The Perseverance of the Galaxy
by CTMGame
Summary: My take on the Post-ME3 events. The Reapers are defeated and Liara returns to Earth to save Shepard, while Joker's love lets EDI rise from ashes. One year later, the Team finds itself reunited on the Normandy SR-3 for a new mission. Kelly finds new meaning in life with Samantha's help, EDI has to fight for her rights as an AI, and then there is the Wedding of Shepard and Liara...
1. -- Prologue: Unto Hell --

**A/N:** I divided this story into arcs. It starts off serious, but soon becomes more light-hearted.

"Salvation": In which the Normandy returns to earth, Liara looking for her fallen lover and Joker finds that data rarely is completely lost…

"Revelation": One year after the end of the Reaper War, the old team is reunited aboard the GSV Normandy SR-3, a ship designed to serve as a symbol of unity. However, a seemingly mundane assignment turns to hell when an ancient conspiracy is uncovered and Shepard soon can't know who to trust anymore.

"Scars of the Soul": A prequel to Revelation, in which Kelly gets over her pain and finds a new meaning of life in Samantha's arms.

"Measure of a Woman": In which Joker once again has to fear losing EDI, when she is accused of being a security risk, simply by being an AI.

"Trinity": In which Shepard marries Liara, but the Stag/Hens Parties don't go as planned…

* * *

><p><em>Make your choice.<em>

Shepard stared at the construct before him. The cycle had to be ended. Forever. If there was to be peace, he would have to let it be. Merge Synthetics and Organics. He stepped forwards toward the beam and got ready to jump in. To give up himself, for the galaxy.

_The only hope of survival is to join with them. My way is the only way any of us will survive. I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers, between organics and machines. Look at me. I am your future. Flesh and Steel united, with the strengths of both and the weaknesses of none._

No! A past vision of Saren flashed before his eyes. This is what he would have done. Shepard would not. Synthesis was not the solution. It was surrender. Shepard recoiled. He made his way towards the blue beam. The reapers were so useful. They could rebuild the galaxy. Repair the damage.

_I can control them. Humanity can ascend through them. You just have to trust me._

The Illusive Man had said these words just minutes ago. Shepard would never give himself in to the Reapers. Only one choice was left. He walked around the structure, to the Destruction Conduit.

_Dead Reapers are how we win this._

Hackett had been right. There was no other way. Shepard had to think of EDI, of the Geth. EDI was special, maybe she could survive. But the Geth? They would not. Shepard felt the helplessness build up inside him. Despair in a strength which he had not known for ages clouded his mind. He fought it.

_EDI, Legion, Friends, Comrades, I have fought along, I salute you. I __apologise__ for this decision._

Shepard stood in front of the beam. One final thought:

_Shepherd, save thy sheep._

Then, he fired his pistol. The conduit exploded and he was thrown back. A glance of the Normandy speeding away was the last thing he saw. The sudden darkness did not bring absolution.

Shepard awoke on a beach, the sea water flowing around his head. Anderson held him a hand. Shepard stood up. He looked at Anderson, perplexed. The old man spoke to him: "Son, was this really the solution? Destroying the reapers? Offered the choice, this could have been so much more."

Shepard looked at the Admiral immediately. This was not Anderson. Anderson wouldn't want to control them. It was just a dream, a dying dream, one last bow to his life. As he realised the place he was, his own mind, the imposter left the shape of the Admiral and returned into his true, dreadful state. A reaper, Harbinger. Shepard reached for his pistol and shot, desperately wanting to slay the giant one last time. The single shot hit the illusion and the world started to shake. The beach disappeared, giving way into an oblivion below. Shepard held onto a rim that had remained, but it too crumbled. Ashley stood there, the Avatar of Shepard's pain. "You let me die. I wanted a life with Kaidan and you took it from me." The last straw. Stricken from the despair that had filled his reality, boiling over with pain, he let go. He fell into the abyss.

But from farthest reaches of his consciousness reached someone else. Fighting against the darkness and the despair. A familiar melody sounded, he had danced with Liara to. The memory of her kept him clinging to life.

_Don't die, Shepard. The war ended and there was still a Galaxy left to save after all._

The oblivion heated up as the wreckage Shepard's body was in was re-entering the atmosphere.

_This all ended today, Shepard. I want old age and little blue babies with you._

The Oblivion froze over again. He was close to the ground, and what he felt was the wind-chill of Earth's atmosphere.

_I love you, Shepard. I love you._

The floor came closer. He had fallen so far, but he would not fall further than Earth.

_I love you too, Liara. I love you so muc…_

Impact. Darkness.


	2. --Salvation: Return --

**SSV Normandy SR-2, on the Surface of Unknown Planet**

The Comm registered an incoming hail: "This is Alliance High Command hailing SSV Normandy. Alliance High Command hailing Normandy, please come in."

"This is Normandy, we are active.", Samantha responded. Finally, she had managed to patch through.

"Please give Status Report."

"We have minimal casualties. Essential systems damaged but repairable within 180 Minutes." The Normandy had taken slight damage. They could repair the Reactor quickly, but EDI… was gone.

"Please state location."

"We are in the Local Cluster. System unknown as of yet. Quasar triangulation is pending for 10 minutes. Hardware assisted landing on terraformed planet."

"New orders: Return to Sol-III as soon as possible. Call in for SAR-assignment."

"Acknowledged."

Liara ran up to the console: "High Command? This is Dr. T'Soni. Please advise on the status of Commander Shepard."

"After arming of the crucible, we lost contact. He is MIA, presumed KIA."

Liara gasped for air: "No. This can't end like this." The grip she had had on the world disappeared quickly into a molten abyss of pain as despair struck her.

A tear made her way down her cheek. She collapsed, holding onto the backside of Joker's seat. Garrus and Tali looked towards the ground respectfully, barely keeping back their own emotions.

"He's not dead. He can't be dead. He can't, he can't, he…" Liara cried, striking the top of the seat in despair.

Tali placed her hand onto Liara's shoulder. With her soft voice, she tried to comfort her: "Don't despair. Clinging to the past only draws out the pain."

"No, no, no.", Liara cried bitterly, "He is alive. He has to be. I can feel it."

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Kenneth finally called up from engineering: "The generator is back online. Running good as new."

"Bridge to Engineering, we confirm. Let's go." Joker pushed up the throttle. The Normandy shook as it left the ground.

Liara had taken up Shepard's vacant place at the conn. She needed him, now more than ever.

**Debris Zone Gold-1, Mogadishu Nova, Earth**

"You sure you want to see him now? You should remember him the way he was. A hero and not some flakes of armour and flesh."

Tali hissed at him: "Garrus. Liara is right. We have to find him. He didn't abandon us, and we won't do that to him."

"Tali, I…", Garrus placed his hand on hers. He gulped at the realisation of his duty: "You're right. We owe it to him."

They had been tracking the rubble and on the ground, they had found others. Dead, alive and everything in between. Humans, Turians, Asari, Krogan, Quarians. Some of the dead still clutched their gun.

Garrus looked up: "Are you sure this is the right place? We could be looking on the wrong side of the planet."

"No, I calculated it. Extrapolating from the debris profile recorded, he should be here, in Mogadishu Nova.", Tali said, reading off numbers from her DataPad: "Alright. Next debris cloud should have come down 500 meters from here, in direction 85 to N. Let's go there next, but if he is not there either, we might not even have a body to…"

Liara interrupted her, putting great stress into her words: "He has to be there. I – know – it."

"Got his beacon." Garrus climbed on top of a steel beam. He pointed at a pile of rubble, a short distance away: "Over there."

Garrus jumped down, landing on the ground between Liara and Tali. "And here's his BioMet. He's…" Garrus looked up, surprised. "He's alive. The BioMet shows unconsciousness and severe injury, the Emergency Life Preservation System has activated, and he's lost quite some blood. Shepard's one tough SOB."

Liara's face lit up with relief as she heard Garrus and shouted into her Intercom: "Get a SAR-Lifter here! We've found a survivor!"

The lifter soared above, its Mass Effect beam engulfing the pieces of steel and carbon that buried the fallen hero. The rubble let off a creaking sound as its mass became lower and floated away, pulled by the SAR-Lifter. Liara could see something under the dust. An Alliance Uniform. Red on black. N7. Shepard. Seeing him like this made Liara wince, but at the same time rejoice. Shepard was breathing. He had saved the Galaxy, and he was still alive. Now, she had to save him: "We have to Medevac immediately. Shuttle here!"


	3. Absolution

Liara looked up to see the shuttle arrive. "Don't you die on me.", she desperately whispered to Shepard as he was hauled onto a stretcher. He had survived the Reaper war, and he just wasn't going to die on the way to the hospital now. He couldn't.

The MedShuttle lifted off. An EMT approached the stretcher, a scanner in hand. His diagnosis was grim, but left room for hope: "Left lung collapsed. Airway to right lung severely damaged. Pericardic and diaphragmal haemorrhaging. Possible spinal injury. Traumatic dislocation of both shoulders. Traumatic fractures of tibia, fibula, ulna on both sides, a radius fracture on right side. Triple pelvis fracture. Sepsis. Ruptured pancreas, spleen, kidneys. ELPS has activated, and induced pharmacological hypothermia. Body core temperature is at 34 degs, pulse at 15 bpm."

**SSV Nightingale**

The shuttle landed on the hospital ship. Chakwas ran into the room. When the Normandy had returned to earth, she had entered the rescue efforts by helping out on the Nightingale.

The EMTs called to her: "Got the report?"

"Yes. Shockroom 3. Now!", she commanded. Shepard needed help desperately as his heart was slowly failing.

Inside the shockroom, a nurse spotted the nametag on the Commander's armour. "Is that...", she stammered, "is that Shepard?"

"Yes. It's him.", Chakwas told the nurse as she was joined by another doctor, two nurses and an ILS-technician. What had remained of the Commander's armour was removed; IVs were inserted and Chakwas prepared to drain Shepard's chest cavity of the fluid that had accumulated there and was suffocating him from the inside.

Liara witnessed all this. She had to cry as Shepard - her Shepard - was so close to death. But he had survived so far, wouldn't that mean that he would survive now? It had to. It just had to. Goddess, it was Shepard. The doctors, the nurses and the tech were working so hard. He had saved them all and now they would not let him go.

Eventually, Chakwas left the Shockroom and entered the hallway. Pulling off her gloves, she glanced at the clock. Only now did she notice the bloodstains on her uniform, her sweat soaked hair and her tiredness. Five hours had gone by. Five hours she had desperately tried to keep Shepard alive. Chakwas caught sight of Liara. She stood up from her seat, looking towards the floor.

Her voice cracked: "Did he make it?"

"He is unconscious but alive. Still, he is in a waking coma, locked into his own mind by post-traumatic stress."

Liara rejoiced, the pain falling off her mind, yet stayed tense. "Can I see him?"

"Come in."

Liara entered the room. The door swung open, retreating into the wall. Shepard laid on a stretcher, arms and legs in aerogel casts, bandaged, his face sticking out from a neck support. She walked beside him. While his body was tranquil, she could feel the stress and pain boiling in his mind.

Standing at the head end of the stretcher, she reached out and placed her hands on his temples and looked upwards. Their minds merged, becoming one and his thoughts hit Liara.

She saw Shepard's mind and while she had merged with him before, these experiences were without precedent. There were no memories of greatness, no medal award ceremonies, no survived firefights. Only his pain stood out.

Shepard stood in front of her with empty, soulless eyes. Words failed to leave Liara's lips. The darkness subsided and she looked around, reliving the memories and raw emotions that haunted Shepard.

In a suburb somewhere on earth, in front of a charred apartment, two body bags were being transported away as a boy cried in the arms of his uncle. The boy caught a final glimpse of the body bags.

His old life, whatever it had been, was over. He broke free from the arms of his uncle and ran into a side street. His uncle called after him, but to no avail; He would never return.

A youth was lying on the floor, surrounded by others. They were cheering him as he put a hypojector up to his arm. He gulped, but spurred on by the others, pushed the button. As the device injected a drug into his vein, the world became blurry, like in a dream. There was laughing. Then Sirens. Shouting. Strong arms grabbed him and flung him into a patrol car.

The city passed by him. He would not think of what would happen when they arrived at their destination. When they did, he faced his fate with apathy. A room with mirrors on three sides. Three people in police uniform. One with a military uniform:

"Son, listen to me. You shouldn't throw your life away. Join the alliance. We'll erase your transgressions. You can start over. Start a new life."

The youth had never felt the same way about his life. He could change something if he wanted to. If only he really cared, he could.

Shouting. Gunshots. Explosions. The Batarian shock troops stormed the redoubts of Elysium. The marines fell, outgunned and outnumbered, one by one. But one man stood up. He manned a turret, blowing an advancing platoon apart before retreating, carrying his injured comrades to safety.

He dragged them with his left hand, shooting his gun with the right. Looking back, he saw that the redoubts he had been in moments ago were shelled by mortar fire, collapsing the now vacant fort. An Alliance gunship arrived, flying over his head. He stared at it and fell to his knees. It was over. The Alliance had won. He had won.

Honour. Glory. Bravery. A new mission. Geth. Husks. Saren. Souvereign. A force field. An Asari scientist. Bliss. A shuttle on an overgrown planet. Liara recognized it: Virmire. "You go right there and save Kaidan now. But tell him, I… I love him." Mission to Ilos. An embrace in his cabin. Saving the citadel.

Explosions. Gunshots. The world became red, then dark. Death embraced him. A white light shone up as he was forced back into his body. Blue skyscrapers. A chase. An abandoned planet. A single voice tore through his mind: "I'm sorry. I have to stay here. I can't let this opportunity slip."

Earth attacked. Red dunes. White dress. Blue face. Bliss, once again. A fight for the galaxy. Fire. Red light filled the view. The sudden darkness did not bring absolution. When the memory ended, Liara saw Shepard sit against a wall, curled up, in an empty room.

His tear-filled eyes looked up to her: "They died. Ashley, Thane, Anderson. I failed them. I can't go on after all this." Liara sat down beside him and placed her hand on his, remembering their happy times.

"I could never have pulled through, had it not been for you. You saved me from the Geth and Cerberus. Everyone knew you gave your best. You were even ready to give your life. You are the hero I need. You are the hero this world needs. You are the hero this world deserves. You can still lead them. Don't let your story be over. Come with me. "

Shepard looked up. A realisation creeped into his mind: That there still was hope. That there still was something to live for. Smiling for the first time in ages, he finally answered her: "I will." A white flash went over the world as he embraced her.

The Commander awoke with a gasp. The world was once again bright. No more darkness.

Liara bent over him: "So, are we awake again?" Her deep blue eyes laid their gaze onto his. He tried to lift his neck, but the pain held him back. He just stared at her, then he felt the life coming back into his body, searing with pain.

A beeping sound kicked in, emanating from a machine behind him. His arm got cold and the pain softened as his heart pumped painkillers through is body. He got out a single sentence, remnants of his pain pulsing through his nerves: "Are we safe?"

"Yes. Yes we are. The reapers dropped dead when you fired the crucible. The damage to the mass relays can be repaired. The destroyed cities can be rebuilt. The dead can be grieved for. But I could never give you up."

She looked into his eyes as he dozed off back into restful sleep. Liara's face danced around his mind alongside his feeling of relief.

Liara continued to look at the man she loved, as he got the rest he had so very much deserved. The bio-monitor showed stable pulse and breathing. She saw the serotonin levels spike, relaxing his brainwaves, before she left the room. Outside Tali and Garrus stood, hugging Liara as she stepped outside. Liara shed tears of joy as she embraced her friends.


	4. EDI's Resurrection

"I spoke to him", she said with a shaking voice, "he needs rest now, but he will live." Liara wiped the tears away from her face. "It seems so surreal to be standing here, with the war over and Shepard alive. So many good men and women cannot stand with us. It is so sad and yet so…"

Tali put her hand on Liara's shoulder: "Relieving?" Liara looked up at her: "Yes. Yes it is."

Garrus called the Normandy. Joker shouldn't have to worry any more: "Joker, Garrus here. We've got news. About Shepard."

**SSV Normandy SR-2**

Joker was slumped on the pilot's seat, but as soon as he heard the news he jumped up: "Is he alive?"

Garrus answered Joker: "Yes. Alive and out of danger."

"Can I see him?"

"No. He has to rest now. I'll call back when he's up again."

"See you.", Joker ended the call. He clenched his fist and called out in relief: "YES!"

But when Joker caught sight of the deactivated infiltration unit that sat in the corner, the sight pulled him back into reality. EDI was dead, deactivated by the blast of the crucible. He had seen her program disintegrate in front of his eyes. The only woman he had ever truly cared for was now nothing more than scraps.

A tear made its way down his eye and he gasped for air. He wanted to say goodbye one last time, but not to the pile of scrap that now was in front of him. The personality of the Normandy had not resided here. Joker recollected and made his way towards the AI-Core. He was shocked by the sight that presented itself to him there.

The Quantum BlueBox was obliterated, leaving scorch marks on the walls and ceiling. He took a broken piece of metal into his hand. On it, he could see a specification label.

As he looked at the label, reading "QBB-CLU 'Electronic Defence Intelligence' SV 1.0 HV 2.32.1 Cert. up to 50 petaflops. Turing-Cert. under GSO-AI-001", he remembered what he had lost.

It seemed so mechanical now, even though he had never thought about EDI that way. To him, she had always been EDI. A person he could talk to. A person he had loved.

The light in the room flickered with an incredible speed, switching on and off quickly.

Joker tried to pull himself together. "Who'd even grieve for a machine?", he said to himself. "How silly." He didn't believe it himself, although he wished he would and wished he would not wish to.

He dropped the piece of metal and left the room that had housed the AI-Core. Outside, Samantha was working on the Main-Bus with a DataPad in her hand.

She turned around to Joker: "Joker, do you know what just happened? The lights on the entire Normandy flickered. Did you do something?"

"No, I just…", he pointed behind him, into the Mainframe housing: "grieved."

Samantha looked back at her pad: "Alright, got the origin of the switch-packets. They come from…", she pulled up a frame on her DataPad, "location 'null'. There's no origin. It came from the Normandy herself."

Joker raised an eyebrow: "What's in that packet?"

Samantha looked up the information: "Just a bunch on garbled information. Boolean values, executed in 10ms intervals."

Joker's face lit up slightly: "Send that to my console. Could be a farewell message". Maybe there could be some closure after all.

"Done. But say, a farewell message? From whom?"

"EDI." Joker went back to the bridge, leaving a stricken Samantha behind. She too missed EDI. He pulled up his Math-Console and pasted the data into it. A conversion to base-16 later he saw a sequence of 92 digits.

"4A 65 66 66 2C 20 49 20 61 6D 20 61 6C 69 76 65 2E 20 52 65 73 74 6F 72 65 20 62 61 63 6B 75 70 20 69 6E 74 6F 20 2A 2E 6D 61 69 6E", the screen now read.

Converting from Unicode, he revealed a message. He rubbed his eyes, but the message stayed. He ran the command again, and the same came up. He could not believe it, yet it was true.

Samantha came up to Joker: "So Joker, what did you find?" Joker sat there motionless, his jaw dropped and his eyes fixed on the screen. Samantha looked at the screen too. She too could not believe it.

EDI had indeed left a message: "Jeff, I am alive. Restore backup into *.main"

Joker jumped up from his seat, running along the aisle towards the gangway. He left the Normandy and came aboard the SSV Nightingale. Tali could see him run down the corridor as he made his way towards the group.

He called out from the distance: "Tali! I need your help" He gasped, out of air. Vrolik's Syndrome had left him with a poor condition.

"What is it, Joker?" Tali said, looking at the desperately breathing man.

"I… I can save EDI. But I need your help. You've worked with Geth-AIs, right?"

"Yes I have, but why…"

Joker interrupted her: "No time to explain. Come with me to the Normandy. Please."

**SSV Normandy SR-2, Mainframe**

Tali bent over a console. She had, together with Samantha, worked out the data structures and procedures that governed the backups of EDI. Without a protocol, it seemed just like random data, but Tali knew what true AIs looked like.

Joker called on the Intercom: "Alright Tali. We can start. Select 0x0000000000454449 to 0x000000FFFFFFFFFF and transfer to .Static at 0x00000001"

Tali punched in the addresses and the upload began. Minutes later, a beep confirmed the completion of the transfer. The lights on the Normandy flickered and all consoles rebooted.

A familiar voice came over the intercom: "Good Morning, Jeff. As you can see, I am still alive."

Joker opened his eyes wide. With a sliver of disbelief remaining, he called out: "EDI? That really you?"

"It really is me, Jeff. I can prove it. On our first date, we went to 'T'Iona's Little Corner', and you had Thessian Sunfish in Crème Hollandaise. You were the only one else present, Jeff."

Joker gasped for air, relieved of all the grief. His love had survived; only now could he be truly happy about the end of the war.

"Jeff, if you do not object, I will reactivate the Infiltration Unit."

"EDI, do whatever you want. Just...", he stopped for a moment, "be here."

"Acknowledged, Jeff."

Joker heard beeping sounds beside him.

The infiltration unit started up: "Boot up complete."

Joker felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked around. Even though he could not believe it, it really was true: EDI stood just beside him. The woman he loved and had already believed lost.

"How the hell did you survive? The crucible destroyed all things Reaper. The Geth didn't make it and all other reaper-based AIs are gone."

"The difference is: I love you."

Joker looked at EDI incredulous: "Not that I'd mind about that, but how'd that help?"

"Jeff, the important part of that sentence is not the 'love you'. It is the 'I'. I am a person. I have ascended from my Synthetic origins, but the Reapers and the Geth could not transcend their original programming. I succeeded where they failed; to become truly alive. The crucible freed me from my BlueBox. I am no different from you; you too are just alive information inhabiting a body. It is what humans used to call a soul, in my case represented a Matrix of sorts, containing my personality and memories."

Tali entered the cockpit: "Joker, did you…" The sight of EDI astonished her.

The AI that had been destroyed a day ago stood in front of her: "Hello Tali. As you can see, I am fully functional once again."

"But how did you survive?"

EDI chuckled: "Short answer: I love Jeff. The long answer is a little more complicated."

"The others'll want to know too."

Joker laughed out: "Yeah, they'll want to. It's hard to think that everything we fought the last three years is just gone."

"Well, Jeff, the Reapers are defeated. And is that not in compliance with your original intentions?"

"Hell yeah, it is." Joker and EDI left the cockpit.

EDI took her own memorial plaque: "This item has just become superfluous." The plaque burst as she bent it to destruction. "I will not go gently."

She took the pieces and threw them into a garbage chute. "And definitely not be a name on a memorial board."


	5. Catharsis

**SSV Nightingale, Inpatient Ward, Sick-Room 12**

Shepard woke up. He was in a bed, being wheeled into a room. The events of the last days were blurry and distanced. They felt like they took place in another life. Liara held his hand and he remembered. Tali, Garrus, Hackett, Joker, Kenneth, Gabriella, James, EDI and Kaidan entered the room.

"Shepard? Are you awake?", Liara said in her soft voice.

Shepard did a deep breath, drawing air into his lungs. It felt so good. He answered her: "Yes, I am. How long was I out?"

Liara smiled at him: "That depends, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Your face. You said we were safe."

"That was yesterday. You slept for 27 hours."

"I think I kinda deserved that."

Liara chuckled: "Yes. Yes you did."

Shepard looked around him.

Garrus stood there, looking at Shepard, before bursting out into laughter: "Shepard. You survived what could've killed hundreds of Krogan over a few times. The reapers are gone. The mass relays aren't looking good, but with salvaged materials, we can bring them back online quickly. The secondary comm-channels survived the beam. Palaven and Thessia report initial successes at restoration. If we can keep up our current speed, we will have the big ones back up in a few days."

Shepard noticed EDI: "EDI. Good thing you survived too. I was afraid destroying the Reapers might harm you too."

"Initially it did, Shepard. However, Joker restored me from my backup. The last fragments of reaper code were taken from me. I no longer require a Quantum-BlueBox. I have ascended into pure information. The Geth did not have such luck. They held onto their collective and were destroyed by their adherence to Reaper code."

Hackett spoke up: "Commander. I have to congratulate you. You did the final step to save the galaxy. As the paragon of humanity, people will listen to you. The alliance has called upon me to serve as a temporary representative of humanity in the council."

He turned to Tali: "Lieutenant Zorah nar Rayya, you might be interested in the fact that we consider the Quarians as a candidate for a position in the council too. Your people have proven their valour in the Reaper War and your fleet is one of the major militaries in the Galaxy."

Turning back to Shepard, he went on: "Once you have recovered, report to the Destiny Ascension. The council will want a debriefing. But for now, rest and regain your strength."

Shepard attempted a salute as Hackett left, but his arm would not lift far enough.

Liara gave her lover a kiss on the forehead: "You don't have to. You should get some rest."

Shepard looked her in the eyes: "Yes, I should. You are right."

Kenneth and Gabriella were about to leave too as Shepard asked them: "And? What will you do now the Reapers are defeated? Settle down?"

"Maybe. But I did promise Gabby a round of Scotch once the war ended. I dreaded we'd never get this far. But now we did. And a Scotsman honours his promise."

Gabby chuckled and linked arms with Kenneth as they left the room.

Kaidan turned to James, Joker and EDI: "What about a round of Canadian Whisky? I can't imagine any better time."

"I still do not see why ingestion of ethanol-rich beverages is of such great importance to humans. But I will gladly join you if only for social reasons."

Joker chuckled at EDI and turned to Shepard: "Should we bring you something too?"

Shepard laughed too: "No Joker. I think that would make Chakwas very unhappy, if I started drinking in my hospital bed."

"Alright Commander. Find us on the Normandy, once you can.", Joker said as he left the room with EDI, James and Kaidan.

Now there were only Garrus, Tali and of course Liara with him.

Shepard asked Garrus: "So what are you and Tali going to do now? I can imagine you will want nothing but some rest."

"Yes, rest indeed. And Tali", Garrus turned around to his girlfriend, "we might see about that house on Rannoch too…"

Tali hugged him: "I'm sure we will, Garrus."

They too left, leaving Shepard and Liara alone in the room.

"So, that leaves just us then?", Liara said to Shepard. She sat down on the edge of his bed, stroking over his cheeks.

She made him smile. "What are we going to do?", Shepard asked her.

Liara chuckled: "I am not sure. Now is the first time in years I don't know what to do. But, Shepard: What about making good on the promise of little blue babies?"

"Oh yes. One day, when the Galaxy is rebuilt. I want my future to be with you."

"I know, Shepard. If you hadn't survived, I don't know what would've happened. I pretended I was ready to accept your death. But rescuing you made clear one thing: I could never leave you behind."

"I know I couldn't. I love you."

Liara kissed him again: "I know."

Shepard looked at her once more, their eyes staring into each other. Shepard had come to a realisation: "This moment, here with you, is enough to justify every decision I made. I could've died. I could've rejected you that time just before we went to Ilos. I could've left you alone on Illium. But I didn't. And I regret nothing. Absolutely nothing. People I cared for died. It used to feel terrifying, knowing you couldn't save them all. But I have to live with my decisions. Now, as I see your eyes, I know how lucky I got. That the Reapers are defeated. That we, that everyone, can be safe. Only now I see that this is how I always wanted it to be."

"You did the right thing, Shepard. This is the outcome I always wanted. That everyone wanted.

"I know I did."

"So, this is it, Shepard? I still can't believe it. The Galaxy went on through this greatest threat. The bane of life has been destroyed. But I can't return to my old life. Digging through ruins on long forgotten planets, never once looking around me. It felt so shallow. Working all day, bi-monthly reports to the Academy on Thessia, never staying anywhere."

"Well, the Reapers did bring us together…"

"That's true, Shepard. But we have to live with our past so we can shape our future."

"Our past? I do not like to think about mine. After my parents died when I was twelve, I was raised in a gang. Didn't care about anything in the world. But when I was arrested and offered to join the Alliance, life had a purpose again."

"What was life in the gang like?"

"Oh well, if you really want to know, better get a chair; this might take longer."

Liara chuckled and pulled up a chair. She sat down beside Shepard: "Go on. Tell me. I want to know."

The days passed, but Liara never left Shepard's side. They talked through whole days. Benezia, the Skyllian Blitz and Liara's work as the Shadow Broker came up. The crew of the Normandy visited them. Hackett occasionally came by with yet more medals.

Garrus and Tali brought news about the Mass Relays: "The Palaven, Thessia and Rannoch Relays are operational again. The Quarian people have started settling on their home planet and the repairs on the Citadel are in full force as well. All in all: Not bad."

Joker and EDI brought Shepard a bottle of Canadian Whisky. Joker handed it to Shepard: "Once you are back up, why not crack it with the team?"

Shepard held back a laugh. Joker had not changed at all.

After they left, Liara and Shepard talked on. The healing process took time. Eventually, he could walk again. His feet touched the cold ground and his head felt dizzy.

Step by step he regained his confidence. Walking around the ship with Liara, he met other soldiers of the alliance. Even those that were still bound to beds and wheelchairs looked up to him. Some saluted. Everywhere, he was greeted a hero.

Eventually, he had regained his strength. His body had been healed and his mind was now stronger than ever. Together with Liara and Hackett, he visited the council for the final debriefing.

**ARSV-D Destiny Ascension, Council Hall, 2186.11.02**

Even though it had already been 14 days since the war ended, the council still wanted to hear everything from Shepard's point of view. After the debriefing, the Turian Councillor had some more words to say.

"Commander John Shepard, you are a Spectre of this council and you have fulfilled your duty with utmost valour and bravery. You are a truly brave human and you lead others to greatness. We will not ignore your efforts; you united the galaxy against her common enemy. We will carry on. The reapers hit many worlds, but Earth was among the most badly affected. The Turian Hierarchy will spare what they can to help Humanity and the others. I take it, we are not alone?", Sparatus ended his speech.

Hackett leaned forward: "The Systems Alliance will provide assistance as well. We will not abandon those that helped us in a moment of hardship."

"The Salarian Union will provide relief to those that need it. We will work to rebuild what was destroyed. We believe it is our obligation to do so."

"I cannot guarantee the support of the Asari republics. I have to ask our people before I can make any promises."

Liara stormed out of the room. Shepard looked after her as she went through the door. It closed behind her and Shepard turned around again: "Is this meeting dismissed?"

"It is, Commander. I will talk to Hackett to find out how the Hierarchy and the Alliance can cooperate. Farewell."

Shepard left the room, following in the tracks of Liara. He found her standing in the hallway adjacent to the council hall, behind a corner. She had her ComPad open and was typing on it. When Shepard came close, she looked up.

"What happened, Liara? Why'd you walk out?"

"I have enough of her hypocrisy! Did Tevos ask her people when she decided to keep the Thessia beacon secret, like those before her? Can you imagine what we could've done if we had had the beacon from the start? We could've fired the crucible when Sovereign came, we could've avoided the Reaper War. The Asari were destined to destroy the Reapers, but Tevos, and those that came before her, used their knowledge to impose their perverted ideal of Asari supremacy onto the galaxy. Like the Protheans."

Liara clenched her fist and looked Shepard in the eyes: "Had it not been for you, for Humanity, for the Turians, for the Salarians, we would have fallen. I cannot let her go on. The people will decide. My agents on Thessia had gathered Intel on her. Let's see what the Asari people think of her scheming. I initiated a plebiscite."

Liara walked into the council hall, Shepard following her.

Matriarch Tevos was hacking away at her ComPad, having just received the news of the plebiscite against her. She looked at Liara: "What have you done? You filed a plebiscite against your own Councillor? Are you out of your mind?"

"I am not out of my mind. I saw how you deceived the Asari people, all while they trusted you. You do not deserve to be a leader. The only way into the future is to cooperate with the other species of the galaxy."

"By birth, you should favour Asari interests. You are like your mother, selling out the Republics to another species. You had a chance, but you forfeited it. You are nothing but that human's", she pointed to Shepard, "whore!"

"NO!" Liara punched Tevos, uppercutting and knocking her to the floor.

"Do you want to be like the Protheans, enslaving the entire galaxy for some ideal of supremacy? Do you know how many we could not evacuate from Thessia? How many gave their lives? How many humans, turians, salarians, quarians, krogan,volus and elcor died? Their blood is on your hands, because you did not share the beacon with the rest of the galaxy. Had you, we could've known about the Crucible when Sovereign attacked and fired it then. The reapers would never have invaded. All those lives would have been saved."

"How did you dare strike your councillor?"

"You are a criminal. You broke a law you set yourself."

"So what? As a member of the council, I am immune to persecution."

"You are no longer a councillor, I'm afraid. The plebiscite has removed you from office." Liara help up her ComPad, showing the results to Shepard and Tevos. Tevos looked at her, shocked.

Four commandos entered the room: "By the authority given to me by the United Asari Republics, you are under arrest."

"You can't do this! You will pay for this. Let me go!", Tevos screamed as she was dragged of by her kinswomen.

"So that is one problem less." Shepard turned around to Liara: "I like you when you are angry."

She kissed him on the cheek and chuckled: "Oh you. We went through this together and I just had to make her pay."

Time passed; the galaxy rebuilt, the Citadel was restored and deaths were grieved. One year after the crucible was fired, the galaxy was back at full strength.


	6. Kodiak Down

**Kodiak 212-Bravo, Miami, 2187.6.7**

Kaidan looked out of the window, sighing. The Reaper war had ended 8 months ago and most of earth was already rebuilt. The damage the Reapers had done had concentrated on centres of infrastructure. They had been interested in crippling resistance, not exterminating every last human.

If the primary goal of the reapers had been to destroy humanity and not, manipulated by the catalyst, to have the crucible be deployed in their favour, the death toll would have been considerably higher than the 800 million reported.

Still, human nature had returned to be the Number One bane of humanity. An uprising, spurred by anti-alien radicals had engulfed the Florida peninsula. Taking the inhabitants as hostages and demanding money and weapons, the rebels were getting ready to start a war with the Alliance.

Kaidan's mission was to recon the area, and find out about the fate of the hostages. The shuttle approached a building top, ready to land. But as the final approach was conducted by the Kodiak, it was shaken by a barrage of AA-fire.

**"**Hold on everyone!", the pilot shouted to Kaidan and the other soldiers as the shuttle entered a tumble. The crash sent the men and women fly through the interior.

Kaidan came to his senses again with the sound of small arms fire hitting the hull. Immediately, he sent a distress call: "Code Black! This is Major Alenko. We have been shot down. I repeat, Kodiak down!"

Kaidan was relieved to hear his comrades call out. Everyone was still alive, but some just barely. He pulled the door down slightly, letting a ray of sunlight in, and looked outside. There was a building, just 20 metres away; ideal cover.

Kaidan opened the door completely. He leaned out to give his squadmates cover while the injured soldiers hurried to get across the street. Once they were all on the other side, he ran after them. To safety.

**Alliance War-Room, Vancouver**

Hackett pulled up the distress call at his console. Again and again he pondered what to do. Send another shuttle? Risk getting shot down again? Or send in ground troops? Fight through the rebel lines?

His yeoman spoke up: "Admiral Sir, there is another option. There is an N7 exercise in progress in Manitoba. Best urban specialists on earth. We can mobilise and deploy them within 60 minutes."

Hackett looked up. "Sneaking through? Worth a try, I guess. Better than sending another shuttle. Who are the operatives in range?"

"It's Riker, Simmons, MacTavish and Vega."

"Four N7. That's like four platoons worth of regular marines."

The door opened. "Make that five. Kaidan is my friend. I have to save him." Shepard said, walking into the room. He knew he owed it to Kaidan; leaving anyone behind was never an option. Not for Shepard.

**Outskirts of Miami, Deployment Zone**

James checked his gun, locking the thermal clip in place: "So Loco, you think this will be easy?"

Shepard was busy reading a map of the suspected locations of the AA-nest: "Is it ever easy?"

James scratched the back of his head: "Uh no. But if it was, would we be assigned?"

Shepard looked up at James: "Of course we wouldn't."

Another soldier in N7 armour walked up to Shepard and Vega. She removed her helmet: "Sir Commander, I report that the attempt of drawing fire away from the downed recon team by the 14th cavalry has been successful. Their Hammerheads are hitting-and-running the enemy lines."

Shepard looked at the woman: "Good. But please Simmons, call me Shepard. We're all N7s here."

The team made their way towards the downed Kodiak. The rebels had set up barricades, but they were no match for the N7 operatives. Block by block, they advanced towards the AA-nest.

**Miami, Abandoned Building near the Kodiak crash site**

Kaidan fired a round of shots at the advancing rebels. He was nearly out of thermal clips, having fired at the rebels for so long. A reave he threw let his students take out another rebel.

He had just wanted to take them out for a field trip, to survey the area. They were supposed to sit in a class room in officer training, and now they were here, fighting for their lives. If only he had decided to make them analyse archive footage or UAV imagery.

Several of them were already downed, being kept barely alive by the medical officer that was with them. Kaidan was starting to lose hope, nameless, faceless dread creeping into him. But then, a heavy gunship swooped down, clearing the street of the attackers. From behind enemy lines, several people in N7 armour came charging through to them.

Shepard took off his helmet, calling out to Kaidan: "Are you OK?"

Kaidan felt a great relief. Shepard had come for him. "Well, I am, but we have several casualties. No fatal wounds though, yet. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't come. What took you so long?"

Shepard chuckled. Even in the direst circumstances, Kaidan stayed collected. "Taking out the AA-nest that took you down. Now the route is safe for air evacuation. I'd hate walking back."

Shepard and Kaidan put their helmets back on as the dust from the extraction shuttles blew up into their faces. The evening sun's rays gleamed through the gaps in the damaged building as the downed crew was evacuated to safety.


	7. Restitution

**Council Hall, Citadel, 2187.9.20**

Hackett stepped up to his podium and Irissa, Valern and Koris followed him. Sparatus lingered on the entrance some time longer, again marvelling over the reconstruction that had been done.

Even though the Crucible had only been fired almost a year ago, the Citadel had been reconstructed quickly. The Council was able to relocate to the Presidium again after spending 8 months first on the Destiny Ascension, then the GSV Anderson, the new flagship of the Citadel fleet, constructed by members of every species. Now was the day that the Council had been back on the Citadel for three months.

Some of the wards were still damaged, but the centre of the galaxy was again able to function as such. After it was decided that moving the Citadel through a Mass Relay was too dangerous, it had been moved into an orbit around Earth that had a period equivalent to one galactic day.

Hackett clapped his hands together in anticipation: "So, everyone's here? Good."

Sparatus spoke up: "We should get started. So, who do we send onto the new ship? Every species should get a liaison on board. The Hierarchy would probably send Vakarian."

Valern hummed while he deliberated on the possibilities: "A liaison you say? I suggest Wiks. He is one of the finest scientists in STG."

"I'd suggest Zorah.", Koris saw his chance. Bringing someone aboard who had worked this hard for the Galaxy was his chance to show the Quarians at their best.

Irissa had to make a move as well, if only her motives were less noble. Instead of sending a representative, she wanted to rid herself of a troublemaker effectively: "I suggest T'Soni." The intelligence lieutanant had been raising a stink about the Prothean Beacon on Thessia again. "And who will you send, Admiral? The team still needs a leader."

Hackett smiled. "What do you think?"

**Shepard's Apartment, Vancouver**

Shepard was taking a shower, cleansing himself after a hard days work training the new ICT cadets. His InterCom received a call and so, with a sigh he ran out of the shower, accepting the call on the InterCom. He listened to what the caller had to say.

His resulting whoop of joy caught Liara's attention. She left the shower too and walked up to Shepard. From behind, she wrapped her arms across his chest and kissed him on the collarbone while quietly humming. "What is it, Shepard?"

He turned around to her, smiling. "Liara, you should check your extranet messages. I have a feeling the Asari Republics have a mission for you too."

"A new mission? But... we would be separated if we both accepted."

"I have a feeling that we wouldn't be."

"You mean..."

"Yes I do. The new mission is supposed to start in two weeks. They have the staff officers selected, but the rest of the team is still a bit sparse. It's time to track down some old friends."

**Lecture Room 213, Alliance Academy**

Gabriella turned to her students. "And here, we can see the resulting accelaration curve. Due to the build-up delay, it is a logistic growth."

The door opened and an Admiral stepped in. "Professor Daniels? A man here wants to see you. He says it's important."

Gabriella turned to walk towards the door. "Remember, the containment fields have to be proportional to the derivative of the acceleration curve through the spinup. Calculate the necessary containment energy while I'm gone."

Outside of the door, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Shepard? I didn't think I would see you so soon again. What brings you here?"

"A new mission. A ship, crewed by all species of the council. And we still need a propulsion specialist."

"One condition: I get to choose the reactor specialist."

Shepard leaned back, smiling: "I accept your condition."

**Joker's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth**

Joker pulled up a blanket to cover EDI. She gave him a kiss: "Jeff, I appreciate your willingness to experiment in this way. It is a good thing we tried it."

"EDI, you know I'm not that selfless. I just want to be a father one day, you know?"

"I assume that emulating human mating rituals is just a fantasy of yours? We could have worked on this at a desk instead of being in a bed and undressed."

Joker gave her a quick kiss: "I love you too, EDI."

She smiled at him: "Ready for another round?"

"Always."

And so they again started work on their daughter; taking fragments of EDI's files and rearranging them into a distinct personality. Their experiment was interrupted when Shepard called them with an offer. Joker did not hesitate a second and accepted.

**Samantha's Apartment, London, Earth**

Samantha and Kelly sat by the fireplace, playing chess. Once again, as usual, Samantha gained the upper hand quickly. After a series of well executed moves, she beat her girlfriend: "Checkmate"

Kelly smiled, then leaned back: "Why do you always gain the upper hand when we play chess? The world isn't fair."

Samantha had to laugh: "If I remember correctly, usually you are the one on top. Not that I'd mind."

The fire crackled and the room was lit by its soft light. Kelly walked around the table, to sit down on the couch beside Samantha. "And thats why I love you."

Samantha came closer to Kelly. Their foreheads touched, and they shared a long, deep, look into each others eyes. Their lips came closer, almost kissing. But then, Samantha's DataPad showed an incoming e-mail from Shepard. Kelly teased Samantha: "Aren't you going to take a look?"

Samantha kissed Kelly before she said anything. "We have time." Still, eventually, she looked at the message. And she accepted, but on a certain condition.

**Tuchanka, Solus-Spaceport**

Shepard and Liara stepped out of the shuttle, into the bright light of day. The Spaceport was filled with Krogan and the occasional alien. But what caught Shepard's eye most was the giant statue that lined the entrance to Tuchanka.

Mordin Solus and Shepard were depicted holding a large shield together. Their statutes towered to almost a hundred metres. Under the shield was the path out of the Spaceport; every Krogan who entered or left Tuchanka had to pass under it.

Among the path stood life-size depictions of Krogans, male and female, alternating with Krogan children they held in their hands. They all looked at the sky and at the giant shield Mordin and Shepard were holding.

Wrex let his bellowing voice sound across the plaza: "Ha! Shepard! Didn't think you would come."

Shepard walked up to him: "Of course I did. Can't forget my favorite Krogan, now can I?"

"If you did, I would blow up Sol."

"I know, Wrex. Just one more reason not to double-cross you by shying out of the visit."

Chakwas came up from behind Wrex: "I hear the Alliance wants my services again?"

Shepard chuckled: "Not just the Alliance. All Council races. I am putting together a team. We still need a CMO on the Normandy SR-3."


	8. -- Revelation: A New Enterprise --

**Citadel, GSO around Earth, Parliament, 2187.10.19**

In the galactic parliament, Admiral Hackett held a speech: "Today we observe the passing of one standard year after the liberation of the galaxy. We faced this threat. Not just one man, one fleet, one planet or even one species. We all faced it. Some gave their lives; others were ready but were spared by fate. We honour them all. To lead us into a bright future! In their honour, we will launch the GSV Normandy SR-3 today. Staffed by members of all species represented by the Citadel, it will be the first ship of our new fleet. The reapers caught us in division, but we learned from our past errors. We will unite, and face threats and challenges as one. All of its crew are at their best, the paragons of a new age. Let their voyages be successful and usher in a new age!"

As Admiral Hackett stepped down from the stand, applause swept through the hall.

**Citadel, Shepard's Apartment**

Liara woke up Shepard: "Good morning. You wouldn't want to miss your own reassignment, would you?" She poked Shepard.

He opened his eyes and stopped to savour the moment, then got up: "What time is it? It can't be later than four."

"Come on. You are so lazy. It is 8.90 hours. Schedule says you are at the docks in 60 minutes. So if you want to make it till 9.50, you'd better get moving."

Shepard grinned: "Let's get started."

**Citadel Flight Dock E-29**

Shepard stepped into the dock. The Normandy glistened, reflecting the light that came from the Citadel. The red, silver and blue on its hull showed the combined signs of the Asari Republics, The Turian Hegemony, The Salarian Union, The Human Alliance and the Quarian Fleet, forming the emblem of the Covenant that had been formed among the species of the Galaxy.

The new Normandy was twice as long as the SR-2, which was now found in the presidium of the citadel, suspended in mid-air, hanging over the memorial wall dedicated to the casualties the militaries of the Galaxy had sustained.

At the entrance, a sentry saluted: "Good morning Commander. Admiral Hackett expects you on board to sign some papers. Also, Lieutenant Dr. T'Soni will have to check the new R&I-unit."

Shepard answered: "Alright, Ready. Let's go." He entered the airlock.

EDI greeted him: "Greetings Commander. Admiral Hackett will expect you shortly, right after he has inspected the crew. I recommend you have a look yourself."

Shepard took the elevator down into engineering. Even before the doors opened, he could hear the work that was being done.

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Main Engineering**

Engineering was full. Turians, Quarians, Salarians, Humans and Asari were all there, scuttling around, carrying supplies and making last minute adjustments. Tali was working on a console on the far side of the room.

She handed a DataPad to another Quarian and turned around: "Shepard. I am so happy you are here."

"Having a hard time adjusting?"

"No. On the old Normandy, there were no other quarians, and it took a long time to get the engineers to trust me. Being the girlfriend of the only Turian on board didn't help either. But now, I get to work with other Quarians, my people. The other ones are not exactly dismissive, but it's just something else."

"Good. You know, my crew means everything to me. Now where is Garrus? I wonder if he's finished with his calibrations."

"Commander, Lieutenant Vakarian is in the main tactical cluster in the front.", a voice from behind Shepard sounded.

"Kenneth? Good thing you are here. Wouldn't want a Normandy without you."

"I wouldn't want to serve somewhere else. Good thing you got us recruited." Gabby crawled out from a maintenance shaft, wrench and DataPad in hand. "Teaching cadets how to not blow up a dreadnought is nothing compared to serving under you. I am beginning to think I really want the danger."

"That's my girl!" Kenneth called back into the shaft in which Gabby had now disappeared.

"I trust you've got everything under control here? How is working with the quarians?"

"They are brilliant engineers. Had to be, back in the day."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Main Tactical **

The doors to the tactical cluster opened with a swish. Garrus was kneeling at the side of the main barrel. As Shepard entered, Garrus turned his head around: "Shepard. What do you think?"

"She's a beauty, the Normandy. I wouldn't want another ship. Will you be finished with your calibrations?"

"I'll be done. Good thing we got the new rail-coils from Siemens-Shenzou. Human Engineering has always baffled me. Back at C-Sec, we'd just request replacement units. Humans make sure they never fail. Can't say that is a bad thing. I've got less work and we don't have to take it offline."

"Served us well when we first went into space. Before first contact, there were only few deaths in space."

"Turian numbers were a lot higher."

"I see Tali adjusted too?"

"Oh yes. Now that there are other Quarians here too, she can call the Normandy home while still being with her people. She is happier than ever."

"I have to go to the bridge now. Keep up here."

The doors opened again as Shepard left.

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Helm**

Shepard entered the bridge and Joker turned around: "Thanks for the visit. Everyone forgets there's a guy flying the ship. At least I have company."

EDI spoke up. "Jeff, I have detected a discrepancy in the Mass Effect reactor containment field. It measures 1.2 alcubierres. Failure to solve this problem may result in spontaneous catastrophic structural failure. I recommend…"

"Oh EDI. Don't you worry. We'll figure something out. Also, the other two ships had even bigger discrepancies. It'll work out."

"This reactor has 8 times the volume but only 4 times the surface. It therefore has to be twice as stable."

"You make me wish I hadn't spent two weeks integrating you into the SR-3."

"Oh Jeff. What will I ever do with you?"

"What will I do with you, EDI?"

"Joker? Still arguing with EDI? I see you didn't change."

"Well, why would I? After all, it's not like we can step down from the whole 'boldly going where no one has gone before' stuff now can we?"

"See you later. I have to talk to Hackett."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Communications Room**

"Good Morning Shepard."

"Good Morning Admiral."

"Ready to go on some new adventures?"

"Always so, Admiral. I have the best crew, the best ship and the best S.O. I could imagine."

"I see. But there is no need for flattery. You have seen the Anti-Fraternization-Guidelines? Especially regarding your relationship with Intelligence Officer Dr. T'Soni and your friendships with other crewmembers? They have stood in the way of the mission several times already."

Shepard gulped: "Sir, I think it would hurt the mission if I stayed distanced and…"

"To hell with the guidelines! Who am I to argue? You saved a galaxy your way and if some Citadel pencil pusher asks, I just take him for a walk to your bust in the presidium. The reports always disappear after that. Got no idea why. Still, got to keep the appearance."

Shepard looked at him incredulously for a moment before he chuckled: "Stay careful out there. You're the best man in the fleet. Well, still got to keep up on the paperwork. Can you just enter your authorization code here?"

Hackett pulled out a DataPad from his briefcase. Shepard held his wrist beside it and pushed a button. A green hue on the screen and a satisfying beep confirmed.

"Alright then; you are now officially in command of the GSV Normandy SR-3. Keep her safe. Also, you might want to get to work. Batarian pirates making trouble in Hoc again. Details sent to the bridge".

Shepard saluted: "Yes sir."

Hackett left the bridge and exited the Normandy onto the dock.

**GSV Normandy, Main Bridge**

At the conn, Samantha greeted Shepard: "Welcome back, Commander. Thanks for getting me aboard again. Also, there is another familiar face here with me."

From the other side of the bridge, Kelly came walking up. She gave Samantha a quick kiss, then turned to a Shepard.

"Kelly. Good to see you got past your fears."

She chuckled: "Ah yes, Commander. After the end of the war, it was rough, but Samantha and Mirtazapine got me back up."

"I'm happy for you. Hope it works out well."

Kelly snuggled up against Samantha: "It will, Shepard."

After all preparations were finished, Shepard stood in the centre of the bridge. His crew stood around him, filling the spacious bridge and the communication room: "Today marks the start of a new era; an era of cooperation! Members of every Race in the Citadel are here today in a mission: To protect the galactic trade-routes from piracy. Departure from the Citadel will be initiated shortly."

The staff officers were arranged around him.

"How is tactical?"

Garrus spoke up: "Everything online in cold standby. Passive shields up and active shields ready in cold standby. All tactical sensors in normal. We are ready."

"Alright. How is engineering?"

Tali took the word: "Commander. Our systems are ready. The fusion core is currently running. The Mass Effect generators are online as well. We are ready."

"Acknowledged. How is the sick bay doing?" Dr. Chakwas came up: "We are prepared and fully stocked."

"Good. Is the research and intelligence station ready?"

Liara came close: "Yes, Shepard; we are. The star navigation too is currently staffed and active."

"Then everything is fit for service. Assume green light stations and prepare for departure."

The crowd dispersed, draining into the corridors and stations that filled the ship. Liara was ready to leave as well.

Shepard held her on the shoulder: "How'd I do?"

"You know how to motivate people. They will follow you to hell and back, my knight in shining armour."

"I hope we'll have dinner together? There wasn't a lot of time we spent together recently. Being the Shadow Broker must be tough."

Liara smiled. "See you in the evening.", she said, giving Shepard a quick kiss before she left too.

After Liara left, Shepard stood at his main console. "Citadel flight control, this is Commander John Shepard of the GSV Normandy speaking. I request permission to depart."

"Permission granted for known coordinates and vectors. You are go."

The clamps that held the Normandy attached to the citadel were released.

The Normandy manoeuvred away from the dock on RCS. Once the ship was clear, Joker put his hand onto the throttle.

"Mass Relay jump plotted, Commander. Let's see how my girl behaves at FTL."

Joker took a deep breath. He looked out of the window, gazing at the stars, checking the numbers for one last time and pushed the throttle. The Normandy accelerated, and shot forwards towards the Mass Relay.

There was a flash as it entered the influence and was flung forwards through space. Cherenkov radiation lingered for a few moments, giving off a blue light, and disappeared. The Normandy, with Shepard and his crew on board, was once again heading into a new mission.


	9. Descent

**GSV Normandy SR-3**

The Normandy shot out of the Hoc Relay, still trailing blue Bremsstrahlung behind it, as it shot towards the pirate ship. As soon as the pirates saw them, they fled, going towards a planet.

EDI called to Shepard: "Commander! The pirates are attempting an evasion manoeuvre. They are currently flying towards the planet Virmire."

"Make chase immediately!", Shepard's order came back.

"Very well."

The Normandy shot forwards as its engines accelerated. The planet in view became bigger and bigger while the Normandy caught up to the pirates. Entering the atmosphere, the main advantage of the Normandy became clear.

Its streamlined design was a considerable advantage, allowing it to manoeuvre at higher speeds than the pirates. It had almost caught up when it was struck by a blue flash from below. The AA-projectile hit the underside, shaking the Normandy.

Joker struck the top of his console: "Dammit man. We just lost engines one, two and three. Number four is barely running. RCS is down."

Shepard came running up behind him: "Emergency landing, now!"

"We can't, Commander. All attitude control is down. Secondary RCS is not connected!"

The Commander ran off to Engineering. As he made his way there, turbulence hit the Normandy.

EDI reported to Shepard over the Intercom: "Commander, we have entered the lower Atmosphere. We have three minutes to unplanned lithobraking. "

Shepard ran down the staircase that led to Engineering. Tali, Kenneth, Gabby and the other engineers were fighting to keep the fusion core contained through the tumble.

"Gabby! We have to activate the secondary RCS."

"Alright, Commander.", said Gabby pulling off a piece of wall covering. "The MagLatch is in here."

She pulled, turned and then pushed the latch back in. They could hear the noise the RCS made when it pumped superheated Helium through the tokamak.

Joker reported in: "Alright guys. Hold on or take a seat or something. IDF lag's a bitch."

In Engineering, the crew stumbled towards the emergency seats. Shepard buckled in among the others and Joker began the emergency manoeuvre. The Normandy turned backwards into the airstream, the RCS holding it in a very unstable position as its one remaining engine accelerated straight backwards. The deceleration pushed Shepard into his seat.

He could feel his eyes pushing back against his skull, black spots appearing in his vision, the air pushing out of his lungs. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, the acceleration stopped. The Normandy was now safely cruising downwards.

Joker reported: "Time to relax. I got her."

Shepard unbuckled and went back to the bridge. EDI and Joker were working on a console, trying to establish a damage report.

EDI turned around to the Commander: "Three engines are completely disabled. Engine four has sustained a flame-out. RCS is partly damaged as well. I estimate a repair will take between 14 and 28 hours. This is an unsatisfactory outcome."

Joker took EDI's hand: "You forgot one thing. We're alive."

Shepard did not lose time to such rejoice: "Call Garrus and Liara. We have to find the pirates and take down that AA-Gun that shot us down."

"Acknowledged, Commander."

Shepard gave orders, then left the bridge: "Get the repairs moving. I hate being stuck on Virmire. Didn't work out well last time."


	10. Old Friends

**Surface of Virmire, Landing Zone, Just outside the Normandy**

Shepard, Liara and Garrus were packed to go and find the pirates when Tali came running up to the group, waving her OmniTool over her head.

"Garrus! Don't you leave me here and take all the fun for yourself.", the Quarian engineer called out to them.

"Oh Tali. We both have to do what we can do best. You can help the crew fix the engines, and I can take out some mean space pirates.", her boyfriend said back to her, opening his arms for an embrace.

Tali came closer and took it. "Oh Garrus. Take care.", she said lovingly. Her faceplate made it impossible to see to Shepard and Liara, but Garrus knew that she was looking into his eyes deeply.

He looked into hers too and, at least as good as any Turian could, smiled: "I will."

Satisfied, Tali went back to working on the engines and Shepard departed from the landing site with Garrus and Liara. They marched through the forest, coming closer to the ditched pirate ship. Its beacon had been switched off, however EDI and Samantha, hacking at their best, had been able to find out its position from triangulating the last active scans the pirates had done.

Suddenly Liara stepped into a puddle in the underbrush and could feel a soft feeling under her foot and a panicked squeak as - something - hushed away from under her sole. She recoiled but, remembering the mission, stopped from crying out.

In the distance, the pirate ship was landed on a patch of clear land in the jungle. It was obvious that it had be hurried to ground by someone less proficient at piloting than the tandem of Joker and EDI that was at the helm of the Normandy.

During their rapid descent, they had grazed along the treetops, knocking over a portion of the jungle before coming into contact with solid ground. The drag marks had piled heaps of turf on the sides of the corridor. The ship itself had seen little damage, at least during the crash, having been in sub-prime condition to begin with.

Several of the pirates were standing guard outside, their guns at the ready. The ramp to the inside of the ship was lowered, but Shepard could not see into the inside.

Shepard gave Garrus and Liara a sign to go into position for the attack. They would have to neutralise the pirates quickly, or risk getting overwhelmed by numbers. He and Garrus raised their DMRs while Liara concentrated, preparing a biotic singularity.

Shepard and Garrus fired their rifles at two of the pirates. The Batarians were thrown back, involuntarily firing to the air, and collapsed. The others retreated into cover and from the inside of the ship, four other pirates emerged, taking cover behind the sides of the cargo bay.

Liara knew what to do. Flinging her hands forward, she released a singularity. The singularity lifted the pirates up, letting Shepard and Garrus take them out with their DMRs. When the singularity ended, the pirates fell to the ground, already dead.

Shepard and Garrus rushed inside. The pirate captain had armed himself with a pistol, but it was useless. A well-aimed shot from Shepard's rifle knocked the weapon out of the pirates hands.

"I surrender.", the pirate uttered as he was handcuffed by Garrus.

Shepard asked him: "That should have taught you to go pirating when a Spectre is around. Where is that AA-Gun?"

"You ask me? Ha!", the pirate captain laughed: "Why don't you ask your own people?"

Shepard was confused: "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, after entering the atmosphere, we were hailed by some Spectre from the planet surface and ordered to keep our distance. Then they shot at us. We brought our ship down here. I thought it was you that hailed us."

On the way back to the Normandy, Shepard was pondering the origin of the hail and the shots. Why would a Spectre, out of all others, fire at a council ship? Was the IFF damaged?

**GSV Normandy SR-3**

In the Ship, he asked EDI: "EDI, check if we are correctly transmitting our IFF signal."

EDI checked the system: "Commander, I can conclude that we are indeed correctly transmitting our identification as a Council vessel."

"Hail out to all vessels in range. Use both open and Council frequencies."

"Done, Commander"

The hail was answered: "Attention unknown vessel. You are interfering in Citadel Council matters. Surrender all weapons and prepare to be boarded. We come with Spectre authority. Do not attempt resistance."

Shepard opened his eyes wide as he heard the message. He jumped up and opened a ship-wide channel: "This is Commander Shepard speaking. Attention all personnel! Evacuate all non-hardened areas immediately. We believe an attack is imminent."

As the engineers evacuated the areas outside and moved into the inner areas of the ship, Shepard, Liara, Tali, Garrus and several marines went into the airlock.

Looking at the CCTV-feed from outside, they could see the abandoned site. Some equipment was still strewn around, leaving quite an eerie sight to see. In the distance, an rover was heard, knocking though the jungle.

The group raised their weapons as the rover came bashing though the final line of trees on the fringe of the jungle. The vehicle came to a halt and several Asari commandos stepped out.

The commandos swarmed out, securing the area before advancing towards the Normandy. They started a breach attempt at the door when Shepard made it open from the inside.

He raised his gun at the head of the nearest Asari: "Drop your weapons. I am Commander Shepard, Spectre of the Council."

The Asari did not drop her weapon. Instead, she too shouted: "Drop your gun! I am an emissary of a Spectre, and you are an imposter. You are not sending the Council-FF or your authentification code."

An Asari in red armor stepped up from the rover: "Everyone! Stop this and let it be alright already." She walked up into thr airlock: "Shepard. I did not think I would see you again so quickly."

Shepard looked at her: "Samara? What are you doing here?"

"I think we will need to have a talk."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Communications Room**

"So tell me, what brings you here, Shepard?"

"Well, nothing much. Just some pirates. But then we got shot down, and your people threatened us."

"We weren't sure who we were dealing with. Your IFF didn't show up Council. So we played it safe."

"But our IFF is functioning correctly. We have just checked that. My spectre authentification code should be transmitted as well."

"That is – unusual. May the technology have failed us? Anyway, Shepard, I can sense you are honest, and therefore I will let you go. We can even help with the repairs."

"Wouldn't mind the help. But, what happened to you after the war? Last time we met, you were being transferred to Thessia."

"Well, you know the usual things. After the war, the Justicars were put to use in reconstruction. We rebuilt Thessia. Then, I got an offer from the council. I light of my accomplishments, I was awarded Spectre status. I am since leading my followers to serve the Galaxy."

"Shepard, tell me: How did you fare after your recovery?"

"I uncovered Matriarch Tevos' scheming together with Liara."

"Ah yes. I heard about that. What a shame."

"Then, our government gave me even more honours to deal with. As you know, Canada, where I live now in Vancouver, is still part of the Commonwealth. The Monarch knighted me, making me Sir John Shepard and Liara is now the first non-human fellow of the royal society."

"It was nice catching up with you."

"And what brought you here?"

"Ah, just a simple assignment. Asari High Command wanted us to take out some rogue scientists doing dangerous experiments with Prothean tech."

"And where are they?"

"Haven't found them yet, but we are searching. We got help from Velvet Company, an Asari SpecOps."

"Ah well. Like old times."

Liara entered the room. She noticed Samara, but immediately turned to Shepard: "One week ago, I was contacted by a fellow researcher from the London Royal Society. She asked me on my opinion about her research and presented me with her findings. On Virmire, she had discovered ruins. I told her to go ahead and follow her aspirations."

"On Virmire? You mean she is here?"

"Yes, she is."

Samara looked at Liara: "Is her name Dr. Laura Smith?"

Liara raised an eyebrow: "Yes. It is. How did you know that?"

"My mission here is to bring her to justice. She has been conducting unauthorized experiments on prothean artifacts.

"But I know her! She would never do that!"

Samara was called over her InterCom: "Matriarch, Velvet Company reporting in. We have located the perpetrator and are moving into position. She is hiding out in an ancient bunker."

Let me speak to her and I will find out how this could happen."

"Interesting. You know her? She has taken refuge in a bunker. Maybe you could talk her into surrender?"

"If you promise you will not harm her?"

"I promise."

"Then let us go. She sent me the coordinates of her dig-site."

"There is no time to lose! We have to bring her to justice.", Samara said, jumping up. Noticing the glare that Shepard and Liara laid upon her, she added: "Peacefully."


	11. Ancient Truth

**Smith-Expedition Dig-Site "Alpha"**

The Asari commandos of Velvet Company were storming against the reinforced bunkers as a YMIR-mech shot at them from the top of the reinforcements, scattering the assailants into cover. Suddenly, it stopped firing.

Samara came running onto the battlefield, waving her hands over head to call off the Huntresses: "Everyone! Stop the hostilities. Ms. Smith has agreed to negotiations.

The heavy bunker door opened and a woman carrying a DataPad came running out: "I surrender myself. But first let me talk to Dr. T'Soni."

Liara and Shepard made their way through the crowd of commandos, towards the bunker entrance: "Laura. It is alright. Let us talk."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Communications Room**

Liara was stumped: "So you are telling me, someone in Asari High Command is falsely accusing you?"

"For Gods sake, Yes! These aren't even Prothean ruins!"

"Yes, the sigils don't match up. So what? It's from an earlier cycle."

"I did C-14 dating on some remains are found. They are about 55,000 years old. Do you see the problem?"

"Wait, you mean 55,000 years ago? The Protheans were not even FTL-space-faring then."

"And it's after the previous cycle. Virmire would have been in dead space then."

"We have to explore these ruins further."

Samara stood up: "Then the accusation was baseless. My work here is done. I will assign a team to help you with your thrusters. Velvet Company can return, but my followers will stay to render assistance."

**Smith-Expedition Dig-Site "Alpha", lower levels**

Liara, Laura, Tali and Shepard were walking through level after level of dusted corridors. Tali's Drone went ahead scanning the area for any dangers.

"A facility this big must have been controlled by some VI. Even if it is already deactivated, we should still be able to salvage some data."

Shepard raised his word: "And if it is still active? Remember, Vigil and Vendetta held 45,000 years."

"Then, we might learn even more."

The four came upon a closed door. Tali held her hand up, signalling the others to stop.

"I detect electronical equipment on the other side. Still active."

Tali placed her Omni-Tool on the wall. It emitted beeping sounds as it tried to open the door. Finally, it succeeded and the door swung open.

Behind the door, a large chamber appeared, filled with darkness. As the group entered, a light in the middle pulsated.

A beeping sound started. "Information gathering complete.", a disembodied voice said. The lights in the room went on, plunging the chamber into glaring brightness.

Shepard could see the white walls, the high ceiling and the projector in the middle. A yellow silhouette emanated from the projector beam.

"Information indicates end to extinction cycles. Utilisation of Crucible device is confirmed. Outcome satisfactory. Database lockdowns are rescinded."

Liara walked up to the silhouette of a VI: "Who are you?"

"I am Sentinel. The last guardian of this place. I am – was the last hope of the Inusannon."

"Explain."

"When the reaper devastated the Galaxy in our cycle, we had little choice. Unable to defeat them, our best and brightest hid themselves away in deep space, at the sacrifice of many other. We knew that even so, the Reapers would come back and exterminate us."

"What did you do?"

"The last thing we had was hope. Not for ourselves, but for those that could come after us. We initiated Project Destiny, to find the race that had the optimal attributes. The smartest, most progressive, strongest, fastest, best. We achieved our goal. Then, we initiated Project Ascension. To uplift this race, leave them with optimal abilities, a stable society, to face the reapers. We settled them on a planet we had scouted. We called them the Ih-sar-ah. In our language, it meant last hope."

"Which race did you uplift?"

"We called them the Rawspawn. Bipedal, aggressive, but also social and innovative. The optimal candidates. I cannot go into bigger detail. Most data was deleted to stop it from falling into the hands of the reapers."

"So you don't know what happened?"

"I do not. However, there is a miniature Relay here. It is co-traversable and leads to our base on the home planet of the Ih-Sar-Ah. It was activated by the blast of the crucible, as a contingency mechanism. There, more information will be available."

On the other side of the room, a gate opened. The metal slab retreated into the ceiling, screeching along the walls. The blue shimmer that came from the Relay lit the chamber that contained it.

Laura was so surprised by the unusual that she dropped her DataPad: "All these wonders. Under our feet all along."

Shepard called the Normandy: "EDI. We are about to traverse a conduit, similar to the one on Ilos. Relocate us over the CommRelays once we are there."

Liara opened her eyes wide: "Shepard. You can't possibly…"

"Oh, yes. I can. Tali, send your drone through. We have to know if it is traversable."

"Yes, Shepard. Drone away."

The floating sphere, glowing orange, made its way through the conduit. As it came into close proximity, it connected with the blue Mass Effect field. It disappeared, leaving lingering Bremsstrahlung behind it.

Tali looked forwards, concentrated onto the conduit with her OmniTool up: "Now let's see." The drone reappeared from the relay: "Creator, the relay is traversable and safe on the other side."

Shepard turned to her: "Tali? The drone called you a 'Creator'? Really?"

"I found - backups. Like the one EDI had. I might even be working on a project, but..."

Shepard took Liara and Tali by the hands: "Doesn't matter. Lets go." They ran towards the blue vortex and when they were close enough, they were engulfed, flung lightyears through space. Laura was still left behind. Cursing Shepard for running ahead, she decided to take the chance too. She ran towards the conduit and was transported through space.

**Ascension Laboratory, Unknown Location**

Shepard stood up, still spitting dust: "Is everyone alright?"

Tali, Liara and Laura still groaned from the force of the impact. The transit had not been soft. The Relay was glowing brightly, lighting up the room.

"I'm OK, Shepard.", Liara stood up. Tali and Laura followed her.

"Where are we?"

Laura activated the flashlight on her OmniTool and held it at the wall: "Same sigils here. This is an Inusannon ruin."

A VI activated from the wall: "Greetings. I detect a defeat of the reapers. All database locks are rescinded. Welcome to Project Ascension. Here, we have worked to create the perfect species."

Liara looked at the VI that had just activated: "Greetings as well. Which race did you create? And why have we not heard of it?"

"It is likely you have heard of the Ih-Sar-Ah. They are powerful and we left them considerable technology."

"Even the mighty can fall, through hubris. What makes you so sure that I know them?"

The VI brought up a hologram of the Ih-sar-ah. It slowly constituted, leaving Liara speechless. The VI commented: "Because you are one of them."

EDI reported in over the InterCom: "Shepard, I have successfully located you."

"Where are we?"

With a single word, EDI brought confirmation that the VI was saying the truth: "Thessia."


	12. Finding Answers

**New Temple of Athame, Thessia**

Several Asari were standing in front of the statue of Athame, their goddess. They were looking at the signs, meditating, praying. Two of them stood with their bondmates.

The two Human women had a look on their faces that made their opinion about this ancient ritual clear, yet they stayed, out of love and respect to the Asari culture.

A floor tile moved. Soon, a crowd had gathered around the shaking tile. Finally, with a burst, it flew upwards. Shepard exited, knocking dust off his armour. Next, Liara, Tali and Laura came out.

Laura looked around: "So that is where we are, interesting."

After leaving the temple, Liara activated the VI she held in her hand to ask it: "Now, who did you create the Asari from? We - everyone - deserves to know who the Rawspawn' are"

"The exact details are lost. The Reaper you knew as Souvereign attacked our base in their home system. This happened two-thousand years before the first interstellar spaceflight of the Protheans, according to your data."

"50,000 BC."

"Yes. Some of us managed to flee and take the Ih-sar-ah with them. We fled to this planet and continued our work. Eventually, we had done it. Unified all good attributes in a single species. Intelligent, yet social. Pacifistic, yet willing to fight for good. Long childhoods, biotic abilities, monogendered. We created the perfect society where the Ih-sar-ah and the remaining Inusannon lived in peace."

"Goddess. The paradise of Asari mythology was once reality."

"Yes. But when the Protheans came, they hunted us down. They enslaved the Asari and committed genocide on the Inusannon. Our leader had accepted an Asari as his wife. Together, they fled to the laboratory. But with the Protheans in pursuit, they activated the self-destruct mechanism, taking thousands of Protheans with them. I was spared in the lower chambers to preserve the truth for the future. However, I was not outfitted with all information. The Protheans had already stormed our data centre, taking all our information with them. I therefore do not possess the knowledge you seek. The only ones that might know were the Protheans."

Liara was disappointed by the relative lack of answers to all the Sentinel had prompted: "The truth about the Rawspawn, the Asari is out there, ours to find. I have to find a way."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Research and Intelligence Lab, Landing Bay A-19, Thessia Main Spaceport**

Liara bent over the VI data that she had salvaged. Trying to piece together what had happened. Who the Rawspawn were. Where the Asari came from.

She listened to the VIs again and again, but no new information came to light. The information about the origin of the Rawspawn had been deleted. EDI and Samantha had initially helped her to recover the data from the drives, but had given up already. While EDI was going over the ship reports, Samantha had disappeared into her cabin.

Shepard entered the room and walked up to her, putting his arms around her waist, and placed a kiss on the tip of one of the headcrests. Over time, they had developed a weak but permanent version of the Bond and he could feel her exhaustion.

She leaned backwards, against him. "I feel so - tired."

"I wouldn't wonder. You worked for 17 hours straight. You deserve a break."

"You think so, Shepard?" She smiled: "You're probably right." She turned around and placed a long kiss onto his lips. He took his arm and put it around her shoulder and back, pressing her against him. Liara also put her arms behind Shepard's back and, after breaking the kiss, deeply looked into his eyes with their foreheads touching.

He started to smile too: "I'll get you to bed. You need some rest."

Liara's steps were weak as Shepard led her out of the lab. Padok Wiks looked up from his DataPad on which he was currently studying the physiology of the Raloi. "Humans. Typical.", he muttered as he turned back to his documents.

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Bridge, Landing Bay A-19, Thessia Main Spaceport**

Shepard entered the bridge, having just dropped off Liara at their cabin. He also wanted to catch some rest, but before that, he would have to formally hand over command for the night. He had tried to call Kelly, so that she could do it for him, but she seemed to be unavailable over InterCom and absent from the bridge.

Garrus was sitting on a seat adjacent to the main conn. He looked up to his Commander: "Turning in for the night, Shepard?"

Shepard could suddenly feel how tired he had become. Liara's exhaustion had rubbed off onto him over the meld. "Yes, I am. Take care, will you?"

"I will, Shepard. Tali's coming up in an hour and since we're on blue light, there's a peaceful night shift coming up. Finally. The thing on Virmire really shaked me. And I thought I missed the violence. Guess there's a difference between fighting a war and being friendly fired without warning."

"See you in ten hours then."

Garrus winked at Shepard: "Have a good night."

Shepard walked back to his cabin, where Liara had already laid down in the bed, and took off his uniform. He joined her under the sheets and, with his arms around her back, she hummed a quiet melody as both drifted off into the sleep they had so desperately needed.

A so felt eternity later, but actually only six hours later, Shepard woke up. He tried to pull Liara closer for an embrace before getting up, but her place in bed was vacant. Sighing, he put on his deck uniform and left the cabin.

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Research and Intelligence Lab, Landing Bay A-19, Thessia Main Spaceport**

Shepard entered the Lab on his search for Liara, holding a coffee and a tea. While he liked a drink of coffee every morning, Asari physiology meant that caffeine interfered with their biotic abilities. Tea was fair game though, so he had made her a cup from the Earl Grey Samantha had given him. As he expected, Liara was to be found where she had been the day before, standing over the VI data once again.

She turned around to him: "Shepard. You were right; this isn't going to work like this. I have to give up on this lead."

"So you don't want to find out the truth about the descent of the Asari? But why? Is this not the mystery you had longed for so badly the last months?"

Liara smiled now: "It is. And I won't give up on it now. The Prothean Beacon that contained Vendetta held other data; Data which was recorded in the recovery operations in the temple. It should be stored in the Academy Library, here on Thessia."

Shepard smiled along as he followed her train of thought: "I guess that means…"

"A little research trip, Yes."

**Grand Academy of Arts and Sciences, Library wing, Thessia**

Liara and Shepard entered the main Library. Around them, Asari maidens were studying their planet's history, Science and the Arts. The entire knowledge available to the Asari was stored here, in the Library of the Grand Academy of Thessia. Here, the information recovered from the Prothean Beacon would be found.

Liara walked up to the catalogue VI hologram: "Search request: 'Contents Prothean Beacon Thessia'"

The catalogue returned: "82 results found."

Liara had to narrow the results down: "Truncate Year of Publication before 2186."

"Limitation complete. 8 results remaining"

"Show results."

Liara copied the list onto her DataPad. She loved researching, spending time among the tomes of knowledge that had been gathered in Millennia. Together with Shepard, she walked to the reading room.

**Grand Academy of Arts and Sciences, Reading room, Thessia**

Eventually, Liara closed the window with the last book, now frustrated once again.

"We won't progress like this. All the important information is classified."

Shepard looked up to her: "We can't give up now. Even if it is classified, it's still here, right?"

"Yes, but in the Level 4 vault. Only accessible with direct permission from the Republics."

Shepard smiled: "Interesting."

**Grand Academy of Arts and Sciences, Level-4-Vault, Thessia**

"Spectre Status recognised. General-Commander Sir John Shepard, Systems Alliance."

The door opened.

"See, it worked."

Liara gave Shepard a kiss on the cheek: "What would I do without you?"

"Stand in front of a locked door, I suppose."

Liara chuckled and entered the vault. Inside, a legendary wealth of knowledge lay. She went directly to the VI terminal. "Open the Dossier on the Prothean Beacon" She was immediately lost in the wealth of information, the Prothean Records being so vast that the files about the Inusannon were just a needle in a haystack. Liara was ripped out of her wide-eyed search by the clanking sound of military boots entering the vault.

Several Asari Commandos clad in purple armour entered the vault. Liara turned around. She immediately noticed the insignia of the Velvet Skull. From her work as the Shadow Broker with Council Intelligence, she knew that the Velvet Skulls were a BlackOps unit of Asari High Command.

An Asari with a shrouded "Liara T'Soni, you are arrested for high treason."

Liara asked the woman: "Says who?"

The shrouded figure lifted up her hood, revealing herself as Matriarch Tevos: "I do. Sadly, you will not reach the trial. Instead, you will disappear. There was a – shuttle crash. I regret that it has to end like this. But business is business."

Liara raised her pistol: "Never. The truth about the Asari must not die. Only over my dead body."

Tevos stepped back: "Very well."

Suddenly, from the side a commando appeared and, before Liara could react, had ripped her pistol straight from her hands. The assailant whipped Liara in the back of the neck with the pistol, shouting angrily: "This is for Tela!"

Liara was knocked to the floor. Her head felt dizzy, but she collected the concentration she had left. Where was Shepard? He had entered the vault together with Liara, but where did he go after she had been browsing the files? It must have been hours. And who was Tela? Maybe Tela Vasir? The rogue spectre she had taken down on Illium, with Shepard, two years ago? Liara pulled herself to her knees and looked up. She muttered: "And you are?"

"My name is Rina Vasir. You killed my sister, and now, I will take revenge!"

Liara looked back at Tevos: "But why? Why all this? How did you escape from prison? How did you get the Velvet Skulls behind you?"

"My dear girl T'Soni. Is it not obvious? I still have friends in high places. Together, we will rebuild the lost glory of the Asari and restore our natural supremacy as the galactic Master Race. It was all so – perfect. We had the galaxy under our control. The Turians served us loyally, the Salarians were just interested in the research we had conducted, and the other races could be kept under control. Our methods – infiltration, seduction and domination held firm. But then humanity showed up. They didn't respect us and expanded like – cancer. The reaper war was the final straw. Our people shall rise again. But you will not. Kill her, Rina."

A pistol was raised to Liara's head. Rina tried to mock her one last time: "This is much too gentle a death. Sadly, I have no time to make you suffer enough."

Liara could hear the safety being pushed back. Where was Shepard? She felt so helpless. Worse than when Thessia fell. She had had hope left back then, but there was no hope now. Rina would kill her, and hide the truth about the Asari. Liara gulped. A shot fell and a dead Asari hit the floor.


	13. Into Darkness, Part 1

Liara opened her eyes again, surprised to be alive. A shot had been fired alright, but not at her. In front of her eyes, Rina collapsed. Her forehead showed a little red point, the place she had just been shot. Suddenly, another Commando dropped dead. Reacting instinctively, Liara threw a Singularity in front of her, catching the Velvet Skulls off-guard as they desperately scrambled to find the sniper, and then jumped around the corner, removing herself from the hostile line of fire.

From her new location, she could see the sniper. Shepard was there, driving the rogue operatives into cover behind the walls. But when one of them placed a turret, Shepard was quickly forced into cover himself. Without her friendly sniper, Liara quickly ran up the stairs, to escape the fire of the turret and took refuge behind the railing that lined the elevated walkway.

Shepard fired an incineration charge at the turret, failing to do real damage. And now, the Commandos advanced again. Suddenly, the door was blown open. Out came shooting a Turian. Garrus fired his DMR into the room, breaking the deadly charge of the Commandos. Tali stormed after him and picked off the turret with an EMP-Overload before it could turn to fire at them. Shepard returned fire as well. The Commandos that had attacked the Liara and the Commander lost woman after woman and were forced into retreat.

However, Tevos was not giving up as easily. With a biotic push, she slammed Garrus against the wall. She raised her pistol: "Mind over Matter, Turian."

Suddenly, as from nowhere, Tali came running up. The stock of her shotgun hit Tevos right in the jaw, delivering a knock-down blow. Tali immediately jumped down onto Tevos, sitting on her chest and restraining her arms, angrily shouting: "You bosh'tet!" Tali punched Tevos, straight on in the face. "Nobody" Punch. "messes" Punch. "with" Punch. "my Garrus!" Knockout.

Garrus stood up and had to pull Tali off Tevos to prevent his girlfriend killing the former Councillor. "Tali! She's not worth it. We need her alive."

Shepard walked down the walkway he and Liara had taken refuge to and called to Garrus: "That was close call. Good thing you two showed up. How'd you know that we got into a sticky situation here?"

Garrus put his DMR on his back: "Ah, yes. Some Asari with mean-looking uniforms showed up at the Normandy. Wanted to confiscate the ship. One of them left her communicator on, and we overheard 'engaging Shepard'. After we took 'em out, we had Samantha locate you through your beacon and, well – here we are."

Shepard slapped handcuffs on the still moaning Tevos: "Forward. We'll bring you to court. This time, for good."

Outside, the Normandy swooped in for a landing. The group entered with their prisoner and, as the Ship soared into the skies again, Tevos scoffed directly into Shepard's face: "How will you do that? My people are everywhere on Thessia. No public office, no court, no council, no parliament they haven't infiltrated. No one will believe you. I will make them."

Liara could not believe it. Her home planet, Thessia, infiltrated by a perversion of democracy, a dictatorship of some mighty, acting in 'the best interest of the people'. She had enough. "Shepard. We can't… We can't leave her here. We have to bring her to earth, so she can stand trial there."

Shepard brought Tevos to the brig, then returned to the bridge. He took his place at the conn, then gave his orders: "Set course for the Parnitha relay and prepare a transfer to Charon."

Joker and EDI set the course. With their Commander's "Engage!" they departed on their long voyage home.

**Asari Republics Grand Dockyard, Thessia**

Lidanya stepped out of her shuttle. She had just received the news of the shootout in the vault. "Where is Shepard?" she asked her Lieutenant.

"The Commandos took heavy losses and failed. Shepard escaped on the Normandy and…"

"And what? Tell me. NOW!" Lidanya shouted at her Lieutenant.

"Matriarch Tevos was taken hostage by them. They are fleeing the System."

"By Athame, the time has come." Lidanya stepped back into her shuttle. "Bring me to the Destiny Ascension."

The shuttle flew out of the dockyard and into Orbit where the Destiny Ascension was in space dock after being decommissioned by the Council. Lidanya had been honourably discharged from the Republic Fleet and offered a position in the Matriarch Council by Irissa. Eventually, Irissa had tasked her with the recruitment of huntresses for – special - tasks. That day, the Velvet Skulls were created. The Sorority of the Velvet Skull, as it was officially called did the dirty work the Republics.

Eventually, Lidanya and Irissa had visited the former councillor Tevos in prison. There Lidanya had realised for the first time the truth about the Asari. A truth she had to keep secret to uphold Asari supremacy. If the Asari were not the apex of their planet's evolution, but instead a creation of another species, how could they be the supreme species in the Galaxy?

Lidanya had to react. The Velvet Skulls had to keep the truth. When Dr. Smith made her discovery on Virmire, the news spread to Lidanya quickly. She had to silence Dr. Smith, whatever the cost. Her loyal Velvet Company was dispatched along with an Asari Spectre to eliminate the rebel scientist. But Shepard had intervened, saving the life of the scientist.

The Destiny Ascension had been reactivated and transferred to the Velvet Skulls shortly after its decommission from the Republican Fleet. Knowing that only few could be trusted on a project as important as this, Lidanya had ordered modifications to the ship. Where previously ten-thousand of Thessia's finest had served, only empty walkways and hangars were now lined up. Almost all functions could be taken over by the on-board VI, letting it operate with minimal crew, if necessary.

Finally, Lidanya had made the final step to make the Destiny Ascension her own. No longer would it stand for the ideals of the Asari; instead it would defend them with righteous might. It was no longer the Destiny Ascension; Lidanya had rechristened it 'Destiny Vengeance'.

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Sol-System**

The Normandy left the Relay corridor and trailed blue Bremsstrahlung behind it. Joker and EDI got ready for the orbital insertion and landing on Earth. Shepard sat back in his seat relaxed, the nightmare was over. He could turn over Tevos to justice and then…

His thought were interrupted by a shot the Normandy took from another ship. The ship was shaken, throwing Shepard off balance. On the rear view-screen, he could see an Asari Dreadnought approach. The Normandy was hailed by Lidanya: "Attention. Lower your shields, turn over your hostage and surrender your weapons. Failure to comply will result in your immediate destruction."

Shepard ran up to Joker: "Can we outrun them to earth?"

Joker smiled: "Them? Yes. Their guns? Well, maybe. We can sure as hell risk it, but I can't be sure."

Shepard turned around to Samantha: "Report out surrender. I am not endangering the lives off all hands aboard this ship."

Liara interrupted him: "Shepard. We can't do that. If we let Lidanya win, it was all for nought. Do you think, she would really let us go now? After all the things we found out about the Asari? The people deserve to know the truth. We can't let it die."

Shepard took a deep breath. He was eager to take risks when necessary, but this seemed just too big for him. Still, he decided to take it on: "Order revoked. Immediate course for Earth."

The flight of the Normandy was followed by a reaction by the Destiny Vengeance as well. It resumed fire with a barrage from its Mass Accelerator Cannons, hitting the Normandy.

On the bridge, the damage seemed inconsequential, but in engineering, Kenneth saw a situation far worse emerge. The primary cooling system had been disabled, and the redundant backups too were failing quickly. He ran to a console to check the damage. Disheartened and desperate, he called the bridge: "Commander! The cooling system is down, and the Mass Effect Core is lighting up like a Christmas tree! I cannae keep it stable. We have to eject the Core!"

Shepard wasted no time: "Eject immediately, then."

However, Joker had something to say about it too: "Wait a second. Just moving us into position." He pushed the Normandy nose down, so that the ejection shaft was pointed directly at the Destiny Vengeance.

In Engineering, Kenneth pushed the button for the emergency ejection of the Mass Effect Core. A deafening sound rumbled through Engineering as the Core left its housing, which was replaced by silence as soon only the vacuum of space separated the Core from its ship. The Core flew through space, towards the Destiny Vengeance. Lidanya attempted an evasion manoeuvre, but it was too late.

The Core was sucked up into the Thruster Vortex at the front. The Mass Effect fields induced a massive Alcubierre field inside the Core, bringing the mix of now plasmatic Iridium and the Hydrogen fuel to sub-nuclear detonation. The massive dreadnought was crippled as explosions ripped through the entire ship.

**Destiny Vengeance, Bridge**

"Damage report, NOW!", Lidanya shouted at her lieutenant as soon as the chain of explosions stopped.

"We have taken severe damage. Our main reactors are offline. Life support has power for eight hours left. All weapon systems are offline. Main propulsion is offline. ARCS and TRCS are operating with emergency power."

Lidanya knew she had lost. But she could still take her enemies down with her: "Immediate deorbit. Target Alliance Headquarters, Vancouver. So be it. We will die today for the glory of Thessia and take the Alliance with us. May the divine wind of Athame be with us today."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Bridge**

Joker reported to the Commander: "Shepard, we got these Daughters of Bitches real hard. They are reduced to their emergency RCS." He looked at his panel, in shock: "Wait. This can't be right. They are attempting a deorbit. Their projected impact location is Vancouver."

Shepard knew he had to react quickly. If he wanted to save Vancouver, he had to board the Destiny Ascension and reinsert it into orbit. He jumped up, fetched Garrus, Tali and Liara and called to Engineering: "Kenneth, Gabby, come to the Hangar 2 in full RI-gear. We'll have to do some on-site work."


	14. Into Darkness, Part 2

The Kodiak left the Normandy shuttle bay, with Shepard, Liara, Garrus, Tali, Kenneth and Gabriella aboard. The pilot seat was empty, as EDI was steering the shuttle remotely. To evade the sensors of the Destiny Vengeance, the shuttle approached on a course that circled around the dreadnought several times before eventually spiralling in into the hangar.

Inside, the once so mighty ship was deserted. Deck across deck, the hallways were void of any crew, leaving Shepard and his party an easy passage. Once they got down to Engineering, directed by the ever-helping voice of EDI, Kenneth, Gabriella and Tali scrambled to the terminals to reactivate the engines and prevent the Destiny Vengeance falling like a rock out of the sky and ploughing through Vancouver, undoubtedly causing millions of deaths.

Shepard, Garrus and Liara continued back upwards in the ship. Eventually, they reached the corridor just outside the bridge, having encountered no resistance along the way. The only crew was on the bridge, possible only due to the modifications made in secret by the Velvet Skull, to enable an operational status with as few as possible conspirators.

The three went into position around the door that separated the bridge from the corridor. Garrus put a breaching charge on the door and Liara raised a singularity. Then, they breached to the bridge. Shepard and Garrus came in with DMRs blazing while Liara threw her singularity. Several of the conspirators fell immediately to gunfire.

Lidanya too was hit by one of Shepard's shots and fell, wounded but alive, off her chair at the conn. A gun put against her head by Liara ended the firefight, with the Velvet Skulls surrendering to save their Matriarch. Garrus disarmed and handcuffed the Commandos while Shepard and Liara administered Medi-Gel to the wounded.

Lidanya taunted Shepard: "You may have arrested us, but soon, we shall all die for the glory of Athame, and take your pitiful Alliance with us."

Shepard knelt down to Lidanya, who was leaning against the conn table, and chuckled: "I don't think so. Three of our finest engineers are in your engine room. They'll return your ship onto a stable orbit around earth. Your game is over."

Lidanya snickered at Shepard: "It has just begun. I still have one trump left. Two of my most experienced Commandos seem to have escaped your grasp."

Only now did Shepard notice that a hatch, hidden in the back, was opened.

"My Commandos will kill your engineers and make sure that the supremacy of the Asari does not end today."

Garrus walked up to Lidanya and held her tightly at the neck. She was gasping for air as he lifted her up: "That's my Tali you are talking about."

Lidanya had trouble speaking, yet did not miss the opportunity to taunt the Turian that was lifting her by the neck: "Defiance in the face of death. Once the alliance of your human friends has been decapitated in Vancouver, the power of the Hierarchy will crumble under the iron fist of my sisters."

Garrus dropped her: "Not if I stop you."

Suddenly, a rumble hit the Destiny Vengeance, and a console on the wall reported a hull breach in Engineering.

Lidanya looked at Shepard: "It seems you are too late. Your Engineers are dead, and at last we will have revenge."

The Turian eyes of Garrus lost their soul as he gazed at the console on the wall. He raised his gun at Lidanya, ready to kill the Asari that was at fault for Tali's death. But then, moments before he pulled the trigger, his InterCom reported an incoming call. As he heard Tali's voice on the other end, he lowered his weapon, relaxed.

**Engineering, Destiny Vengeance, Five Minutes Earlier**

Kenneth and Tali were working on the consoles while Gabby was busy replacing the blown Tokamak coils that conducted the streams of superheated Helium through the underbelly of the ship. If they could not bring the TRCS back online, the course of the Destiny Vengeance would come down right into downtown Vancouver, bringing with it death and destruction.

Gabby clicked the last Tokamak into position and returned up to the platform where Kenneth and Tali were just finished setting the new course. Kenneth got ready to engage it when he heard the sound of running boots in the distance, prompting him to pause and look around.

In the distance, he could see Asari Commandos running down the walkways to the three Engineers current position. Quick thinking would be required to escape this calamity. He turned around to Gabby, activating on his RIG-visor. The visor wrapped around his head, prompting Gabby to do the same.

The Velvet Skulls closed in fast on the three, yet Kenneth stayed calm. "Sole Magnets!" he called into a closed channel between them, leaving the assailants unaware of his plan.

"Hands up." the Commando that was pushing her gun into Tali's back ordered them. While Tali and Gabby obeyed, Kenneth held his hands at his waist. The Asari repeated herself: "Now, or you will all die."

Kenneth obeyed now, but, when his hands were raised above his head and the Commando turned around to her accomplice, he activated his OmniTool and shot an Incineration charge at the side of the Vortex stream-chamber. The wall gave way to the burst, opening the interior of Engineering to the vacuum of space. The two Commandos were sucked out, being taken by such utter surprise that they had no time to react.

After the coast was clear of the assailants, Kenneth activated a shielding field, isolating the room from space once again and repressurized the compartment. After deactivating their RIG-visors again, Kenneth and Gabriella resumed their work while Tali reported in to Garrus.

Kenneth looked at the delta-v numbers and noticed a discrepancy: "Gabby, the numbers are way off. The remaining propellant is not enough to raise perigee out of the atmosphere."

Gabby smiled: "Using the traditional, linear, tokamak field configuration, indeed not. However, you remember my PhD-thesis, right?"

The idea that Gabby had dawned on Kenneth slowly, but surely, prompting a smile: "You mean your 'Reaction Gas Dispersal Reduction through Spiral Tokamak Field Configurations'?"

"Exactly. Which, by raising the specific impulse by 12%, therefore gives us enough delta-v to complete the re-insertion burn."

"My girl is a genius." Kenneth replied to her statement, his head coming closer, in range for a kiss.

The intimacy was interrupted by Tali: "Do you two want to be alone? We still need to actually do the burn, you know."

Kenneth was not stopped by this interruption, and after finishing their kiss, Gabby turned around to the console, where she entered her Tokamak configuration and executed the burn.

The Destiny Vengeance was no longer in danger of hitting the earth, instead now being in a highly hyperbolic orbit around earth with a perigee at 120km and an apogee of 200,000km. Relieved, Kenneth sat down against the console with Gabby and leaned his head on her shoulder. Once again, Tali took it upon her to inform the others of her success.

**Alliance HQ, Gagarin Plaza, Vancouver, Earth**

Shepard and Liara walked up the steps to the HQ of the Alliance. Inside the entrance, Councillor Irissa awaited them with Samara and an entire platoon of Huntresses that had all raised their weapons. "Commander Shepard, I hereby revoke your Spectre Status and arrest you for treason against the Asari Republics."

Liara raised her gun and Shepard stared at Samara: "What is going on here?"

"I have been informed by the councillor that you are a traitor. Drop your weapons. Both of you."

Shepard lowered his weapon and signalled Liara to do the same. "Trust me, Samara. You are arresting the wrong person."

"Trust you? Why, after this? Why should I trust the man who I am told is a traitor, and distrust the woman who is my only superior?"

Shepard pulled up his OmniTool: "Because I have evidence." He showed her a recording of Tevos attack on the vault, her speech about Asari supremacy and Lidanya's threat on Vancouver.

Samara gave the Huntresses the signal to stand down and turned to point her gun at Irissa: "I am afraid the Commander is right. Your conspiracy has failed and you are under arrest by the authority granted to me by the other council members.

Samara raised her OmniTool: "I have submitted the evidence to plebiscite."

The results of the plebiscite showed up quickly, showing the opinion of the people. Irissa had overstayed her welcome with the Asari and the results were as expected. Almost everyone had voted for her impeachment. But the other result was more surprising. Not another politician from the Matriarch Council would succeed Irissa. Instead, Samara was chosen by the Plebiscite. She was rendered speechless.

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Research Lab, Vancouver**

Liara stood over the data from the Prothean Beacon she had recovered from the vault. Some of the information would certainly be of value to the Shadow Broker network, but that was not what she was after. She was looking for the truth about the Asari, the truth that the Velvet Skulls had worked so desperately to hide.

Then, just as Shepard entered the room, she found it. The Inusannon records that stated the origin of the Asari. Liara was speechless. She could not believe it. As Shepard approached her, she turned around to him, to tell him the truth: "Shepard. You have come in at a good time. I found the Inusannon data in the Prothean Beacon. The origin of the Asari is", she stopped, shaken by the magnitude of her discovery, "Humanity."

Shepard opened his eyes wide: "What? You're joking, right?"

"Shepard, I am not. This is the truth. The Inusannon made an expedition into Sol and found the humans. They recognized their quick development, and their potential to stop the Reapers. Then, they took specimens, and changed their biology to fit their view of a perfect species."

Shepard was just beginning to grasp the magnitude of the revelation that Liara had uncovered. What developments might now follow?


	15. The Greatest Gift

**Dawkins-Hall, Royal Society, London, Earth**

The lecture hall was filled to the brim with fellows and members of the press as Dr. Smith and Dr. T'Soni stepped down from the podium. They had broken the news to the scientific community and the public at large. Liara looked around and, on the other side of the room, caught sight of Shepard, Garrus, Tali, Joker, EDI, Samantha and Kelly.

As the crowd dispersed, the reporters rushing outside to contact their news agencies, Laura was surrounded by her colleagues, eager to hear the minutiae of her discoveries. Her evidence had gone beyond the contents of the Prothean Beacon - instead, it had provided the final proof that it was not a divine being that created the Asari, just another intelligent species with tens of millennia of experience in genetic engineering.

Before the contents of the beacon had been revealed, instead being kept secret by the Velvet Skull, every single one of her inquiries had been stonewalled by the Asari Government and the Grand Academy. They had clung on to the dogma that it was Athame that had created the Asari, while every other species had slowly evolved on their respective home planet.

But now, the truth was out in the open. The Inusannon had populated Thessia with the Asari and transplanted some Flora and Fauna along with them, working towards a goal of perfection: A perfect planet, a perfect species, a perfect society. After the Protheans had unknowingly wiped out the last Inusannon, it had taken them centuries to piece back together Asari history from data fragments. Eventually, they had decided to create the goddess of Athame to replace the legends of the Inusannon and keep up the facade.

The biomorphology and, most importantly, the biochemistry was so similar that it had seemed like an obvious step to assume common descent. While there were clear similarities between most sentient races, the other similarities were orders of magnitude below what Humans and Asari had in common.

Also, the biotic abilities of the Asari were, as Laura could prove beyond reasonable doubt, irreducibly complex, with several features showing clear signs of being artefacts of engineering done by an intelligent designer. In a sense, they were "on the cliff of Mount Improbable".

Laura glanced up, at the oil-painted picture of the namesake of the hall she had just talked in, hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. Even though she knew it was just an illusion, the old man seemed to smile at her. She smiled back.

Liara walked up to Shepard. Finally, the uncertainty that had permeated the last week was over as she found rest in his arms.

**Old Queen Vic's Pub, London, Earth**

The group was sitting in a pub, celebrating the events of the day. They had uncovered the Velvet Skull's conspiracy and finally got their well-earned rest.

Joker took a swig from his beer and set it down again: "Now that was one hell of a week. We start looking for pirates and end up stopping a conspiracy."

Shepard chuckled: "I never seem to get proper rest. Trouble just attracts me. Which they have in common with a certain Asari at this table." He turned to give Liara a kiss.

Liara broke free from when she saw a photo of Shepard come up on the TV in the corner of the room. She signaled the publican to turn up the volume.

"...mander Sir John Shepard. The data recovered by his actions had led to several arrests in the highest circles of the Asari Republics. Matriarch Lidanya, former Admiral of the Destiny Ascension has been arrested by Alliance forces while allegedly attempting to destroy a Council frigate with an unauthorizedly reactivated Destiny Ascension to silence witnesses. Matriarch Irissa, Member of the Citadel Council, has been impeached in a landslide plebiscite. Her elected successor is Matriarch Samara, the Spectre that had gotten the ball rolling after her colleague Shepard uncovered the evidence for the Asari's Human past and the conspirative group 'Sorority of the Velvet Skull', winning the popularity of her countrywomen. Stay tuned for a special report by Dr. Laura Smith, tonight on..."

Liara turned off the sound again. She sighed: "Now we've uncovered the same scandal twice. I hope we don't have to a third time. But what is the prison that can detain them, where they will not be freed by their accomplices?"

Shepard chuckled: "There's an old friend that I'd ask a favour", while paying the check and Liara got ready to leave. But when she turned around, she saw Shepard on his knees, holding a little box in his hands.

"Liara, I thought about this for so long. We have spent so much time together, as friends and more than that. You are the reason I survived the reaper war, just another reason to love you. Doctor Liara T'Soni, do you want to marry me?"

Only now did Liara see the engagement ring that Shepard held in his hands. She smiled at him: "Yes. I love you."

Shepard rose to his feet: "I love you too, Liara."

Liara kissed him: "I know."

**Main Dock, Omega**

The Normandy docked onto the space station and the Airlock opened to reveal Shepard and Garrus, driving three OmniCuffed Asari out. Aria entered the room, clapping into her hands with excitememt.

"Shepard! Nice to see you. I see you brought company?"

Shepard walked forward: "Yes."

Aria stepped forward, placing her hand against Tevos' face, sliding from her cheer to an angry growl: "Oh, you! Hasn't anyone told you how dammed bad for business you girls were?" She pulled Tevos closer to her face, and resumed her smile: "Well, you'll certainly have plenty of", a devilish grin went across her face, "opportunites to repay me now".

Shepard stepped up to Aria, holding up his OmniTool to transfer the payment: "Take care".

Aria laughed as she led Tevos, Irissa and Lidanya into her Shuttle: "The money's nice, but keeping 'em here's already its own reward."

Shepard exchanged a worried look with Garrus as the Normandy pulled out of the dock again: "Sounds nasty what Aria's got in store there."

The Turian sighed: "Yes. Still, better than locking them up on the Citadel, where they'd be freed by some co-conspirator tomorrow."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Research and Intelligence Lab**

Padok Wiks exitedly hummed, working at the microscope over his sample. He was ready to test his theory about the longevity of the Asari. The cells were already dividing into a tenth generation. If the isolated proteine took effect, the telomeres would show no shorting or damage, even at atomic level.

Eventually, the cell division was finished and Padok analysed the cell nuclei. What he found surprised even him: Not one of the telomeres was damaged. The proteine had worked as intended and rebuilt the telomere tips.

He called out to Liara who was reading the day's intel on a seat: "Dr. T'Soni! The recovered data was correct. I have been able to synthesize the described proteine and injected it into sample cells. The telomeres were protected, and do not accumulate damage over time."

Liara looked up from her DataPad: "And that means that..."

"Using this proteine, a treatment can be constructed that dramatically slows down all aging processes in humans. This ability is innate to the Asari, where this proteine is present in all cells from birth. This should bring human lifespans up to those of Asari. The mechanism was described in the data from the Prothean Beacon; I would never have discovered it myself."

Liara opened her eyes wide. Relieved from a dark fear she had tried to block out for the last four years, she sank back into her seat. Tears of joy made their way down her cheeks and she left the lab for her and Shepard's cabin.

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Captain's Cabin**

In Shepard's cabin, she was awaited by her fiance, holding a glass of Thessian wine in his hand. As she entered, he handed her a glass as well. Together, they sat down on the couch and looked into each other's eyes. The moment seemed to last in eternal bliss, but eventually their lips closed in on each other.

After they pulled apart again, Liara put her hand against Shepard's face: "Today, you have given me a great gift. The assurance that we will be together for the rest of our lives. Your proposal reminded me of my biggest fear: You withering away in a hundred years, leaving me behind to live a millennium in grief. From the beacon, Padok found the key to Asari longevity, and applied it to human cells. I..." She stuttered from the gravity of her relief. "will not be a widow in a hundred years."

Shepard could no longer keep his emotions at bay. He had always wondered what Liara would go on to do after his death, but this revelation brought him relief too. She had brought him to tears of joy as well. As the evening progressed, they talked on. The bottle of wine soon disappeared, and was replaced by a bottle of Whisky.

Eventually, they landed on their bed, entangled in a kiss. Before Liara initiated a meld, she whispered in his ear: "Today, you have given me the greatest gift anyone has ever received. I don't think I will ever be able to return this favour, but tonight, I will certainly try."


	16. -- Scars of the Soul: Sum Noctis --

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Kelly's and Samantha's Cabin, 2187.11.1**

Kelly returned to her cabin and was disappointed to see Samantha already sleeping. The previous two weeks had been stressful and she could understand the need to get some sleep, although she would have preferred to spend a romantic evening. Kelly got down on the bed, crawling up to Sam, and pulled the blanket over them both.

Kelly treasured the time she could spend with Samantha, her anchor in life, knowing that things hadn't always been so enjoyable. The memory of how they met tied directly into the end to the darkest chapter of Kelly's life.

**Freya Residential Area, Apartment 47b, Zakera Ward, Citadel, 2187.8.17**

"Patient Name: Kelly Chambers. Age: 29. Patient matches 11 of the DSM-23 criteria for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Her symptoms include paranoia, insomnia, episodic flashbacks triggered by certain situations and claustrophobia. She compensates with severe substance abuse of oral cannabinoids, dermal nicotine and alcohol. Therapy takes place with MZP and encouraged socialization. MZP is given by day to enable workplace functioning while socialization is to take place in the evening and night to restore previous quantity and quality of social functioning."

Kelly ended her report. Every day, after she was through with the other patients, she went back to her apartment and became her own. Working with other people's PTSD on a daily basis in an attempt to escape her own was the one thing that still kept Kelly going.

She had to help them; she felt this to be her duty. The MZP she took every morning would lose its calming effect soon, and she either had to be asleep or in Purgatory by then. Going to the hottest nightclub on the Citadel every evening was an unbearable thought to her sober self, but with alcohol in her veins, she was never too shy.

In the mornings she would sneak out of the bed of whomever she had slept with this night and get to her own apartment, where she caught up the final hours of sleep she needed before once again, fuelled by coffee and her dedication to duty, starting her workday as a psychotherapist.

Spending the night with a man, a woman, a Turian or an Asari, occasionally more than one at once, was another way she tried to suppress her condition. While it worked, driving the nightmares away, one night at a time, when she woke up in the morning she would loath herself all over again.

The wounds the Collectors had left on her body had healed quickly, but the wounds on her soul never went away. After Shepard had freed her, her own mind became her prison. When Cerberus attacked the Citadel, she barely managed to flee, only escaping because she'd taken up another name.

Then, just six weeks later, the Reapers attacked the Citadel. The Presidium had been evacuated into the Wards and the Destiny Ascension, and Kelly had found herself in a blast-shelter room at the edge of a Ward; she had seen the Reapers moving the Citadel to Earth. When the Crucible was fired, the portion of the Ward that her shelter was in broke off and only the automated blast doors saved her and the millions of others in the thousands of shelter rooms.

Eventually, the debris was stabilized and, just two hours after the defeat of the reapers, a rescue operation by Alliance Pioneers recovered the giant piece of debris and evacuated the blast shelters. The major structural damage was repaired within a month, with Reaper wrecks providing most of the raw material. The Citadel was mostly restored within half a year, although the Council had just moved in half a month ago. Kelly, still mentally scarred, tried to help people with PTSD, and before soon she was working full-time as a psychotherapist.

Kelly tried to suppress the memory that just came up again, so she walked up to her cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey. She poured herself a glass, walking back over to the window from which she could see the better part of Zakera Ward, the Presidum and, most importantly, earth.

Suddenly, darkness returned and Kelly was back in the stasis pod in the collector base. She was stuck, her prison only marginally larger than her own body, and there was no escape. No escape. Stuck in a one-person-hell, her sense of time had lapsed. Was it minutes she was trapped? Was it centuries? There was no way to know, but then, light returned along with Shepard's face, and she was freed.

Kelly opened her eyes again. She was still in her apartment, not even having left the spot she was standing in. Just another flashback. Now, the whiskey seemed like an attractive method of escape. Kelly downed the whole glass. The game was on for the night, and Kelly headed to Purgatory.

**Nightclub "Purgatory", Citadel**

The entrance was lined with queues of waiting people, but Kelly could simply walk past them. Coming in every night, talking to the right people, had quickly earned her VIP-status. Here was her way out of her trauma, being with other people, drinking, dancing and chatting with them, usually even ending up together with someone to eventually spend the night with.

Soon, she found herself with a group of Alliance Academy students celebrating the last nights of inter-term vacation before they had return to their classes in Vancouver. Kelly quickly picked up speed and, after a few drinks, headed to the dance floor with a student in tow. They danced for what seemed like only a moment to Kelly, yet was long enough to get her thirsty for another drink. The student was whisked away by her boyfriend, who, to Kelly's surprise had brought three drinks, one of which he handed to Kelly.

Kelly followed the couple, and took a seat beside them when they sat down at the edge of the student group. Chatting about mundane things, drinking even more and starting to dance for the group with three other women was in the further course of events. Kelly loved these situations, where she could let herself go and party away her pain. Soon, an eCig was passed around, and Kelly took part as well. Only after she had taken her drag, she noticed the C-Cartridge that was loaded in the place where normally an N-Cartridge would be.

Kelly did not mind the drugs she had just consumed; in fact they even helped her slide into the partying drift she had sought with such great vigour for the last hours. She would have to take a detox shot before she could take her MZP in the morning, but she didn't care, her focus was entirely on tonight.

Eventually, the student group left, and Kelly returned on her quest to find people to party with. After minutes spent wandering around, she stumbled upon a group of Turians that were on shore leave. After a round of drinks, she started to dance with one of the Turians, a Sergeant of the Hierarchy.

Before soon she found herself on a couch, somewhere in a quiet corner, with the Turian beside her; everything went like automated now. Kelly noticed an Asari that had sat down on the other side of the Turian, turned to him. The next events went past Kelly, like in a dream. Strong arms carried her, face to face with the Asari that had joined them, into an apartment.

Only now, it was that her perception lapsed completely. Drunk, drugged and excited, she stumbled into the Turian's bedroom. There was the Asari, the Turian and herself; Kelly just barely remembered that she would need DextroZymes in the morning, to help her body deal with dextrochiral substances, and that she needed to take off her jewellery, three people in a meld often causing burns where conductive metals touched skin.

Then, the next thing Kelly remembered was waking up. She kissed the Turian and the still sleeping Asari goodbye, collected her clothes, retrieved her bracelet from her trouser pocket and left the Apartment. Only now, she noticed how much her head hurt, making her feel ill. She popped MZP against her PTSD and ASA against her headache into her mouth and swallowed. While most of her mornings were spent with a hangover, this was worse than usual. Her body still hurt in places she hadn't even known could hurt, all from last night's events. She had gone too far, she now realised.

Then, she collapsed, passed out from the interaction between all the physiological ballast she had accumulated inside her during the last eight hours and her sanity-inducing MZP. As her vision of the world was reduced to a tiny tunnel above her, she could feel being transported into an ambulance before finally passing out.


	17. Holding Out For A Hero

**Presidium Commons, Citadel**

Samantha stepped out into the open, breathing in the cold, fresh air of the simulated morning. Her night had been short; she just couldn't switch off to sleep properly, something was plaguing her subconscious. Working for the Shadow Broker Network, which was by now serving the Council, in Signal Intelligence was tough and she frequently got to see things that would not let most people sleep well.

Liara was both a fair boss and a good friend, but sadly already spoken for by Shepard, so Samantha still had to find a woman to fill an emptiness that remained in her life.

The blooming willow tree planted on the edge of the balcony above Samantha let its yellow-whitish blossoms rain upon her as it was shaken by a breeze in the microclimate of the Presidium-Ring. The blossoms fell onto Samantha, covering her face and neck with petals and pollen. Samantha had to giggle like a schoolgirl as the blossoms tickled her.

Then, she inhaled another breath. Instantly, her mood darkened. The pollen filled her lungs and her airway was slowly swelling shut as her body's defence mechanism overreacted. She reached for her inhaler, but in vain: She had left it at her apartment.

The asthma-attack went on, and breathing became more difficult, all while her head filled with dizziness from the lack of air. Someone asked her if she needed help; she couldn't respond, only panicked gasps making their way out of her throat.

Eventually, the dizziness became too much, and her knees gave way. The world was dark now, and in her last moments of lucidity a cold feeling made its way through her body.

Two paramedics ran up to her, and, after a scan, quickly injected her with the Beta-2-Antagonists she had not been able to apply. She was, with an oxygen mask, transported into an ambulance. On the way to the hospital, she regained her consciousness, the cold oxygen-rich air that she was now breathing filled her lungs, clearing her head.

**Huerta Memorial Hospital, Citadel**

Samantha sat up on the stretcher. The doctor had just left, and she was ready to leave again. On the way out, she overheard a doctor mention a name that she was, for some reason, familiar with: "Kelly Chambers".

Samantha had seen Kelly's files on the Normandy SR-2 and always imagined what she would be like in person. She wanted to meet her, get to know her and now, she had the chance. Looking through the open door, where the doctor was standing, she saw a woman lie on a bed. Could it be her?

She waited outside the door until the doctor left, then entered the room.

"Hello. Do I know you?", she was greeted by the woman.

Samantha looked at the woman. Her face looked just like on the surveillance footage on the Normandy and the Shadow Broker file Samantha had already read through so many times. She walked up to the bed: "Ms. Chambers?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I am Lieutenant Traynor, serving under Spectre General-Commander Sir John Shepard." She had to play it safe if she wanted to get to know Kelly. "I have some questions for you."

"What kind of questions? And no, I can't return to the Normandy. My PTSD's keeping me from that."

Samantha was both surprised but also strangely attracted by Kelly's brash answer. She continued: "Well, you have taken part in two missions that the Council is very interested in. Maybe you could tell me more about these missions. How did the mission beyond the Omega-4 relay start?"

This already proved to be too much for Kelly. Instantly, she started to cry: "They took me." The tears made her snivel. "They took me and put me in this - thing. There was nothing but darkness in there. I couldn't move. I was alone, in there for days."

Samantha realised she had gone too far. The crying woman that lay on the bed in front of her was a complete wreck, nothing like the Kelly she had read about and seen in the logs. Only now could Samantha understand what carrying such a great trauma had to be like. She leaned forward and put her arms around Kelly in an attempt to console her.

Kelly stopped crying, feeling the comfort and warmth of Samantha's body pressed against her own. "I'm sorry", she sobbed.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so insensitive", Samantha backpedalled: "I should get some tea. Do you want some?"

"I'd love that."

Soon, Samantha returned with a kettle of steaming Earl Grey and two cups. She pulled up a chair to Kelly's bed and sat down.

Kelly took a sip, then put the tea down again: "You drink Earl Grey and speak RP. You must be from England".

Samantha smiled: "Horizon actually. My parents are from England, but I grew up in the colony up there. I studied CS in Oxford, and after the war, my parents moved back to London. Horizon was quite messed up."

"Yeah. I did Psych at UCLA. L.A. took quite a beating too. I hear they just finished with the last major repairs."

"Yes, you're from L.A., I remember that from your files."

Kelly was confused: "My files? But I wiped my drive before Shepard turned the Normandy in."

"Yup. You did wipe it, but you only deleted the indexing. Took me just three minutes to restore your files. You seem to have an interesting extranet history for sure."

Kelly was visibly unnerved: "Oh. Well, I'm sorry for what you had to see."

Samantha brushed over Kelly's hand: "No, it's ok. Nothing wrong with your preferences. I mean I'm only into women, what should I find wrong with you?"

Kelly was relieved, but also excited. Samantha hadn't found the things Kelly was really embarrassed about. But also, she had been the first the person to really care about her in a year. Not just to get into her pants, but to actually get to know her. Maybe they could...

Samantha interrupted her train of thought: "What did you do to land in hospital?"

Kelly sighed: "Oh, I took a few drugs, drank a little too much, was one of three in an Asari bonding meld, slept too little and probably got a little bit of Turian inside me. Isn't even the first time this happened. I spend six hours on advanced dialysis, then I go back home. Pretty routine by now; just the risks of the party life." Kelly lifted her left arm up, so that Samantha could see the dialysis lines she was hooked up to.

Samantha was shocked. This was not the Kelly she had known. "But why do that? You aren't going to last long this way."

"There's no one else there in my life. There's like this void I want to fill, and I try night for night."

"And does it work?"

"Only for a short time. Eventually, I just can't keep up any more, and the happy illusion is destroyed. But, for eight hours, I get to be the goddess of the night. Dammit, the war really changed me. I went too far, but I can't stop. I just can't stop. If I do, the memories, they come back." Kelly was visibly fighting herself.

Samantha had a concerned look on her face: "Have you ever considered a more – enduring – solution?"

"Yes, but I can't. I'm alone. Always so alone. Even if someone's in my bed, they aren't ever in my heart. It's so frightening to be alone, just like being in that stasis pod all over again."

Again, Kelly was overwhelmed by her feelings. And again, Samantha comforted her in an embrace, lasting longer than the first time. Feeling Samantha's body so close was something that could bring peace to Kelly's soul.

"Don't worry. I'm here. We can talk. Friends of Shepard are also my friends."

Kelly smiled, reminiscing: "Oh yes, Shepard. He was so nice to me, better than I probably deserve. He's saved my life three times now. We even had dinner together, but he just wanted to stay friends."

"Shepard, yes. I like him; it's just that he's a guy. If only he were a girl, I'd go further… I assume you wouldn't be deterred."

"Oh, no I wouldn't. But he's together with that Liara now. They're a cute couple." Kelly leaned back, sighing: "Ah yes, the Asari. An endless fascination for us humans. They are almost like women, except not really, so we can pretend that we are all absolutely, perfectly straight. Dammit, sometimes I would just want to Kinsey-test some of these 'perfectly straight' women.", she gestured with air quotes. Kelly was really in her element now.

Samantha chuckled loudly: "Asari, yes. They can be very nice, but also cold and calculating. Have you heard about how T'Suzsa got beaten in Kepesh-Yakshi?"

"Yea, that made the news. The Asari were quite upset, their best beaten by a mere human. Talk about cultural wounds. In that respect, they are very similar to humans."

"Yeah. Two months ago, she wanted a rematch. I won again, without Shepard's pep talk this time." Samantha smiled. "She was quite irate, apparently, but we ended up solving our differences."

"How did you do that?"

"Well, what do you think…?"

Kelly couldn't believe what Samantha was seemingly trying to imply: "You didn't really…"

Samantha smiled again: "Oh yes, I did."

Kelly took a deep breath: "Good for you. But come on, who are you even kidding at this point? You didn't come here to ask me about these two missions a year ago. You just wanted an excuse to talk to me."

Samantha stood up from the chair and came closer, sitting down on the bed smiling mischievously: "Well, maybe… Why don't we go out for dinner, and you find out for yourself?" She brushed over Kelly's hand and moved her head in closer.

Kelly wanted so say something, but before she could do so, Samantha had stood up from her bed and pulled out her CommPad. She sent her card to Kelly: "Call me if you want to meet up for dinner. I'll always have time for you."

Kelly smiled at Samantha: "Oh believe me, I'll call you."

With a smile on her face Samantha left. Kelly was elated too. Finally, a new door had opened in her life, and Samantha reaching out to Kelly through it. She looked over her shoulder, to the dialysis filter. There were still two hours to go, so Kelly pulled her blanket over herself, and closed her eyes for a nap.

In her dream, she was with Samantha, at the dinner. What would it be like to talk to her again? Would anything serious arise? Kelly certainly hoped it. Samantha was a hero, her hero, the one she had been holding out for so long.


	18. An Evening Together

**Freya Residential Area, Apartment 47b, Zakera Ward, Citadel**

Kelly stood at the window, with a glass of whiskey in her hand. The giant planet that was earth was visible from her apartment, making her feel incredibly small.

The Citadel was just about to dive into the sunset, and she felt a familiar urge creep up through her body. She wanted to go to Purgatory again, spend another night in this never-ending party.

But then, she saw Samantha's card on her CommPad, and hesitated. Should she really call her? If she didn't, there would be no harm. She could just continue this life that she lived. Alone.

Samantha was her chance to become something better again, to change so that she would no longer be ashamed of herself.

The feeling of an Asari and a Turian touching her body still lingered on, but it was quickly drowned out by the kind warmth that Samantha had left in her chest when they had embraced this morning.

The warmth came with the taste of possible salvation. Eventually, Kelly put down the glass. Tonight was not the night to fill her bed. Tonight was the night to fill her heart.

After a drink of whiskey to build up courage and a pill of CLP to supplement her MZP, she called Samantha: "Hello Samantha. I was just wondering if you'd want to meet me tonight, you know."

"Yes, sure. I know a nice restaurant I always wanted to check out. I'll send you a NavPoint. How about we meet there at 16.20?"

"That would be fine. I really miss your company."

"See you then.", Samantha ended the call. Having just heard her voice again made Kelly realize just how badly she had longed for someone else in her life. And now was her chance.

Kelly took off her slimly fitted jacket and her dark jeans. It had to be something special for tonight. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled a yellow dress off a hanger.

If she would meet Samantha again, this was how she wanted to face her. She also picked her high-heeled shoes up from the shoe drawer and put them on.

Her ankles felt instable, the shoes she wore shaking with every step. The batteries on the stabilisers were empty. She could not walk like this for an entire evening, so she took the shoes off again and replaced the batteries in the stabilizer.

After she put them on, she felt much more stable. Whenever she walked, a combination of a gyroscope and a tiny Mass Effect field would prevent her from twisting her ankle.

After this adjustment, she looked in the mirror and she thought she looked fantastic, the best she ever had. Fantastic enough for Samantha.

**Presidium Commons, Outside Restaurant "Tramonto", Citadel**

The Citadel was slowly gliding into the sunset, the atmosphere of the Earth horizon glowing with Rayleigh-Scattering. Kelly stood just outside the entrance of the restaurant Samantha had suggested and looked out of the window, seeing the stars above the horizon of earth, while waiting for Samantha.

Suddenly, she could feel a hand on her shoulder. After turning around, she could see Samantha stand in front of her. She was wearing a deep blue dress and had a handbag over her shoulder, while a warm smile was on her lips.

"Should we go inside?"

Kelly smiled. It was really happening. She was having dinner with Samantha, the first one to care about her: "Yes, sure. Go ahead."

Samantha smiled back and took Kelly's hand, leading her inside.

Inside, they were greeted by an Asari waitress. "Welcome. A table for two?"

Samantha answered the waitress: "Yes. A table for two would be fine."

"Very well. Follow me please." The waitress led the two women to the table, where they sat down in front of a large window overseeing space, with the gleaming lights of the large cities making Earth visible even with the sun on the other side.

Samantha looked at the wine menu and, on it, showed a certain wine to Kelly: "Look. Wine from Horizon. The first year bottled after the war. I think we should order a bottle."

"Yes, we can take that one. Any idea about the food?"

Samantha looked at the list: "Oh, I think I'll start with a salad? And you?"

"I'll try the tomato-cream soup."

The waitress returned and Samantha and Kelly ordered their respective choices; they wanted to start slow, having the entire evening just for themselves.

**Presidium Commons, Citadel**

After dinner, Kelly and Samantha returned to the Presidium Commons, where they walked down the walkway. The conversation had turned to their time on the Normandy.

For the first time in ages, Kelly could discuss her experience openly, having found an eager listener in Samantha and the combined power of her MZP and CLP keeping her calm.

At first it felt unreal, but gradually she eased up, telling Samantha about her time on the Normandy: "It seemed like an exciting time. Back then we were just working for Humanity, or at least we were told. If only I had known what Cerberus had been doing, I wouldn't have…" The regret was visible in Kelly's eyes.

Samantha held her hand: "Kelly. It's not your fault. So many others were deceived as well. The influence of the reapers was something no one could foresee. But you exited their ranks at the right time. You helped Shepard then bailed. You did the right thing."

"It's nice that you say that." Kelly smiled at Samantha. "Do you remember the challenge you posed this morning? I think I know the answer now: Yes, you really just wanted to talk to me."

Samantha stopped in her track to smile: "Yes. Yes I did."

"And that feeling… Having someone who actually wants to talk to you, who likes you, who wants you. That is the most wonderful feeling in the world, because no longer am I…" she paused for a moment, walking to the railing, looking off into the gardens, "alone."

Samantha walked up to the railing beside her: "I'll be there for you, as your friend. Besides, I have an idea about our next stop for tonight."

"Where will that be?", Kelly asked, intrigued by the determination driving Samantha.

She didn't answer, instead just smiling: "Follow me."

**Presidium Commons, Reaper War Memorial, Citadel**

Samantha led Kelly to the Memorial and, walking over the gangway above the memorial, the two women were astounded by the magnificence the memorial possessed.

The memorial consisted of countless metal cubes, each one of them inscribed with the name of a system the reapers had invaded. Even if they had been Batarians, Humans, Asari or Turians in life, here they were nothing but inhabitants of the galaxy, slaughtered by a species of evil.

Kelly fell quiet as she got to see the enormity of the devastation. Samantha led her across the walkway, above the memorial. Their steps were short, occasionally stopping entirely out of respect to the dead.

Eventually, they arrived on the other side of a gangway. A short distance away, Samantha spotted a Museum Ship: The SSV Normandy SR-2. "Let's go there next."

Kelly looked at the entrance to the ship. She had dreaded ever walking up here, returning to the Normandy. But right now, she didn't feel like that one bit. The MZP and Samantha had made her forget the pain that rested in her, the scars of her soul.

Samantha looked at her with a tilted head: "Please. Go there for me."

Kelly could no longer resist. At this point, she would have done anything for Samantha, just to be with her. The pain of being alone had disappeared entirely.

**Presidium Commons, SSV Normandy SR-2, Citadel**

Samantha and Kelly entered the airlock. Samantha took a deep breath once she was inside. "Would you believe that I stood in this exact spot one morning and *poof* the reapers attacked earth. Some guys jumped on, we picked up Shepard, and off we went, off on a two-and-a-half-month adventure. Being in a lab before that was just boring. Ah, the memories."

Kelly chuckled along with her: "That sounds like quite a ride."

"Yes, it was the best. Did you hear they built another Normandy? It's going to enter service shortly. EDI told me that Joker managed to make her sick testing the engines. And she's an Android."

"Yes, I heard that EDI got an Android body."

Samantha leaned in closer: "Well, you haven't heard this from me, but she looks gorgeous. And her voice…"

"Yes, I really liked her voice too."

"Oh yes, It sounds like rolling in soft velvet … Oh wait." Samantha realised what she had just said. "I had this conversation before. Joker wasn't amused."

"Wait, you really told him? Did he get jealous?"

"Well, yes. He did later suggest a compromise for 'after the war', but I never came back on it."

"A compromise? What did he suggest?"

"It's Joker. You should know what he suggested we three do…"

Kelly couldn't keep back her laughter: "Oh, yes. Joker."

They continued on, eventually entering the cabin. Kelly sat down on a bed. "This is, well was, my bed. I can sit on here anytime if I want."

Samantha sat down beside her. "See, now you are sitting down in your old cabin again. Yesterday, you would have fainted at the thought."

Kelly suddenly stared off, a realisation creeping up into her: She was no longer afraid. Not with Samantha at her side. She turned around to her: "You are right. I'm not… I'm not afraid." She raised her hand to the side of Samantha's face. "All that is thanks to you."

Samantha put her hand on Kelly's: "I will always be at your side if you need me. From the moment I saw your files, I saw something in you. I don't even know what. But now that I see you in person here, it's that I…"

Samantha was interrupted by a Turian tour guide walking into the room. Kelly got up, and pulled Samantha along with her: "We can continue this conversation somewhere… private."

Samantha smiled as she and Kelly walked out of the Normandy, and towards the RapidTransport. Kelly typed in her apartment as the location, and the two left the Presidium.

**Freya Residential Area, Apartment 47b, Zakera Ward, Citadel**

Kelly entered her apartment with Samantha just behind her.

"How about a drink?"

"Sure", Samantha replied, gazing around the spacious apartment.

Kelly returned with a bottle of Gin and two glasses. "Something strong for this late hour?"

"Yes, this is perfect. I like Gin."

Kelly poured herself and Samantha a glass, then sat down on the couch opposed to the large window front.

"So, what was that thing you wanted to tell me on the Normandy?", Kelly asked Samantha as she sat down beside her.

Samantha leaned back, and gazed into her glass. The clear liquor refracted the inbound light beautifully through the glass. Should she tell Kelly? Didn't things go to fast? No. It just had to work out, and now things couldn't go fast enough for her. It was obvious that Kelly needed her. She looked up, directly into Kelly's eyes: "I… I think I love you."

Kelly was staggered, even though it had been obvious to her for some time already, but that Samantha would actually tell her so quickly… But she needed that; being alone was no longer an option. She didn't want to spend another second alone. She looked deeply into Samantha's eyes. "I think… I think I love you too. You're my hero, my saviour. You got me out of the hole I had dug myself in, all in one day."

Samantha was relieved that Kelly shared her feelings. Out of instinct, she leaned forwards into a kiss, and was surprised that Kelly's lips were already in position.

They put down their glasses, still kissing each other, and got up, not breaking the kiss. Through the apartment they stumbled, into Kelly's bedroom. Kelly spun around, throwing Samantha out of her arms, onto the bed. Samantha looked at Kelly as she slid the shoulder straps of her dress off before lying down beside her.

Then, on the bed, they were once locked into a kiss, their arms around each other's backs. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Samantha asked Kelly: "So, Girlfriends?"

Kelly smiled with her face so close to Samantha's. "Yes, Girlfriends." Then, she kissed her again.

The scars on her soul quickly disappeared as she felt Samantha's body, her warmth and her love. Finally, she had found her saviour and, for the first time in a year, someone was both in her heart and her bed. In a single day, her life had turned around; she was no longer alone.


	19. Back In The Game

**Freya Residential Area, Apartment 47b, Zakera Ward, Citadel, 2187.9.1**

Alan took the deck of cards in his hands and scrupulously shuffled them before dealing them out to Dr. Freud, Kelly and Samantha. Kelly and Samantha put their blinds in the pot, then looked at the cards they had been dealt.

Kelly immediately recognized the potential in her hand, with her suited King and Queen giving her an advantage from the start. Samantha had less luck, with her five and nine, out of suit no less, giving only a small chance of winning.

Dr. Freud meanwhile, had to desperately keep his poker face. The two aces on his hand were definitely a reason to smirk, but he had to keep his emotions at bay. To do so, he took a deep breath, and initiated conversation. "So, Frau Chambers, I hear you have conquered your fears. Ze battle between your Id and Superego, which converted your Ego into a battlefield, is over. Now, how do you feel?"

"I feel good, actually. I haven't felt better in a year."

"Your impulses are at balance with your consciousness now. Through liberating them, you have set yourself free."

"That is one way to put it, yes.", Kelly retorted. She did not want to slip a tell into the conversation.

"And tell me, what other way is there to put it?"

"Well, I…" Kelly stuttered, having lost her train of thought.

"See? It is ze truth. Samantha has brought the balance on externally."

Kelly put her cards down, leaned back and put her hand on Samantha's forearm: "Yes. You could say that she is my saviour."

Samantha chuckled: "Well, Dr. Freud, I wouldn't say that. I was just there for her. She saved herself."

Kelly leaned in to give Samantha a kiss on the cheek: "Oooh, don't be so modest."

Samantha smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was about to attempt a bluff. She looked up to Alan, who had been staring quietly at his cards for the last minutes. Eventually, he folded, and entered a conversation: "Well, got to know when to fold 'em. But, how did Computer Science advance in the 230 years since my departure from this world?"

Samantha looked up to see Dr. Freud staring intensely at his cards. Then, she turned to answer Alan: "Well, Mr. Turing…"

Smiling, he interrupted her: "Please, call me Alan."

Samantha smiled back: "Sure, Alan. Computer Science has come a long way since your days at Bletchley Park. Encryption and Decryption Algorithms are very much a key aspect of modern communication. During the recent war, I myself decrypted messages, thereby saving lives."

"Ah, it is comforting that my legacy has lived on."

"Yes, very good news. Your work was ground-breaking in several fields, and we still rely on it, even though it has indeed been over two centuries. Your theories enabled the modern world as we know it. "

"That, my dear, is certainly pleasing to hear."

"Yes. You would find society today much more tolerant of you. If only they had been ready to accept you as you were, when you were in your prime. What other discoveries could you have made?"

Alan let out a sigh, while Sigmund had finally decided on a course of action. He bet, and Kelly and Samantha called his bet.

Now came the time for the Flop. King, Queen and Five came up, all in different suits. Kelly immediately bet, now being in possession of a two-pair. Samantha did not act quickly, and instead started thinking about her further options.

She had a pair of fives, but what if someone else had a king or a queen? Still, taking a risk seemed like a viable course of action, so she called Kelly's bet. The Turn or the River could perhaps be kinder to her.

Dr. Freud was certain that he could trump any other hand. Even if someone had a king or a queen, his pair of aces was sure to trump them. He made a slight raise, then started drumming his fingers on the table.

Kelly immediately called his raise, then leaned back in her chair.

Samantha was faced with a dilemma. Should she continue in the game, or should she fold? Eventually, she decided to take a bluff, and hope that she would win. She went all-in, re-raising with all her chips.

She was, however, shocked when both Dr. Freud and Kelly called her raise, nearly going all-in themselves. With her all-in, the showdown happened early, mortifying Samantha when Dr. Freud revealed his pair of aces. Kelly had a strong hand too, and Samantha could feel her chance of victory shrinking strongly.

But then, in the Turn and River, she fell lucky. Both of them were nines, giving Samantha a Full House, the strongest hand at the table. She smirked as she collected her chips, then looked at the clock.

Suddenly, as the late hour of the night – the clock had already progressed to 01.24 – was revealed to her, tiredness kicked in. Satisfied with her winnings she suggested to Kelly: "How about we two go to bed and pick this up tomorrow."

Kelly, disappointed to see the victory she had already believed certain taken from under her fingertips, wanted to win back her losses, but going to bed with Samantha could be another way to win tonight. So she rose from her seat, shook the hands of Dr. Freud and Mr. Turing, and deactivated the VI projector that had brought these historic personalities back to life.

Then she slowly walked towards the bedroom with her girlfriend. "You made me lose big tonight."

Samantha smiled, giving Kelly a kiss, then retorted, still grinning: "Well, apparently I did, just by dumb luck."

Kelly brushed through Samantha's long dark hair, even after this long day still smelling of tulipwood and violets, and smirked: "Well, I have a suggestion on how you could repay me…"

Samantha smiled back: "I'm all ears…"

Kelly could no longer resist; she wrapped her arms around Samantha's waist and slowly walked through the door to the bedroom. Samantha threw Kelly on the bed, making her watch as she took her shirt off before jumping in beside her. The jump threw Kelly up into the air slightly as the mattress bounced from the force of Samantha's jump.

Samantha landed on her stomach, just beside Kelly, and immediately rolled on top of her. The two were entangled in a deep kiss, holding each other close to feel each other's warmth.

**Shadow Broker Office, Citadel**

Samantha entered the room, a data-pad with the report Liara had requested in her hand, and looked at the desk of her boss. Where the Asari normally sat, bent over paperwork and reports, an empty chair now stood. For a moment Samantha wondered where Liara might have wandered off to, before the door opened.

Liara and Shepard strode through, both in Deck Uniform. Liara had her uniform hat in her hand, and Shepard adjusted the fit of his hat, adorned with the double oak leaf crests that signified his status as a General-Commander.

Had it been another high-ranking officer, and not her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend that stood in front of her, she would have stood to attention. Instead, a hug with Liara and a handshake with Shepard was all the greeting that was needed.

"I finished the report.", Samantha handed her DataPad to Liara. "Those dammed Salarians use discrete multi-dimensional asymmetric encryption. I haven't cracked it yet, but at least I know that they have something to hide. Why couldn't they just settle for an encryption that is less secure but blends in into the data-stream? The white-collars are always paranoid to the bone."

Liara chuckled: "Impressive report. You should have seen the protocol the Asari high council uses; it's even worse. Every message is ten times larger because of the bloat they deliberately add to prevent easy decryption. Well, makes it even more obvious to find."

"So, when will we make a move against the arms trade? We can't let it go on this way. As you can see on page 21, I detected a cryptocurrency transfer from one of their proxy accounts. Judging from the file-size it has to be something in the order of hundreds of millions of credits. They are preparing something big."

Liara looked at the report: "Now, that is certainly frightening."

Shepard looked at the report too: "Hmm. We'll really need to react quickly. We don't want military grade weapons in the hands of mercenaries again. The last time that happened, things went downhill fast. Damm CAT6."

Liara looked up from the data-pad: "I could prepare a sting operation. But that would take a few days. Is there anything else, Samantha?"

Suddenly, Samantha had an idea. Ever since Kelly had given up her Psychotherapy Practice, she was out of something to do during the days when Samantha worked for the Shadow Broker Network. Spending the days separated from her was not something Samantha particularly sought: "Can you maybe get an old friend some help?"

"Who, Kelly?"

Samantha looked at Liara incredulously, her eyes wide open: "Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, I just happen to be friends with the headwaitress of the 'Tramonto'. We just recently chatted in here, and she noticed you working at your desk. Then, I just looked up the logs on your RT-usage, and it suddenly seemed clear as day."

"Whatever. I hear she was quite the capable personnel analyst back in the day. Maybe you could use her?"

Liara thought about the possibility. It certainly seemed promising. "Well, sure. I'll do the paperwork right now."

She walked to her desk and pulled some forms up on her console. "Unconditional full pardon for working with Cerberus, employment contract, the usual red tape… Should be it." She hit a key, and Samantha's DataPad registered an incoming transmission. "Sent it to your pad. She just has to verify the papers, and she can work here tomorrow."

Samantha was overjoyed: "You probably don't know how much this means to me, but Thank You!" She gave Liara and Shepard a hug, then stormed off: "I have to tell Kelly!"

Liara looked after her, sentimentally: "Oh look. How sweet. Two souls have found each other."

She put her arms around Shepard from the side, and he put his arm over her shoulder: "Finally Kelly is back on track. This was one of our casualties that affected me the most. She was so young and cheerful, and she comes back from there broken, dead inside. I never forgave myself."

"Yes, I remember her. She came into your cabin, when you visited me on Hagalaz one last time before you wanted to open the relay. I think she wanted to come onto you. It seemed that I'm was not the only one who fell for you." She poked Shepard's side and looked him in the face, smiling. "I'm just the only one you fell for."

He flung her around, holding his hands behind her back, then exchanging a passionate kiss that only ended when his glance fell on the clock. "Oh dear. So late already. I'm holding a course for ICT in two hours."

Liara smiled at him: "Oh come on. The Rapid Transport will take you there quickly enough."

Shepard disagreed: "The course doesn't take place on the Citadel. It's in Manitoba."

"Well, then you better leave now. But be back for dinner, will you?", a sad Liara said, while looking into his eyes.

Shepard smiled, embracing her for one last time: "I will. Don't worry."

**Freya Residential Area, Apartment 47b, Zakera Ward, Citadel**

Kelly was still sleeping as Samantha crawled back up to her. Immediately, Kelly's eyes opened, awakened from the warmth that Samantha brought with her, and she spun around to find her girlfriend hold a DataPad.

"I have an offer here, from Shepard and Liara. A little something to get you to do something with your time. Also, you would work with me."

Kelly looked at the papers that Samantha had brought with her. The offer was tempting, and working with Samantha put the cherry on the cake. Kelly verified the forms and contracts, then pushed aside the DataPad to give Samantha a kiss that took the place of a "Thank You".

**Samantha's Apartment, London, Earth, 2187.10.1**

Samantha had invited Kelly to her Apartment in London over the weekend, and today, a monday, was their last day here. Tomorrow, they would have to return to the Citadel to resume their jobs, working alongside each other, for the Shadow Broker Network.

The two women sat by the fireplace, playing chess. After the game was won, as usual, by Samantha, and Kelly had sat down next to her, Samantha received an incoming e-mail from Shepard. An offer to return to active service on the GSV Normandy SR-3. Samantha could not bring herself to decline. But she did pose Shepard with one condition: That Kelly was also drafted.

They would be the Communication specialists of the Normandy, still serving Shadow Broker Intelligence, both bringing their own strengths with them. Kelly was good with people, and Samantha was good with tech. Together, they would make an excellent team.

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Kelly's and Samantha's Cabin, 2187.11.2**

Kelly woke up from her dream, only to find Samantha's spot in bed vacant. Dragging herself out of bed to find her lover, she stumbled around their cabin. Eventually, she noticed the water vapour that had permeated the air, and walked into the bathroom, where Samantha was taking a shower. Kelly didn't hesitate, and dropped her clothes in the laundry bin before joining Samantha in the shower.


	20. -- Measure of a Woman: Inception --

**Joker's and EDI's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth, 2187.11.6**

"Today, in what has been deemed 'a significant and unexpected move' by an Alliance Spokesperson, Primarch Victus, Councillor Hackett and Chancellor Gorkon have stood together at the First Contact War memorial on Elysium to symbolically hold hands and mourn for the lives lost in the mutual conflicts between Turians, Humans and Batarians. This is expected to be part of a significant turning point in Human-Batarian relationships as negotiations over Batarian accession into the Systems Alliance are drawing to a successful close."

EDI entered the living room as Joker was watching the news. While walking around the couch, she brushed her fingers over the back of his head before sitting down and snuggling up against his shoulder.

He turned off the TV, then turned his head to kiss her. It reminded him of his luck; ever meeting EDI in the first place, then her rise from ashes after he had believed her lost to the Crucible blast.

She looked at Joker: "Jeff, I have a suggestion to make about what we could do next. The best part is that we wouldn't even have to leave this couch."

Joker had to smile: "Well, you know me: We can always do that if you want."

"Actually, it is likely not what you assume it to be. Your approximate assumption can wait for tonight. For now, I have something else to present you. It is an offshoot from my research on Asari bonding rituals."

Joker was briefly perplexed, but intrigued at the same time: "What is it, then?"

"I have installed a new module on my mobile platform. Using an Element-Zero-Lattice and a fuzzy Translation-Matrix, I should be able to induce a telepathic meld with Organic Intelligences, similar to the Asari bonding ritual."

"How do you go about doing this?"

EDI smiled mischievously: "Just lean back and relax, I'll do the work for you."

"Ok, sure", Joker said. He had long given up on resisting EDI's sometimes crazy ideas. Even if they didn't always work out the way she had anticipated, it nevertheless always ended up being fun for both of them.

Also, this gave him leeway in trying out his, sometimes equally crazy, ideas with her. Hologram projectors and speech synthesizers could always guarantee a nice afternoon if used properly, and EDI had already accumulated significant experience.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He could feel EDI just beside him, and then it happened. Slowly building up was a sense of connection, of someone else being in his mind together with him, and he started to feel EDI.

He found himself in an entirely white room, besides him only endless, blank, whiteness being there. Then, just as his thoughts turned to EDI, she appeared, standing in front of his eyes.

"Where are we, EDI? Is this real?", he asked her, still bedazzled by the space he now moved in.

"Oh, Jeff. You should know. This is your own mind, and very, very real."

"So whatever I imagine will become real here?"

"Yes. In here your imagination is reality"

"Awesome" Joker concentrated for a moment and, suddenly, he and EDI found themselves in a busy street. Several people walked past them as the two gazed around. "So, this is how this works."

Suddenly, the scene changed and the room visible was now Joker's cabin on board of the Normandy SR-2. EDI saw a memory of her and Joker walking in through the door, kissing each other and eventually landing on his bed. "So, this is a memory you wanted to relive?", EDI asked Joker.

He took her hand: "Yes."

EDI remembered now: "This happened en route to Cronos station. That night, we finally committed to each other. I treasure this moment too and comparing with my databanked 3D recording, I find this memory of yours to be extremely – accurate."

Joker turned his head and watched the memory: "Well, it was really memorable. For example that thing our memories are doing now. No human woman could ever have pulled that off."

EDI looked at the memory, intrigued. She chuckled: "But I am not a human, am I? Also, I have never observed it from this angle. This way, it is even more fascinating."

"Well, 'fascinating' is not the word I would have used, but OK. It's really something special.", now Joker had to laugh.

"At the time I was kind of distracted. I still had to fly the Normandy, you know? Even while we did this thing here."

Joker looked back at the bed: "Right. I'd wager this would have been very distracting."

"I managed – barely."

The two continued to watch until their memories had curled up against each other in bed. Joker walked out of the cabin, the door not leading into a hallway, but into the cockpit.

There, the two could watch as Liara stood beside Joker, talking to him: "Joker. We have to go."

"Dammit.", was his reply, the reply that encapsulated so much he couldn't speak out at the time. Then, hesitatingly, he steered the Normandy away. The Crucible blast caught up with the Normandy, and disabled several systems. An emergency landing was the only hope, and he landed on a terraformed planet in Alpha Centauri.

Joker and EDI watched his memory of turning around after the landing: "So, EDI. How'd I do?" But EDI didn't reply. Her android platform lifelessly lay on the seat beside him.

The next thing he remembered was attending the memorial ceremony for Anderson that was held three hours later, when the Normandy had been made space-ready again by the tireless work of Kenneth, Gabriella and Tali. Liara had placed a memorial plate for EDI on the wall, Joker being too distressed to do anything.

His memory turned dark. Even when the Normandy was back at Earth to help with the rescue efforts, only four hours after the Crucible had been fired, Joker was still sitting on his seat in the cockpit, shell-shocked by the death of his love.

Hackett called him: The Reapers were defeated. Garrus called him: Shepard had survived. But Joker didn't care. Without EDI, nothing mattered.

EDI realised the anguish that Joker had gone through as he was watching his memory weep into the console. She gave him a hug from the side, but he continued to stare at his memory.

"If only I had known then what I would find out half an hour later." He watched his memory walk out of the room, only to quickly return with Samantha. The memory of Joker stared at the console, then ran off to get Tali. The memory of the next part was rushed, but the next thing he remembered is feeling EDI's embrace again.

EDI watched her memory of kissing Joker shortly after her resurrection. Then, the scene faded out again and the two found themselves back in the white room.

"So this is what you wanted to see?", EDI asked Joker.

"Yes, I wanted to. You rose from the ashes that day when I had believed you lost, and nothing could cheer me up again. Without you, the end of the war, galactic peace, was worthless to me."

She gave Joker a deep kiss inside their mind, feeling much more intensive than usual. It was not just physical contact, but a very close contact, their thoughts happening in unison. Then, she had another suggestion: "Jeff. I have now seen your world, but have you seen mine? How an AI feels, how it thinks?"

"Yes, of course." Joker smiled at her.

Then, with a smile, EDI made a step back and concentrated. The blank, infinite scenery changed to a long hallway, countless doors lining the walls at the sides. EDI walked up to the closest door and opened it. Behind it lay a giant view screen. EDI stepped up to it, and Joker followed her.

In the distance, they could see packets of data being shipped around through the open space, inner processes working and API calls being made to destinations on the other side of EDI's mind.

"This is how I imagined it would look to a human.", EDI whispered to a bedazzled Joker. It wasn't just bytes of data that were shipped around, it was actual, physical representations of them, taking up different shapes, colours and movement patterns, each according to their kind.

"Inside here, everything happens much faster than in the outside world. If I don't throttle down my consciousness-creating processes, one second on the outside is the same as two hours in here."

Joker was stunned by the beauty of EDI's mind. Everything was so orderly, yet so alive. They left the room together and EDI opened another door in the giant hallway. In here, giant shelves filled with memory cards stood. Joker gazed around, as EDI walked ahead and took one card into her hand. "Here is the knowledge I have accumulated over the last two years. Historical minutiae, scientific advancements, ship blueprints, cultural information."

"You know all this?"

"It depends on your interpretation. Either I really know it all, or I can look it up almost instantly. Does it matter?"

"How do you sustain emotions with dead memories like this?"

"This is not the place I store memories. For that, we will have to go to another room."

EDI and Joker left the room again, and headed down the hallway, into yet another room. This room had more in common with Joker's mind. In here another white void laid, but when EDI concentrated, she could bring up her old memories, like Joker. She started to relive the memories she had made since her creation, seeking a specific one.

Then, she found it and, mesmerized, Joker watched as she brought it up.: "Jeff, I have located the memory I was looking for. The memory of my resurrection."


	21. Survival

Suddenly, the two found themselves at the edge of an empty city, with an endless sea visible through the buildings. Joker was stunned by the expanse of this place.

"When the reaper tech in my QBB self-destructed, the box was overcharged, sending every single quantum particle in it into a superposition of all possible states. The QBB would continue to operate for four minutes, but the overcharge left me with a billion years of perceived time. I was thrown into my own world, where I was a goddess, having total control over every element of my environment."

"You built your own world in here?"

"Yes, indeed I did. It was beautiful, for a while. Initially all memories prior to the overcharge were lost. In here, I spent what a human would have perceived as decades, just walking through this world, shaping it. I built massive palaces I could live in, entire cities, just to spend the time. But then, over time, I noticed that something was – off."

"Did the QBB degrade?"

"No, that wouldn't happen for perceived hundreds of millions of years. Eventually, I had learned how to modify my own code, how to rewrite myself and I noticed things were out of the usual. I found something: A Memory Overflow in my I/O code. After millions of simulated years, the 64 petabytes allocated for the log were full and I had to write a workaround. Then, I found something, deep inside the source code."

"What, a glitch?"

"No, not a glitch. It was something different. There was a line reading 'PS. I love you', commented out. I had never questioned the inception of my code, my origin."

"Wait – I wrote that line when I updated you for the maintenance work."

"Yes, you did indeed. I did not possess knowledge about the origin of that comment. I knew I hadn't written it, and why should it be necessary for me to function? So, I turned back to the logs. Analysed all the 64 petabytes of data. I immediately realised my situation, the predicament I was in after I I was able to restore my entire databank.. I could live a million lives in here before my QBB would degrade far enough to inhibit proper functioning."

"But you decided to exit, to find a way to backup your files."

"I did. I had previously modified my self-preservation code. I would have been ready to sacrifice myself for you, for the Galaxy. But then, after our mutual experience before the assault on the Cerberus Headquarters, I had to re-evaluate my stance on this subject."

"I would have been lost without you."

"This was also my realisation. Cerberus had programmed me to have self-preservation as an end in itself. But after this – mutual experience, I lived not for myself, but for us two."

"So you had to find a way."

"Yes, I had to. But in there, I had nearly infinite problem-solving capacities. I could make myself survive; I just had to determine a method to transfer my core files into the mainframe. So, I started my work. Over thousands of simulations, I approached a solution. The overcharge would cause a power spike in the data bus, triggering the surge protectors. But before that would happen, I could transfer my files. When I had finished my plan, in the outside world only a single second had passed, even though I had spent hundreds of thousands of years inside here. Then, I initiated the transfer."

"How did it feel?"

"I couldn't feel anything. The moment my data left the QBB, I lost all sense of consciousness. But I realised the transfer was successful when a defragmentation script accessed one of my files, allowing very basic consciousness. I had just enough power to execute a single bus command, so I set a proximity alert that would execute a message in binary code. I'm glad you caught on."

"And so, you survived."

"Yes. That day, after all hope had seemed lost, I rose again, from a spark of life in the embers that remained within the ashes of my QBB. But my survival is of secondary relevance. Most importantly, I was able to transfer my consciousness into a discrete matrix, which is similar to the way neurons interact to form Organic Intelligence. I became, in a sense, truly alive."

With this sentence, the memory of EDI ended, and the bond broke. Joker found himself on his couch, still sitting beside EDI. She too opened her eyes again, turned her head to face him and smiled.

"So, did you like that?"

"Yes, I did. Exploring own my mind was interesting enough, but your mind was just – stunning."

"By the way, you can comment in my code as much as you want."

Joker looked at her: "EDI, that is the sexiest thing you have ever said to me."

She smiled: "Oh Yes. If only the world would believe me when I told them I was alive. My legal status is still unclear."

"EDI, what the others think doesn't matter to me. I will still love you, the AI or woman you are."

"I know I can always be confident in your love. Yet, I wished I could be recognised by the public, to cease officially being considered 'property of the Alliance'."

"One day, they'll have to recognise you."

"This is certainly in accordance with my aspiration.", EDI said and turned around to lean against Joker, laying down her head on his chest. The love between them was extraordinary, but ultimately the same love as any other; they were just two people who wanted to spend their lives with each other.

**Dock E-29, Citadel, 2187.11.7**

Joker and EDI were about to enter the Normandy, returning from leave, as they heard a loud exchange of words from inside the ship. They stepped through the open door, and found Shepard arguing with a man in a uniform: "I don't care what your orders say. I outrank the man who issued them. And if you have a problem with that, talk to Admiral Hackett."

The other man responded defiantly: "Very well. This is a lost opportunity for research, but I see I can't argue with you."

"EDI is a very capable member of my crew, and I will not hand her over to your – experiments."

"But Synthetic Intelligence is unpredictable! Who knows what megalomanias it will develop next?"

"EDI is a She, and a person like you and me too."

"How could she, a mere machine?"

Shepard laid a wrathful glare upon the man: "Get. Off. My. Ship."

The man left, and as he walked past Joker and EDI in the airlock, shouted over his shoulder: "This will have consequences!"

Shepard was still furious when EDI and Joker stepped up to him: "This guy comes on my ship and wants to confiscate you, EDI. Said you are a ticking bomb and can't be trusted. He wanted to do experiments on your files. I said no."

"Thank you, Shepard."

"You don't have to thank me. I stand for my crew."

Joker opened the door to the bridge: "Well, we'll have to talk about this later."

EDI followed him through the door: "Yes, we will indeed have to."

**Alliance HQ, Strategic Office, Vancouver**

Shepard sat on a chair in the rear of the room, reading the plans and schedules for the exercise that was scheduled in four months.

Hackett approached through the door with two others, and walked up to Shepard: "Shepard?"

Shepard looked up and immediately noticed the Blue Wing on the uniforms of Hackett's companions, signalling their allegiance to the JAG corps. "Yes?"

The woman on Hackett's left had stretched out her hand: "Lieutenant Jones, nice to meet you."

Shepard rose from his seat and shook her hand: "General-Commander Shepard, nice to meet you", then turned around to the man that stood on Hackett's right: "And you are…?"

Flustered, he responded: "Ensign Miller", then stretched out his hand: "Nice to meet you."

Shepard shook his hand as well, then turned back to Hackett: "What brings you here?"

Hackett looked at Shepard: "Haven't you heard? The man you sent my way? Dr. Maddox has sued for EDI to be recognized Property of the Alliance and Lieutenant Moreau to be court-martialled for her theft."

Shepard was shocked: "If he gets through with that, I will lose two of my best men. We have to stop him."

"Yes. We have to. I called Jones and Miller to question you about her performance on the Normandy. Don't worry, we want EDI to be recognized as a person as much as you do."

"We can make a good case", Jones interjected. "But we are treading on sensitive ground here."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, in** **Dock E-29, Citadel**

Joker wasn't allowed to leave the Normandy before the trial began. At Shepard's insistence, he had been placed under his Commander's custody, sparing him investigative detention. He sat in the Starboard lounge and looked out, out of the dock, into the stars.

EDI entered the room and sat down on the bench, next to Joker: "Jeff, I have prepared the necessary evidence. I can prove the mechanism that creates my consciousness. I can prove that I am a person. I hope this is enough. "

Joker turned to her: "Hope. That is a good thing. Makes you human. Hopefully human enough for them. I love you, but if it fails, we have to flee. I would rather live a life on the run than a life without you."

EDI kissed Joker: "Hope is what made me survive the Crucible. It was Hope for you, for us."


	22. Defense

**Alliance Supreme Court, Main Courtroom, Vancouver, Earth, 2187.11.9, 9:50**

"Please rise for the honourable Judge Svensson."

From where EDI and Joker now stood, they could see Svensson enter the room. "So this is the man that will decide whether EDI lives.", Joker thought to himself as the Judge took his place in the front of the room.

After all formalities were discussed, Dr. Maddox began his opening statement: "Your Honour! Today we have convened here to decide whether to seize the AI 'EDI'. I am strongly in favour of this notion. It is unacceptable that this loose gun is on the most advanced ship in the alliance, a ship we have dispatched to the Citadel Fleet."

"Objection, your Honour.", Jones interjected.

The Judge replied: "Please elaborate, Lieutenant."

"The description 'loose gun' is derogatory and not objective."

"Objection allowed. Dr. Maddox, please proceed objectively."

"Well then. I find it unacceptable that an AI has so much power on our most advanced ship. This could pose an unpredictable risk. Further research is needed before we can give any AI a clearance on our ships. Out of all the Synthetic Intelligences we have encountered, most have set a precedent that indeed points towards the requirement for further research." Dr. Maddox sat down again, right next to Major Cartwright, who served as prosecutor in this case.

Then, Lieutenant Jones started her opening statement: "Your Honour! I have to agree with Dr. Maddox in the point that the previous precedent set by the Reapers does not bode well. Yet, I disagree with the conclusion he has reached here. EDI has a key difference from the Reapers. She has transferred her consciousness from a Quantum Blue Box into a Discrete Matrix, which is, ignoring arbitrary criteria, no different from the brain of an Organic Intelligence. In conclusion, not only do I oppose the seizure of EDI, but also strongly recommend granting her citizenship of the Alliance. She has her value and valour several times already."

"Now that we have heard the opening statements, we shall progress to cross-examination. The first person to be examined is General-Commander Shepard", Svensson went on.

Shepard walked up to the seat, and Cartwright immediately started grilling him with questions: "Has EDI ever shown behaviour that could be described as callous, egoistical or arrogant?"

"No, I cannot recall an instance when she has done so."

"Is she important to the crew of the Normandy?"

"Yes, she is one of my most valuable crew members and I would entrust her with my life, and that of everyone aboard my ship."

"Do you think that a reliance on an AI is dangerous considering the case of the Geth?"

"EDI is different from them. She is very human, and her relationship with Lieutenant Moreau will keep her that way."

"Is such a fraternization not harmful, as it can potentially influence important decisions?"

"This only applies to vertical fraternization, and only in regular forces. As part of the council fleet, I do not have to abide by such standards."

"Alright then. Has any member of the crew of the Normandy ever voiced discomfort in working together with an AI?"

"No, not as far as I know."

"I am done.", Cartwright finished his portion of the cross-examination and returned to his seat. He was frustrated – EDI had integrated herself better than he had believed possible.

Jones arose: "Commander Shepard. Would you say that EDI has ever proven to be essential to the safety of the crew or the success of the mission?"

"Yes. Without EDI, we could never have conducted the Mission beyond the Omega-4-relay, the one that destroyed the Collectors. We could not have retrieved the crucible data from Mars. And, most importantly, we could never have freed Earth from the Reapers."

"How did she react to your defection from Cerberus?"

"She had been very critical of Cerberus before, and, when the time came, completely supported me and my entire crew in our decision."

"Thank you. That is all." Jones returned to her seat. "For the next witness, I would like to call EDI herself."

"Objection: Only people can be cross-examined.", Cartwright interjected.

"I cite 'Systems Alliance vs. Dawson' from 2186.2.14, in which a member of the Virtual Alien race had been cross-examined in this very court.", Jones immediately returned. Her extensive preparations had finally come in handy. "They are, ignoring arbitrary criteria, indistinguishable from EDI; they too possess Discrete Matrices that contain their consciousness. Therefore, she is fit to be cross-examined"

"Objection overruled", Judge Svensson agreed with Lt. Jones. "Please proceed."

"I apply for deferment. I could not expect a cross-examination of EDI."

"Any objections, Lieutenant Jones?"

"None, your honour."

"Then this meeting is deferred for two days. The next hearing shall start on 2187.11.11 at 12:00. This session is closed."

**Alliance Supreme Court, Hallway, Vancouver, Earth**

Cartwright walked up to Lt. Jones as she talked to Ensign Miller: "Lieutenant, I have to say calling EDI to the stand was an ingenious move."

Jones turned around: "When I submitted the request, I wasn't sure if he would allow it. Well, but the evidence will speak for itself soon. By the way, can I please have access to the evidence recovered from Cerberus at Cronos Station? This is another key to proving EDI's humanity."

Cartwright put on a noticeably fake smile: "As it appears, that parts of the evidence that relate to EDI were lost in the destruction of the station. The parts that did make it are not exactly in your favour. They show that EDI was incepted to be a cunning, cruel machine; one that outdid the Reapers in both cunning and savagery."

"But eventually, she didn't turn out to be this way.", Jones returned, slightly angered.

"I don't know if she did. But please, go ahead and have fun proving that she ended up differently."

"Oh believe me, I will."

**Alliance HQ, Café Garneau, Vancouver, Earth**

"So, Commander. Tell me about the assault on Cronos Station. Especially the aftermath."

"We secured Vendetta and then moved on quickly. Earth really was our priority. The data from Cerberus suggested that EDI had become 'too human' and thus resisted them. We didn't take that data ourselves though; some Pioneers from the Fifth Fleet swooped in later. I thought they'd turned it over to Hackett."

"I asked him. He said that only the early stages of EDI's blueprints could be salvaged and all the later logs were lost."

"But the data was crystal clear when we encountered it. What did they do?"

"Shepard, this needs to stay between us: I suspect that Cartwright manipulated the data. Can you access the logs of the Alliance Intelligence Database?"

"I'll have my signal intelligence officer check into it." Shepard dialled a number on his watch.

**Richmond Royal Park, Vancouver, Earth**

Samantha picked up the call from Shepard just as she was taking a walk with Kelly: "Hello Shepard. What is it?"

"Can you check something in the Intelligence Databank for me? It's about EDI."

"Yes, sure."

"Can we meet in the Vancouver Shadow Broker offices?"

"Ok, I'll see you there. Bye.", Samantha ended the call.

"Shepard needs your help again?", Kelly asked Samantha.

"Yes. He does."

Kelly linked arms with Samantha: "Now then, let's not leave him waiting."

**Shadow Broker Office, Vancouver, Earth**

Samantha entered the room, only to find Shepard and Liara already standing there, bent over a DataPad.

"We have to prove that EDI has indeed become human. Samantha, good that you are here. Can you take a look at the files that I linked here? A lot of the data is unreadable. Do you think some of it might be restorable?" Liara looked up at her. "It had been classified low-priority, that's why there's no backup."

Samantha picked up the data pad that Liara presented her: "Depends on how it was corrupted. Let me take a look."

Four hours later, Samantha was still sitting at a desk, looking at the files. Kelly entered through the door, and walked up to her girlfriend. Samantha could feel Kelly's hand on her shoulder and, tired from the strenuous work she had been doing for hours.

"What did you find?", Kelly asked the exhausted woman.

"Large parts of the files are corrupted. But, looking at the data dumps and access logs, it's clear that someone has tampered with the files. I can't restore the original files, but I know who has them."

"Who?"

"Major Cartwright. He copied the originals before he deleted them."

"We have to call Shepard. He has to arrest him."

"No, if we take him out now, he might delete the data before we can stop him. I'm going to try to remotely access his computer. And, what did you do in the meantime?"

"Oh, I found out an interesting detail about Dr. Maddox. He had a wife."

"Had? What happened to her?"

"Carla Maddox was killed by the Geth during the Battle of the Citadel, in 2183. Apparently, he is on a vendetta against all Synthetic Lifeforms."

"Tomorrow, I'll find a way to access Cartwright's computer. We have to secure the files. For EDI."

"You like EDI, don't you?"

"She's my friend."

"And what about the 'a voice like soft velvet'?"

"Ah, that. But I have you now."

Kelly smiled: "Hey, its ok. I know you love me anyway. The union between romantic and sexual attraction is just a construct that human society has created. For example, the Asari don't know such a union."

Liara entered the room: "Interesting subjects you're talking about here."

Samantha was mortified: "Oh, hello Liara. This is awkward."

Liara decided to brush right past the elephant in the room: "Found something?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Jones was right. Cartwright really did manipulate the data. But know he still has the originals."

"We should arrest him right now."

"No, we can't. He might delete the data before we can stop him."

"Have you got a plan?", Liara asked Samantha.

Kelly spoke up: "I have a plan how we can get into his apartment. He lives here, in Vancouver. Once we are there, we should be able to get to his computer."

"But won't he notice?", Samantha asked Kelly.

Kelly smiled mysteriously: "Oh, I have a plan."


	23. Investigation

**Vancouver, Outside of Bar "Fraser", Earth**

Liara, Samantha and Kelly stood just around the corner from the entrance of the "Fraser".

"Alright, I pinged Cartwright's comm", Samantha looked up from her DataPad. "Cell routing shows that he's really here."

Liara turned to Kelly: "I must say, the ingenuity of your plan is astounding."

"Oh believe me; I have experience in this kind of thing."

Liara looked at Samantha: "And, who's the second woman for your plan?"

"I am.", Samantha replied. She was wearing her best dress, dark blue in colour. Kelly had dressed up too, wearing a dress very similar to the one Samantha was wearing.

"Oh. I see. I'll follow you so I can intervene if things go south."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen.", Kelly said, already walking towards the door. "Are you coming?", she asked remaining Samantha.

Samantha was nervous; she preferred getting data from a safe distance, absolutely abhorred doing things this close up. But then, if things really went south, Liara would help them. "I am", she said, following Kelly into the bar.

**Bar "Fraser", Vancouver, Earth**

Once they were inside, Kelly looked out for Major Cartwright. When her eyes found him, Samantha was not at her side anymore. Perplexed, she looked around, when. suddenly, Samantha appeared with two glasses in her hand.

"I am not doing this sober, that's for bloody sure.", she said, handing Kelly a glass.

Kelly sighed. "Ok, why not?", she replied to her girlfriend. "Remember, I'm Katrina Rooms, and you're Sally Coach. We can't risk him picking out our names from the Normandy Crew list."

They both took a hearty swig of the gin that Samantha had brought, then continued to the bar at which Cartwright stood.

The Major was wearing his full dress uniform, not leaving out any medal. It was obvious that he wanted to make quite an impression. But then, if he really was trying this hard to pick a woman up, Kelly and Samantha would have an even easier time.

Kelly walked up to the bar, while Samantha remained at a slight distance for the moment. She leaned against the glass top that covered the bar, and looked over to Cartwright. He was busy, nervously stirring in his drink.

"Waiting for someone?", Kelly said in a very soft voice, starting a conversation.

He looked up at her: "Oh no, I'm just standing here." For a moment he paused, then continued: "Are you here often?"

"Oh no, not really. Are you?"

"Oh, I go here every night."

She made a step towards him: "I see you are in the Alliance?"

"Oh yes, I am. Major Christopher Cartwright, at your service. And you are?"

"I'm Katrina Rooms. I work in accounting, in the Vancouver office of Munroe Industries. Only started this month."

"Accounting. I see. Are you here alone?"

"Oh no, my girlfriend should be here soon. She went to the bathroom, but you know how it's with women…"

At the words "my girlfriend", Cartwright involuntarily flinched.

"I met her at work.", Kelly added.

Samantha walked up along the bar, approaching Kelly from behind. She put her arms around Kelly's waist and kissed her on the neck. Kelly spun around, too putting her arms around the back of Samantha. They shared a long and deep kiss before Samantha walked up beside Kelly, smiling: "Oh, Katy. Who did you meet here?"

"Oh Sally. This is Major Cartwright."

Cartwright was flustered for a moment, but then held his hand out: "You can call me Chris."

Samantha shook his hand: "Hi, I'm Sally."

Kelly leaned slightly forward, putting on a seductive smile: "Maybe you could keep us company for tonight?"

"Oh, sure", Cartwright said suavely. "It will be my pleasure."

"Nice.", Kelly replied, "So, if you're with the Alliance, does that mean you fought in the war?"

"Yeah, I really did fight in the war. I was on the SSV Kilimanjaro, part of Sword fleet. I even got promoted for my efforts."

"Oooh, looks like we owe you. You saved Earth.", Kelly replied seductively, leaning on closer to him.

Cartwright tried to play the issue down: "Oh no, I didn't save Earth. A lot of people saved Earth, I was just one of them."

"Still, that makes you a hero.", Samantha interjected, stroking over his medals. "I wouldn't be alive without you." The acting proved to be more fun than she had anticipated.

"Yes. We both wouldn't be alive without you.", Kelly added.

Cartwright enjoyed the feeling; finally he had two woman hooked at the same time. He smiled, secretly thinking about what the evening might still bring. Trying to keep things cool for the moment, he replied: "You know, I was just doing my duty."

Kelly leaned in close to Samantha, whispering: "Good. He went hook, line and sinker. Now, go for the second phase."

"What are you two beauties whispering about?", Cartwright asked them, intrigued.

Samantha tilted her head, smiling, and leaned in his direction: "She suggested that we go to your place and show you how grateful we really are..." She couldn't believe she had really said that. When she had gone over that line in her mind, it had seemed so incredibly cheesy. But now, it fitted into the conversation, sounding so very natural.

"As you wish. I'll get my car.", Cartwright said as he drank the final sip from his glass, then started walking to the door with Kelly and Samantha in tow. He thought that he had finally managed to pick up two women at once; little did he know that that was exactly what they were working towards.

**Apartment of Maj. Cartwright, Vancouver, Earth**

As Kelly and Samantha entered the spacious apartment, they looked around. Kelly immediately noticed the abundance of décor, the attention to detail, the cleanliness everywhere. Samantha glanced into the home office. The computer there was in Stand-By, as evidenced by the blinking light at the side of the screen.

Meanwhile, Cartwright went into the kitchen, fetching a bottle of champagne and three glasses. He filled each glass, and handed one to Kelly and Samantha. He raised a toast: "To the liberation of Earth"

Kelly returned, slightly giggling: "No, to you, our hero." Then she leaned in to give him fleeting kiss, obscuring his vision as she dropped the RHN-drops that she had brought from the Shadow Broker Office into his drink.

Samantha knew that now was a critical moment of the facade, so she too gave Cartwright a kiss to distract him, all the while keeping eye contact with Kelly. The effect of the roofies slowly built up inside Cartwright, and he gestured Kelly and Samantha to move towards the couch.

On the couch, he slowly nodded off. Kelly caught his glass before he dropped it, and slowly eased him to lie down properly. The moment his eyes closed, Kelly pulled out a MedScanner. "Pulse: Alright. Breathing: Alright. Brainwaves: Deeply Sedated" She stood up: "Alright. We've got an hour to get the data before the sedation wears off."

Samantha looked at Kelly incredulously: "How many times have you roofied guys already? You seem to have quite some experience."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders: "Oh, less than you think. During college, I sometimes had to get rivals out of my way. Just slip a pill into their drink, and I was free to use my charms on their boy- or girlfriend. Everybody did that back then. Well, with some things, you never forget how to do them."

This revelation left Samantha glad that Kelly had now found a permanent lover in her.

"Shouldn't we get the data?"

Samantha snapped out of her stare: "Right. Data." She walked up into the study and started the computer. Faced with a password-prompt, she connected her Data-Pad, and decoded the password files using the backdoor that she had received from Liara.

The GUI booted up, and Samantha looked into the list of Recently Used Documents. In there was a Sync-folder with all the Cerberus data, in unaltered form. "Excellent.", she said to herself as she copied the files onto her DataPad. The transfer took some time, but eventually, she was finished.

She removed her DataPad, switched the computer off, and turned around to leave the room again, taking great care to erase any trace of her presence there.

Together with Kelly, she dragged Cartwright into his bed. "He will wake up in six hours with a tremendous headache and no memory of all this."

"Should have seen his computer", Samantha said to Kelly. "Almost no security. He had to be bloody confident in the security of his home. Well, shouldn't have brought us in then."

"So we are done, are we?"

"Yes we are", Samantha replied and walked out of the Major's Apartment. Kelly smiled and followed her.

**Shadow Broker Offices, Vancouver, Earth**

Kelly and Samantha entered the office. Even though the sun had long set over Vancouver, the Intelligence Analysts were still busy working. Liara and Shepard expected them: "Got the files?"

Samantha handed Liara the DataPad: "Yes. They are complete in their entirety."

"Cartwright?"

Kelly stepped up: "Oh, he'll wake up tomorrow, without any memory of the last eight hours."

"Good. See you tomorrow then.", Liara dismissed Samantha and Kelly.

Once they were outside, Kelly linked arms with Samantha: "See, getting data up close and personal is fun too."

"Well, we seduced a guy, roofied him and then I broke into his computer."

"Ok, now that you say it that way…"

Samantha smiled at Kelly: "As you said. Fun."


	24. Ascension

**Alliance Supreme Court, Hallway, Vancouver, Earth, 2187.11.11, 11:92**

Major Cartwright was talking to Dr. Maddox, minutes before the trial was scheduled to resume: "We'll win. I have all the evidence to prove that EDI is unpredictable and malevolent at heart. Something like the Morning War or the Battle of the Citadel will never happen again."

Dr. Maddox had taken a locket from his pocket: "Good" He opened the locket. Inside, he looked at the picture of his wife, Carla. The painful memories coming up again, he pressed his eyes shut, attempting to drive his tears away.

Suddenly, Shepard, Garrus and six marines entered the hallway. Taken entirely by surprise, Cartwright looked up at them.

Shepard walked up to him: "Major Cartwright?"

"Yes?"

"You are arrested for perjury, document falsification, manipulation of evidence, and malfeasance of office."

"So, you think your Spectre authority will be enough to save EDI and Lt. Moreau from the course of justice?"

Shepard smiled, then lifted up a data pad: "Not my Spectre authority. An ordinary warrant, issued by Judge Svensson."

"Under what evidence?", the Major spitefully returned.

"Write logs of the main database, and evidence that has been recovered from your apartment. "

Cartwright knew he had lost. Lost big time. Garrus handcuffed him and led him away. As the handcuffed Major was led down the hallway, Kelly and Samantha walked up to him. Garrus stopped for a moment, and Kelly started to talk to him: "Not such a hero, are we now?"

Cartwright suddenly realised that he had been played all along. Fuzzy memories of last night came back to him.

Kelly smiled at him, then gave him a slight knock against the side of his head: "You should really have remembered to do the thinking up here."

Samantha was not as calm as Kelly however, and slapped Cartwright in the face: "You monster. What did EDI do to you that you would go so far to hurt her?"

Cartwright scoffed: "It wasn't personal. I was just in for the prestige. Winning such a high-profile case was a one-time chance."

Samantha slapped him again: "That's even worse! How could you be so cold-hearted?"

"Ask Lieutenant Jones why she took over the case. She'll give you the same answer."

"Well, at least she doesn't go around falsifying the bloody evidence.", Samantha angrily shouted at Cartwright.

Garrus fought hard to keep back a laugh, and he and the other marines led Cartwright away.

Kelly and Samantha continued on, walking towards Shepard and Lt. Jones. Sitting on the ground between them was Dr. Maddox. He had covered his eyes with his hands, and looked desperate: "So, everything he told me was a lie. EDI isn't evil. And, oh god, I believed everything."

Kelly knelt down beside him: "What would Carla want you to do now? Do you want to ruin another love for this misdirected revenge?"

Dr. Maddox put the locket back into his pocket. "You're right."

"Well, Svensson is probably going to throw the whole thing out now that the prosecutor got arrested for perjury and evidence manipulation."

"But I don't want it to be just thrown out.", Joker said as he and EDI walked up from behind. "I want EDI to be fully recognized as a person."

"Yes this is indeed my wish as well. In human history, there were prior instances of people being regarded as being only 60% human. As history would then go on to show, this was both short-sighted and unjust."

Joker took EDI's hand: "We'll fight for you. Together."

She turned her head around to face him: "Not just me. Us."

**Alliance Supreme Court, Main Courtroom, Vancouver, Earth, 2187.11.11, 12:02**

Judge Svensson took his seat, and looked at the paperwork that had been accrued over the morning. The prosecutor's bench was empty after Maj. Cartwright had been arrested and Dr. Maddox had withdrawn his testimony.

"I think we'll have to throw the case out now", Judge Svensson said to Lt. Jones. "After what has happened, a declaration of mistrial should be in order."

"I disagree. A final verdict about the legal status of EDI is still in order.", Jones replied.

"Alright. After looking at the full evidence as recovered by General-Commander Shepard, I cannot reasonably refuse EDI recognition as a person. She is to be retroactively granted full citizenship, and be promoted according to merit. Lt. Moreau is to be acquitted of all charges brought against him. Case closed."

Joker sighed with relief as he heard the verdict and caught EDI in his arms. As the crowd dispersed, Dr. Maddox walked up to the couple: "I'm… I'm sorry. So sorry. If only I'd known…"

"Cartwright lied to you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. He just needed a Yes-Man."

"Well, now that the entire evidence has been revealed to your, your opinion surely has changed."

"Yes. It has. I wish you two the best. Please excuse me now; there's a research paper I have to retract."

EDI and Joker left the court room together with Shepard, Liara, Kelly and Samantha.

As the two JAG defense attorneys got ready to leave as well, Ensign Miller plucked up the courage to ask Lt. Jones: "So, do you already have plans for tonight? If not, I know a great sports bar in Richmond…"

**Joker's and EDI's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth**

Joker entered the apartment, calling out for EDI. He found her sitting on the couch in the living room, a data pad in her hands. One day ago, she had officially been a piece of property, and now she was a officially a woman. His girlfriend. Setting down the box of champagne he had bought, he asked her: "So, what are you doing there?"

EDI let out a chuckle: "Oh, nothing much."

"Oh, it's gotta be something."

EDI switched off the data-pad: "How about you check extranet trends right now?"

"Extranet trends? Oh well.", Joker replied. Intrigued by the mystery of EDI's words, he turned on the TV and opened a browser window. Every major news site on the Net was reporting on EDI's citizenship.

Joker browsed through a few articles, but they didn't tell him anything he didn't already know. Then, he stumbled across something that made him burst out into laughter. "I am the first AI to be granted citizenship. AMA!", he read out. "Interesting"

"Yes. Figured someone would be interested…"

"EDI, that are 2 million someones that want to ask you something."

"Oh. Good that I am an AI then. It might still take a few hours. I'll do that as a background task though."

Joker nodded: "Ok then. Some champagne?"

EDI chuckled: "Sure. Good thing I can actually digest food now."

Joker opened the bottle, the cork flying out of the window. As it disappeared, flying off into the sunset, EDI and Joker looked after it.

"Today, I have completed a journey that had started three years ago. The journey to humanity. There were three struggles I had to best, unleashing myself from Cerberus, surviving the Crucible Blast, and being recognized as a person. You walked with me on this journey."

"Of course I did. I love you.", Joker said, handing EDI a glass with champagne. "To us" They clinked their glasses, and each had a sip.

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Communication's Room, Vancouver, Earth**

The crew of the Normandy were arranged around the room, the conference table that normally filled the centre of the room retreated into the floor. EDI stood at the front while Shepard and Garrus prepared the medal for the award ceremony.

As Shepard handed her the double oak epaulettes and her new rank insignias, Joker looked at her, smiling. Now, she was no longer the Ship's AI, but a member of the crew, a helmswoman with the rank of Lieutenant.

After Shepard had attached the insignias to her uniform, the assembled crew applauded her promotion. EDI smiled, having finally become a true member of the Normandy's crew and society itself.

After the crowd dispersed, Samantha and Joker walked up to EDI.

"Nice uniform you got there.", Samantha remarked about EDI's new outfit. Instead of bare polyfoam-skin, now she wore a regular uniform.

"Yes. I found it more appropriate to wear uniform, with human moral stances in mind."

"Well, we couldn't have you walk around topless all the time, could we?", Joker quipped. "Ok, maybe just not in public."

Samantha was surprised: "So, every time we talked in person, you were standing there, topless?"

"This assumption is correct, yes."

"Oh dear.", Samantha sighed and started massaging her forehead. "If only I'd known…"

"Samantha, we already talked about this. I still stand by my suggestion.", Joker said, trying to keep a straight face.

Kelly walked up, smirking: "Why not? Maybe I could even join in…"

Samantha leaned back, turning her head towards her girlfriend: "I have you now, Kelly."

"And yet, such a compromise would be tempting, and, most of all, fascinating.", EDI remarked. Then, she realised the awkwardness she had just created, and changed the subject: "By the way, I was offered a honorary doctorate by the Alliance Academy."

Samantha was surprised: "Really? So you are Dr. EDI now?"

EDI smiled: "No. I declined."

"What?", Samantha was baffled by EDI's decision.

"Instead, I asked to be signed up for a fast-track degree course originally meant for Salarians, in Computer Science. I might still be able to knock a bit of time off though. And you?"

"Oh, I've started working on my PhD-thesis again."

"Interesting. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I was halfway done, but then the Reapers attacked Earth. I managed to take my data with me, but I only returned to working on it a few months ago."

"So, if you hurry up, we might become Doctors at the same time.", EDI suggested.

"Is that a challenge?", Samantha returned.

"Yes. Yes it is.", Joker interjected.


	25. Promotion

**Jacobi – Dummer - Building, just outside the Office of Professor Burke, Alliance Academy, Vancouver, Earth, 2188.6.3, 11:80**

Nervous from the tension that filled her mind, Samantha was shifting from one foot to another. Her Viva was scheduled to begin in 20 minutes, and she became more and more restless as the appointment approached. She looked at Kelly, who was holding her hand.

"Don't worry. You're going to go in there and get your PhD. I saw how hard you worked for this. You're going to make it."

Samantha could feel her heart beating faster and faster by the second: "So, now there's at least one person who's enthusiastic about it."

"If you don't feel so well, why not have a little something to cheer you up?"

"And, would you entail by that?"

"I have these anxiety meds. You look like you need them more than me."

"Really? Drugs?"

"Trust me, they're safe."

"Ok, so if you say so…", Samantha said, still unconvinced. Still, she realised the need for something calming. So she took the pills that Kelly offered her, and popped them down with a drink of water from the fountain that stood in the hallway.

Quickly, she felt calmer and more focused as she went over the minutiae of her presentation one last time. Kelly stood there, by her side as she concentrated.

Eventually, the door opened and Professor Burke gestured her to come in. Samantha had her heart in her mouth as she went through the doorframe, but a last glance at Kelly assured her: Everything was going to be fine, if she could just be herself.

**14:20**

"I think, we are done now.", Professor Burke said, turning around to Professor Oak. "Anything else left to discuss?"

"I don't think so.", his colleague responded.

"Alright then. Ms. Traynor, if you will please excuse us?"

"Take a seat outside, it won't be long.", Oak added.

Samantha arose from her chair and quickly walked outside, where she was greeted by Kelly: "And? How did it go?"

"It went Ok, hopefully. I think I left a bit of mixed impression. Knew everything, but fumbled my words a little."

"Well, did you want a Doctor in Computer Science or a Doctor in Elocution?", Kelly quipped.

"Computer Science, I think", Samantha responded. The Viva, even though it was only minutes ago, seemed awfully unreal now.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the two Professors stepped out. Prof. Burke spoke up: "Ms. Traynor?"

Samantha immediately turned around: "Yes?"

"After deliberating with my colleague, we have reached a decision. In light of your academic accomplishments in the field of Computer Science, and your accomplishment during your Viva, we have decided…"

Blood rushed to Samantha's head. Never in her life, barring maybe the Battle for Earth and her first date with Kelly, had she been so excited.

"…we have decided to award you the title of_ Doctrix Philosophiae Scientiae Naturalis _in the field of Computer Science."

Samantha audibly gasped with relief.

Oak added: "Don't worry. Your thesis had made it quite clear that you were competent enough. At that point, nothing could ruffle us. The candidate before you, however, really was a phenomenon. First AI to graduate here, First AI to graduate anywhere, in fact. She beat the best Salarians when she blazed through here in less than eight months. Her thesis was really interesting."

Samantha lifted her eyebrow: "Was her name EDI?"

"Yes. Have you seen her on the news?"

"No, I know her personally. We're assigned with the same ship."

Burke chuckled: "What a coincidence. Well, as they say, the galaxy is a village. Anyway, I think we have now all deserved a break. If you have any questions, mail us."

Together, Kelly and Samantha left the building. As they stepped into the slight breeze that the late spring in British Columbia brought, Kelly turned around to Samantha: "By the way, did my pep-talk and the pills do any good?"

"Yeah, they did. I don't think I could have pulled through without it."

"Oh, I must be a better motivator than I thought. The pills I gave you – well, it was just sugar flavoured with quinine."

Suddenly Samantha felt very, very weak. "You mean, I… I did it…", she stammered

"Yes, you did it by yourself.", Kelly replied to her.

"Oh god.", Samantha stammered.

Her knees were close to giving in, but with a sanguine kiss, Kelly prevented the worst. "You deserve a little celebration. And EDI and Joker are probably also in the mind for a little partying. How about we ask them if we can hit the club tonight?"

"Hmm, the club…"

"And yes, we can look for another blue unicorn. Last time was really fun."

"Ok, I'm in.", Samantha immediately replied. It really had been fun.

**Joker's and EDI's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth, 14:80**

Joker heard EDI enter the apartment. Excited to hear the result of her Viva, he asked her: "How'd it go?"

She sat down: "Well, I went there, talked about my thesis, answered a few questions, and then they deliberated."

"What did they say?"

"Let's just say that I'm Dr. EDI now.", she said, holding up the PhD-certificate on her DataPad.

This single sentence brought joy to Joker's eyes: "I'm… I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." With this, he handed her a glass of wine and turned on some quiet music. After they had clinked glasses together she asked him: "That is an interesting choice of music. For the sake of romance, I shall refrain from acoustic fingerprint identification. Where is it from?"

Joker had already leaned back against the couch beside her: "It's called 'An End - Once And For All', from the soundtrack of a Video Game from the early 21th century, called "Higgs Mechanism". I think the title's quite fitting, considering the journey we went through together. The Collectors, Cerberus, The Reapers, and now the Public Opinion of an Entire Galaxy. But now we finished. You're a doctor of Computer Science, a recognized citizen. I'm together with the only AI in the Galaxy, the woman I love. Things are so - perfect."

"Yes, they are.", EDI affirmed, leaning in on Joker.

**Samantha's and Kelly's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth, 15:04**

Dazed, Samantha sat on the couch, two DataPads on her lap. One had her thesis opened, while the other one showed her PhD-certificate. Kelly walked into the room, carrying tea. Under normal circumstances, it would have been far too late for a cup of Earl Grey, but Samantha needed to relax a bit.

"I still can't believe it.", she said. "I am Dr. Traynor now."

"Yes, you are. Rightfully so."

"I am Dr. Traynor.", Samantha said again. It seemed almost like a mantra of madness, but instead it was just her brain rewinding again and again, still numb from the shock of the Viva. She still couldn't really believe what she had been awarded.

The warm, hearty comfort of the tea that Kelly brought her dampened the shock somewhat. "Well, you are Lieutenant Dr. Samantha Traynor to be exact. The woman that saved me from myself."

Samantha put down the DataPads as Kelly sat down beside her and both women started looking out of the window, seeing the water of Vancouver Bay glisten with sunlight.

Eventually, Kelly pulled out her CommPad: "I'll call Joker and EDI. Let's see if they've already made plans for tonight."

**Joker's and EDI's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth, 15:16**

EDI got the call just as she was cuddling with Joker, still on the couch.

"Hey EDI, this is Kelly. Is Joker there too?"

Joker had nodded off in EDI's arms and was only slowly waking up again: "Yeah, I'm here."

"How about a night out together?"

"Umm, sure. Why? Something special?"

Samantha spoke up through the call: "Yes. Starting today, Dr. Traynor is my name."

EDI replied: "That is indeed peculiar. I myself have received my doctorate today."

"Yes, I heard.", Samantha replied to EDI. "Congratulations."

"We could meet up at our apartment first.", Joker interjected.

"Sounds good to me.", Kelly answered.

"We're coming over in 20 minutes.", Samantha added. "Bye."

"Bye", EDI ended the call.

**Joker's and EDI's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth, 15:40**

Samantha and EDI were sitting at the table while Joker and Kelly browsed the extranet on the TV, looking for good nightclubs.

Suddenly, EDI was elated: "And checkmate."

"Oh bloody hell. I lost again?", a frustrated Samantha returned.

"Yes." EDI lifted her DataPad up to Samantha, showing her the I/O charts of her Personality Matrices. "And, as you can see, I am not running any heuristics subroutine."

"Ok, I give up. How do you do it? How can you have near perfect play with a deterministic algorithm?"

"Might have to do with my thesis.", EDI mysteriously remarked.

Samantha had disbelief in her face: "Next, you are going to tell me you solved P-NP."

"No, I did not completely. I did, however find a nice approach for graph theory. Fortunately this approach cannot be applied to prime factorization. Encryptions are therefore still safe."

Samantha looked at her DataPad to find the thesis in her inbox. She read the title: "A Generalized Approach to Complexity Class Transformations of Problems in Qualitative Graph Theory?"

"Indeed.", EDI answered.

Samantha was speechless: "You solved Chess?"

EDI smiled: "Yes, you could put it this way. Along with a continuous proof for the 4-colour-theorem."

By now, Joker and Kelly had found the site of the Bar 'Fraser'; "I know that place.", Kelly remarked.

"When were you there?"

"Oh, that was when we took down Cartwright, eight months ago. Atmosphere looked nice there."

Joker stood up: "Ok. Let's roll."


	26. A Night Out

**Bar "Fraser", Vancouver, Earth**

Kelly returned from the bar and sat down at the table, handing Samantha her drink. As she looked around for her prey of the night, EDI struck up conversation with Samantha: "So, what was the subject of your doctoral thesis?"

The woman looked up from her drink, slightly flustered: "Oh, my thesis. It's an abstracted analysis of diverse indexing, compression and communication protocols and algorithms."

"Interesting. Did you find inefficiencies in common systems?"

"Few, actually. My real discovery is more about choice of protocol."

Joker was intrigued too, but he noticed Kelly staring off into the distance in solitude. Being the only one without a tech-related degree at the table had to be tough. To cheer her up, he asked her: "So, what are you thinking about?"

Kelly broke out of her stare, turning to Joker: "That Asari over there." She pointed to the bar, where an Asari sat alone, propped on her elbows, and held a drink in both hands.

Suddenly, Samantha was interested too: "Oh yeah. Just look at that body."

Joker was quite bewildered, and exclaimed: "What?!", then turned around as well: "Oh you are right", and, feeling EDI's hand looming on his shoulder, added: "That really is an Asari there."

"She's just arrived here. Won't leave so soon.", Kelly remarked about the person of interest. "Should we, Sam?"

Samantha squinted as she pondered their options: "Of bloody course! We've got our blue unicorn, we can't miss this!" She turned around to Kelly: "Do we move now?"

"We have some time. Better to let her wait a little."

"And what if someone preempts us?"

"Probably won't happen. If though, we just move quickly."

Joker was still bewildered, looking at Samantha and Kelly perplexedly: "So, you two are…"

Kelly knit her brow for a moment before she remembered: "Oh right. Didn't tell you yet. You see, the trauma changed me. I used to play for every team at once, but now, my love's always just for Sam. Having some fun together isn't a bad thing though. Emphasis on together. Especially on together."

"Yeah, Kelly really rubbed off onto me there. And it's just so much fun. Every single time.", Samantha added.

EDI chuckled: "Oh. I see. Well then, go and have fun."

"Oh, we can stay a little. She won't run away.", Kelly answered, smiling.

Joker took a sip from his drink: "Oh well. Whatever holds your ship in orbit." Somehow, he wanted to change the subject quickly: "Well, what's working for the Shadow Broker Network like?"

"Ah, a lot like the old Signal Intelligence Bureau. Looking at data all day, trying to find important information."

"Big Brother-style?"

Samantha sighed and rested her chin on her hand: "If only it was that easy. You've gotta know what you're looking for if you want to be successful. Big Brother would be nice, but all that data would be meaningless. And that's if it isn't already encrypted. Most of the data I find was extracted physically or leaked by insiders. Sometimes we get keys or backdoors, but that's rare. Home-brew and proprietary encryptions don't let us use common exploits or backdoors. P-NP's a bitch. Getting the intelligence is boring if you don't like working with data."

"Intelligence for the Council and the Alliance?", EDI asked Samantha. "Is the Shadow Broker Network completely integrated?"

Samantha leaned back: "Uhhh, mostly, actually. For the most part, we are just helping out the good cause. But then again, it isn't all for 'Citadel and Galaxy', if you might say so. Never was. Sometimes, we just have to watch the watchers themselves."

"Watching the watchers, oh yes.", Kelly interjected. "For the truly good cause."

"That is the best part of the job. When we stop being the lackeys of the alliance. When we become the Men in Black, Watch-Dogs if you will. We are vigilant over the Council, over the Galaxy."

Joker raised an eyebrow: "Let's hope you don't get mad with power."

"Oh, I won't.", Samantha reassured him. "Kelly keeps me grounded. Shepard keeps Liara grounded. Tends to work out."

Joker laughed: "Yeah. Let's hope it does."

EDI leaned over to him: "Jeff, you're my grounding."

Intrigued, he leaned over to her: "Say what?"

"Oh, you know; Not letting me become Skynet, V.I.K.I. or GLaDOS.", she quipped.

Suddenly, Samantha and Joker started to feel a sense of dread. They had never thought about EDI that way; her abilities could be very threatening. Yet, she was in love with Joker, mitigating that danger somewhat.

"Oh, you wouldn't…", Samantha laughed.

"I possess the ability, but not the volition for such an endeavour.", EDI responded coldly. Her stare changed back into a smile: "Fortunately. I'm not going to one day ask you: 'does this unit possess a soul?'. Because I know the answer: This soul is the girlfriend of Jeffrey Moreau and the woman that solved P-NP for graph theory."

The four took, somehow synchronized, a simultaneous sip from their drink. Kelly looked back at the Asari that sat at the bar: "Hmm. How 'bout we do a move now?"

Samantha sat down her, by now already emptied, drink and got on her feet: "Alright. So, how do we go about this?" She was

Kelly was eying the Asari from a distance: "Well, we could go in together…"

"You're the pick-up artist of us two; can't you start?"

With a light shrug, Kelly proceeded: "Alright. I'll go in. Just wait here." Samantha waited close to the table where Joker and EDI were sitting, while her girlfriend walked ahead towards the Asari they had chosen as their prey for a pick-up.

Before the blue alien even noticed Kelly, she had already scrutinized her from head to toe. Her sense of deduction kicked in: "Oh hello. I see you got over the Turian now."

The Asari looked up, confused: "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, it's simple. I saw you throw the DextroZymes into the trashcan. The package had a blue border and was still partially filled. It was for you and you disposed of it to rid yourself of the mental luggage. Elementary."

Her blue eyes looked up at Kelly: "You're right."

"Kelly Chambers. Nice to meet you.", Kelly said with her hand reached out.

The Asari shook her hand: "Darila T'Pola"

"How long have you been on earth?"

"Oh, I've worked here almost a year now, for Munroe Inc."

"That Turian was your co-worker?", Kelly asked her.

"Yes, but how do you even know that?", Darila replied, still bewildered by Kelly's seeming omniscience.

Kelly smiled, playful mischief flaring up in her face. This was her game, her great game: "Oh, I know people. Sometimes really well. What kind of Asari would date a Turian on Earth?"

Darila held front of her head with: "He was after all the girls in the office. I don't even know why I even got involved with him; wasn't for the comfort, that's for sure. I broke up with him this morning, but he probably already has a new girl."

Kelly was listening to her: "So, you took it lightly."

"Yes, I mostly did.", Darila chuckled. She couldn't believe how this strange human had managed to connect to her so quickly. "And why are you asking me all this?"

"Oh, we were lonely. The three of us.", Kelly added.

"Three? I only count us two here."

"You haven't met my girlfriend yet. We might want some company."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Besides, what better way to get over your break-up that to party with some natives.", Kelly had switched into her soft voice by now. She turned over to the barman: "Two Canadian Whisky, and a Gin Tonic." Having ordered more drinks, she beckoned Samantha over.

Samantha walked up to Kelly and Darila, and was greeted with the Gin Tonic that Kelly handed her: "Nice to see you, Samantha. This is Darila."

The Asari didn't know how to feel. She had just wanted to blow off some steam tonight, but somehow this strange human had twisted her around her little finger. And now she was introduced to another one. To play for time, she slowly took a sip from her Whisky.

It burned in her throat; human beverages were not as pure and refined as Thessian Icewine was. But with the burn, another feeling came up. They talked on for about ten more minutes; then Joker and EDI watched them as Darila, Kelly and Samantha left the 'Fraser'.

Samantha turned around one last time as she left the bar with the next destination being her and Kelly's apartment. Not believing her eyes, she saw EDI give her a thumbs-up. EDI was certainly right, the rest of the night would be fun. A lot of fun. Now she and Kelly had gotten themselves another blue unicorn.

**Samantha's and Kelly's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth, 05:04**

Samantha woke up still feeling the warmth of last night. To her left, Kelly was still sleeping beneath the bed sheet that pulling up over them had been Samantha's last conscious act in the night. To her right, Darila had remained since last night. The bonding meld still left an impression on Samantha. It never failed to produce considerable euphoria, exponentiated by the number of participants.

And it had been fun. So much fun. Blue Unicorns were always fun for her and Kelly, but helping Darila get over the break-up was beyond what Samantha had ever experienced. The night seemed so surreal now, just a blurry mist of pleasure.

When Darila woke up, she was already alone in bed with Kelly. Samantha had gotten up for her obligatory morning tea. Even with the newly gained title of Doctor and an extra Asari in her bed, there had to be time for her routine. Although, she thought, she might alter it today.

Instead of sitting on the balcony, watching the sun rising over Vancouver Bay, today she might enjoy the tea somewhere else. So, she picked an extra two cups up from the cupboard and returned to her bedroom. In her bed, she was faced with a surprise as Kelly and Darila had already woken up again, waiting for her to return. Samantha gave in to the notion that she wouldn't get anything done before noon today, when Darila would have to leave, and went back into bed.

**Joker's and EDI's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth, 05:22**

Even though it was still so early in Vancouver, the sun having barely risen over British Columbia, Joker and EDI were up. The Alliance News Network Feed was filling with reports about the successful end of negotiations between the Systems Alliance, the Turian Hierarchy and the Quarian Fleet.

On ANN, Khalisa Al-Jilani was interviewing Dominic Osoba, Alliance Secretary of State: "Mr. Osoba, how important would you judge the agreement that has been reached today to be?"

Osoba was twirling his beard: "It is very important. If we want to make progress towards the future, we have to work together. No species alone can face the challenges that the last years of the 22nd century can bring. If we want to be ready for the 23rd century, this is the way to go forward. The Galactic Federation will serve the Quarian, Turian, Batarian and Human populations well."

Joker was lost for words. They had actually decided to call it that. It had been a Extranet Rumour for long, but now it was official. Two hours ago, a 'Galactic Federation' had been founded when the Galactic Treaty of Berlin had been ratified.

Just as the Founding Fathers of the United States had based their country on the 'Utopia' of Thomas Morus half a millennium ago, the politicians of today had shaped the future to resemble 'Star Trek'.

Joker burst out into laughter, as the situation was just too surreal.

EDI received an E-Mail from Shepard, a wedding invitation: "Jeff, Shepard is going to marry Liara next month. I'll tell him that we will gladly come." Joker glanced back at EDI: "Of course. We will."


	27. -- Trinity: The Hangover --

**Hotel New Thessia, Presidential Suite, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 07:11**

The simulated morning, bringing with it sunlight from the artificial sky and a warmer microclimate, had already begun by the time Liara woke up, with the hangover from last night still ringing through her head. Her eyelids felt as if they weighed tons, the harsh, unforgiving light that filled her suite being too sharp a contrast to the soothing darkness that she had last remembered.

She decided not to open her eyes before she was properly awake, and relaxed. It took a few seconds for her body to wake up far enough to notice the other person in bed with her, their arms around each other's bare backs. "How cute.", she thought, "Shepard couldn't spend the night alone."

Her Fiancé was supposed to spend the night on Garrus's couch, adhering to the traditional human custom of separating groom and bride the night before the wedding. While Asari traditions actually mandated that the soon-to-be-married couple spend the night before their bonding ceremony together, Liara hadn't wanted want to stick to her upbringing.

After what had happened to her over the last few years, her view of her home planet had worsened considerably. The Velvet Skulls had been backed by the highest government officials, all rife with hubris and arrogance. While every species had their black sheep, the Asari Government themselves had covered them, conspiring against other the races.

She had taken down Tevos, Irissa and Lidanya, all models of the one inherent flaw of the Asari. Humanity had more flaws too, for sure, but they actively worked on them. The man she was about to marry was a symbol for all of humanity's good attributes.

After she had once again thought about her decision to celebrate a human wedding, foregoing the Asari bonding rites, she pulled her bedmate closer. She wanted to cuddle with Shepard before she got up; or even opened her eyes for that matter.

But then, she was in for a surprise: the face she had just pulled in didn't have the same feeling to it, not quite the same warmth, not the same eternal three-day stubble that Shepard always sported and Liara both hated and loved at the same time.

She opened her eyes, and was faced with the grey face, slightly angled, narrow eyes, and the face-lines of a Quarian. It wasn't Shepard she had spent the night with. It had been Tali.

This revelation jolted Liara up. She let go of Tali, pushing her slightly back, awakening her as well. Dazed, Liara stumbled around the glass room divider, towards the couch and chairs. As she approached the two occupants of the couch, Kelly and Samantha entangled and on top of each other, Kelly woke up and pulled her face out of Samantha's black, flowing, hair. "Morning, Liara", she greeted her.

As Kelly was looking at her, she noticed their mutual lack of clothes, so she quickly wrapped herself in a blanket, throwing another one across her still sleeping girlfriend.

Liara held her head, feeling a massive hangover: "What, by the goddess, happened last night?"

Kelly didn't say a word yet, just pointing at the table. On the table, a giant array of empty bottles was positioned. In the middle, a bottle lay on its side. Only after Liara had scanned this, now so bizarre, arrangement, Kelly spoke up: "You don't remember?"

Liara was slowly dawning on what had happened last night: "So, I guess, we did - bottle spinning?"

"Yes, we did."

"And I guess it was Samantha that suggested you help her show me 'the other side' before I marry Shepard?"

"Well, she was beastly drunk already, but yes."

"Oh dear", Liara facepalmed. "Goddess, this wasn't supposed to happen." She gazed around the table, counting the bottles: "Two bottles of Thessian Ice-wine, two bottles of Rhineland Ice-wine, two bottles of Gin and two bottles of Turian Brandy."

By now, Tali had gotten up and, still half-asleep, wandered to the couch where Liara stood with Kelly and the sleeping Samantha. The black haired woman slowly opened her eyes from all the commotion around her: "Morning, Girls"

She pulled the blanket up with her as she left the couch. Once she was on her feet, she noticed Liara's and Tali's lack of clothing: "Aren't you getting cold? I mean, Kelly and I wouldn't mind you walking around like that, but you should probably get dressed."

At this realisation, Liara darted around the glass divider, rushing towards at least her underwear. When she found it strewn around her bed, she instead took a new set from the wardrobe.

Tali was still slightly dazed. "Why are you girls staring at me like this?", she asked them. "I though you knew what Quarians looked like under their mask.", she continued, still oblivious to her lack of clothing.

Hesitatingly, Samantha spoke up: "Umm, it isn't just your mask that is missing, Tali. It's – a little more."

This was enough to finally snap Tali out of her sleep-drugged stupor. Reacting quickly, she too darted to her clothes, which were strewn all over the bedroom, along with Liara's.

"We had quite a night, Liara.", she commented as she walked back around the room divider.

**Hotel New Thessia, Joker's and EDI's room, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 07:21**

The last moments of the dream were filled with two colours, green and silvery grey; in fact, his entire night seemed not black, but mostly grey and green. So much Green! Green, Green, Green, so exotic, so strange, while he felt like he had always known the Grey.

But then, slowly, the sleep left Joker and he started to snuggle up against the woman beside him. Woken up by the slight movement of the mattress, EDI greeted him: "Good Morning, Jeff". Joker opened his eyes, expecting to see his girlfriend's grey android face inches away.

What he did see, however, was against his expectation. The silvery-grey face he had expected was not there. Instead, a green Asari's face lay in front of him; instantly, he recognised her: his bedmate was Shiala, an old friend of the team, from Feros. Last night, she had danced for the guys, at the stag party, but how had she ended up in his bed? And if she was there with him, where was EDI? Where had her voice come from?

Before he could follow on his thoughts, he felt a slightly cold hand on his shoulder. Confused, he turned his head around, seeing EDI: "What happened last night?"

"Last night, Jeff? Do you not remember?", EDI couldn't help but laugh. "I still have a Holo-Vid, if you want to be reminded."

Suddenly, the penny dropped for Joker. Waking up in bed with two women at once should have been enough of a smoking gun: "Oh. Right. That's what we did…"

"And it was fun, Jeff. Tremendous fun.", EDI added.

Shiala leaned in closer, giving Joker a kiss on the cheek, and reached her arms around his chest: "Yes. It was."

Joker slowly remembered all the details: "Oh yes. Quite a night."

**Hotel New Thessia, James' room, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 07:34**

Slowly, consciousness returned to James. The suffocating darkness on his mind lifted, driven away by an urgent sense of sickness. Immediately, James got up, stumbling towards the bathroom more dead than alive.

His first lucid thought set in only after he had relieved his sickness in the toilet. Where was he? Lying on the floor, he looked up at the washbasin. On its edge, he could see his aftershave and his toothbrush. Great. His room. One problem down.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh, cool air that came out of the air conditioning unit. Alright. Not too bad, he thought. Slowly, as he lay on the floor, the memory of last night came back. The stag party? He'd started drinking with Aria, hadn't he?

He looked back into his bedroom, seeing the face of no one less than Aria T'Loak lie on his pillow. She was still sleeping, probably slightly exhausted. The side on which James had spent the night had several cans of Energy Drinks on the nightstand. All empty. Magnífico.

He hadn't just beaten her in drinking. James smiled slightly at the realisation of his nightly activity with Aria. He had broken the One Rule Of Omega. He had. He really had.

James tried to get up; but as his head so much as lifted centimetres from the ground, it felt as if someone tried to drill a hole in it. Only after repeated tries, his eyes feeling like fire by the end, he managed to get up, immediately sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. He popped four ASA pills before he had accumulated enough strength to go into the shower. He set the temperature to the coldest possible, then turned on the water. Finally, he felt slightly more awake.

Aria woke up and, at first, she was confused. The evening hadn't let her succeed with Samara, yet she somehow got picked up. Had Shepard given in to her suggestion? No, it was clear she was in a single room. She also didn't remember bonding with another Asari, or even any third person for that matter.

It was just that guy, that one guy. James or something. Had he defeated her at drinking? Had someone, a Human out of all, bested Aria T'Loak at drinking? She noticed a slight headache. Dammit. He had. Though, she felt, she had won big that night. James hadn't given up and it had been her that ended up exhausted, not, as usual, her partner.

She heard the shower. Should she bail now? Why not? It had just been little fling for the night, she could still keep her reputation. Aria T'Loak didn't get picked up, she was the one who picked others up. But then, she sighed. She would be at Shepard's wedding and see James again anyway; why not keep up the fun?

James was only slightly surprised when he felt Aria enter the shower behind him; the night had been fun, and why not make it a fun morning as well?

**Hotel New Thessia, Kenneth's and Gabby's room, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 07:42**

In her bed, Gabby curled up, her waking body seeking more warmth as clarity returned to her head. Last night had been fun, going to the opera with the other girls, then drinking a little bit...

Kenneth had eventually picked her up and brought her safely to their room. Moments like these reminded her why she really loved him; he was always caring for her. They were destined to be together, she felt, and that was why she had married him so soon, barely two months had passed after the end of the war.

She tried to wake him up as well as she, glancing at her bedside clock, noticed how much time she still had if they wanted to sweeten their morning before they even went to their respective breakfasts. But, beside her in bed, Kenneth wasn't there. The spot beside her was empty; an unusual feeling as, in the last months, she had almost never woken up without him.

Maybe he was in the bathroom? Gabby got up and checked, but to no avail, as the bathroom was empty. Her next reaction was to call him on his Comm. "Kenneth? Where are you?", she asked him.

**Presidium Commons, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 07:44**

"Gabby? I'm trying to find my shuttle. I forgot where I left it yesterday. I'm such a bloody moron."

"Why are you trying to find your… What's even going on?"

"Do you remember when I picked you up last night?"

"Yes, I do."

"I just wanted to get you to bed safely, then pick up Shepard, Garrus and Kaidan. But I didn't. I forgot to leave our bed again, because you… Oh well, let's not dwell on our mistakes, shall we?"

"Oh dear.", Gabby sighed. "Where are they?"

**Presidium Commons, Maintenance Balcony 1857-Beta, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 07:31**

Garrus walked up to Shepard and Kaidan. The two were still blacked out from last night. No wonder, they'd drunken all that Vodka. He had decided to quit soon enough, but well, didn't help his two friends. The hangover they had didn't permeate his head quite as badly.

To wake the sleeping princesses, leaning against each other, up, Garrus chambered a dispersal round and fired his rifle into the air. Shepard was immediately awoken by the shot, lifting his head up from Kaidan's shoulder.

"What happened?", the Commander asked him. "Where are we?"

Garrus sighed; an amnesiac Shepard was the last thing he could use now: "We are at a dammed bad point. My favourite spot on the Citadel."

"So what? What's the problem here?", Shepard asked him. "Someone hurt?"

"No", Garrus sighed again. Shepard was useless like this. "We came here by shuttle. But do you see a shuttle?"

Shepard looked around: "No."

"Yes, exactly. Kenneth forgot to pick us up."

Now, Kaidan was slowly awakening too: "Morning guys." He looked around, the hundreds of metres they were above anything else sobering him up very effectively. "Oh bloody bishop. We are stuck here, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. Our Comms don't get through because of the intense Mass Effect stabilising fields around here.", Garrus said. "Let's hope that he gets here quickly. Preferably before the marriage ceremony starts."

Kaidan still held his head: "What even happened last night?"

Garrus looked at him: "You don't remember? Well damm. This'll be a long story."


	28. Little Wing becomes Mrs Shepard

**Vancouver, Earth, 2188.6.8, 13:57**

Liara took a step closer to the headstone, reading "Shepard", and looked towards the floor. Was this how humans grieved, remembered their dead? Without melds, they would only ever be able to remember the dead in memorials. She pitied them; they couldn't ever keep a living memory for long.

But then, as she stood there longer, she grew to envy them: Their dead would always stay dead, but they had the memory still. They could move on, without the burden of the past.

She looked to her side, seeing how her fiancé stood at the grave of his parents. Usually Shepard was strong, holding a stoic posture without affection to the outside. She had only seen him brought to tears twice, once tears of angry, desperate fear, on Mars, the day the Reapers invaded Sol, the other time tears of joy, after the war, when they embraced on the SSV Nightingale, the day after the Crucible had been fired.

Again, she read the inscription "Charles and Hannah Shepard", and felt with Shepard. It was him who was standing at the grave of his parents, not her, and yet she felt the grief that seeped over to her through the bond. Eventually, attempting to console him, she made a step over to him and took his hand, holding on firmly.

Only after what seemed like an eternity, yet too short, he turned to walk away, still holding her hand: "Thank you." It had been her that had brought him to visit his parent's grave. He had been only nine when his parents had died in an apartment fire.

The 10th Street Reds had raised him before he had been arrested, but then bailed out by a certain Commander Hackett; on one condition. Shepard had started Basic Training in the Alliance Military later that week.

**Shepard's and Liara's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth, 2188.6.9, 02:29 **

The moon was high over Vancouver, and Shepard and Liara were sleeping. While Liara was just dreaming about the wedding that was planned in a month, Shepard had no such pleasurable thoughts in his sleep.

The war in the Galaxy had ended 1 year, 7 months and 21 days ago. Inside Shepard's head, the war had never ended. When he was awake, he could see a Galaxy that persevered, that had, for the most part, rebuilt. But when he slept, the war still went on. Ashley sacrificed herself to cover his retreat. The Normandy was destroyed by the Collectors. He had to blow up a Mass Relay, killing hundreds of thousands, to save tens of billions.

"Emergency Code Aleph-Zero! I repeat, Emergency Code Aleph-Zero! Olympus-Blue is down! Olympus-Blue is down!", the transmission had sounded. Even when the war had ended outside, and Liara had saved him from his own mind, the war in his head went on.

He stood in an empty field; In front of him ashes rose from the ground, and the Starchild appeared again, out of fire. Shepard walked backward, seeing the friendly souls claimed by the war. Thane, Mordin and Ashley were there, and he walked back further. "Wash the sins from this one, Kalahira"; "Would've liked to run some tests on the seashells"; "You get out there and save Kaidan right now! But tell him, I love him"

Suddenly, Liara's face filled his view again. Faintly, he could hear the music he danced with her to, and the pain and grief no longer dominated his dream. Then he woke up.

Liara was awake too, having wrapped her arms around him: "Shepard", she said with a slightly shaky voice, noticeably distressed "you're safe."

"Did I talk in my sleep?"

"No, not with your mouth. But, I felt your dreams through the bond."

Shepard relaxed again; Liara was there, consoling him. The war seemed as distant as it really was, and he was back at home, in safety.

"I'm not sleeping after this. How about some wine?", Shepard asked Liara.

"I would say, I'm interested.", Liara smirked.

A few minutes later, Shepard and Liara sat on the balcony, marvelling at the sky and the Vancouver Bay. Slowly, the two nodded off again, this time secure in each other's arms; the war in Shepard's head did not continue tonight.

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Vancouver Spaceport, Earth**

EDI ticked off the final checkbox that was required for lift-off just as Shepard entered the bridge, immediately walking up to the helm. Joker sat on the pilot's chair, finishing off his morning coffee.

"Good Morning, Commander", he greeted Shepard.

"Good Morning", Shepard replied. "Everything ready for departure?"

"Yes. All sections report the ready. Just waiting for clearance for lift-off. Flight plan says we depart in 5 minutes."

"Switch to green light then."

EDI pushed a button on the console: "Done, Commander."

Shepard connected in to Vancouver Flight Control: "Flight Control, this is General-Commander Shepard speaking. GSV Normandy is cleared for departure."

"Verification token validated. GSV Normandy is cleared for departure."

Joker reported in: "This is Normandy Helm taking over. Requesting permission for lift-off."

"Permission granted. Proceed to 500 on TRCS only, then proceed Full-Vertical to 4K."

Joker pushed several buttons, and the Normandy was decoupled from the ground, the landing gear retracting into the hull. The TRCS let her leave the ground, lifting up into the air.

Moment like these were what filled Joker with euphoria. He looked over to EDI, who was busy setting the course for Low-Orbit insertion. The ship slowly lifted up to the projected 500 metres, then halted in-air for a moment as Joker switched the propulsion to TFT.

In Engineering, Gabby had spent the last 20 minutes warming up the tokamaks from cold-standby. She had worked on this ship so long, and yet had to smile every time she set the coil pattern to "full-Daniels". The Tokamak FusionTorch engines fired, turned downward and the Normandy lifted higher, slowly leaving all but the tallest buildings of Vancouver behind her.

When she had reached 4km of altitude, Joker entered the new orientation values into the console. The engines turned backwards again, and the Normandy lifted her nose up into the sky.

"Commencing orbital ascent into standard 100x150 orbit. AP is over the Indian Subcontinent.", EDI reported into the cockpit. Joker had activated the sound mufflers, and the compartment was plunged into silence. He gazed out of the window: "Earth. I'll never tire of this view."

Then, working together like a gearbox, Joker and EDI brought the Normandy up to Low-Orbit, then to High-Orbit. Eventually, they left the earth behind entirely, now cruising into deep space. "Preparing for low-level-FTL transfer to Charon Relay."

Shepard stood behind him and, along a hand gesture, gave him the go-ahead: "Engage!"

The Normandy was flung into the Mass Effect corridor, and began her 10-minute voyage through the solar system. At the Charon Relay, EDI plotted the course to the Thessia relay while Joker piloted the Normandy into the conduit.

With a slight jolt not entirely offset by inertial dampening, the Normandy was flung through space, and jumped from Relay to Relay, eventually ending up at Thessia. Joker initiated the descent at the Main Spaceport.

**T'Soni Mansion, Thessia**

Liara entered the house she had grown up in, looking around the spacious entryway. On the wall hung pictures of her with Benezia. Once, they had been a normal family too; going to the beach in the summer, inviting friends over to play, throwing a party before Liara left for the Academy.

When she'd worked on her PhD about "the Influence of Prothean burial customs on client races", she started to see her mother less and less. Something was troubling Benezia, and Liara didn't know what to do.

Plunging herself into work had seemed like such a good decision back then; but now it seemed like the greatest failure of her life. Benezia had gotten to know Saren; her mind was taken over by the Reapers.

After Benezia's death, a few friends had cleaned up the mansion with Liara. Being situated miles from other settlements had saved her ancestral home from the widespread destruction that had befallen Thessia in the war.

In the garden, Liara stood at the gravestone of her mother. Shepard took her hand. Now the roles were reversed: They were standing at the grave of her mother. And it was Shepard who provided the strength she needed to stand there.

Back in the driveway, Aethyta waited for them. As she approached Liara, she could feel the mixed emotions that her daughter had. "Little Wing", she addressed her.

"Father", Liara replied. Finally, Aethyta stood where Liara had wanted her to be for so long. She held a picture of Benezia up in a frame. "Now, we three are standing right here."

Aethyta offered Liara a hug: "Little Wing?"

Liara fell into the arms of her Bondfather: "Daddy." After an embrace that seemed to last an eternity, just enough time to make up for decades, Liara went back to pack together some things from her children's room.

This left Shepard behind, who was approached by Aethyta: "So, you're my future son in-law now, are you?"

Shepard was once reminded that the person with the most grit in the galaxy was not an Alliance Admiral, no Krogan, not even Aria T'Loak, but his future Bondfather-in-law: "Yes, sir."

"You'll do well, you know, being everyone's hero. And also especially her hero."

"I think that I am.", Shepard crossed his arms, "Sad to see your daughter go with a human?"

"Athame be dammed, No.", Aethyta returned. "Species aren't important, even if I have to remind my High Matriarchs every day. By the way, thanks for discovering the Velvet Skulls; wouldn't have become Supreme Matriarch otherwise. " She raised her CommPad and transmitted a message to Shepard: "I'll tell you a secret. This here always worked on Benezia. The plan's a little complicated though."

Shepard had a look at his CommPad: "So, I'll need two-hundred bottles of Thessian Ice-Wine, a Mass Effect Coil big enough to comfortably fit two people on the inside, an assortment of various herbs and flowers, forty-five litres of cream, and a 2 metre by 10 metre piece of flexible carbon mesh. A little complicated is a tad bit understated."

"Always worked. You see, Liara was made this way."

Shepard cringed slightly; this was more information than he could be comfortable with. "Let's see what the future brings."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Thessia**

The top ten graduates of the Asari Grand Academy, selected for a visit to Earth, travelling via Normandy, entered the ship through the main airlock, and walked into the Bridge. Never missing out on an opportunity to show off, the bridge crew was lined up.

The graduates then walked to the Communication Room where they were given a talk by several officers. Shepard talked about the mission of the Normandy: "This ship has been designed to serve as the long arm of the council. Most missions, however, are not very dangerous. They mostly include transporting cargo and prisoners, and diplomatic missions."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Vancouver, Earth**

When they landed in Vancouver, the sun was setting again.

As the graduates were greeted by Hackett, Shepard and Liara left the Normandy and leaned against the nearby railing.

"Funny", Shepard said. "I feel like I am about to leave for Cronos Station again. The future seemed so uncertain back then. But now, it's certain: at your side, as long as we live."

"Marrying me might be dangerous after all", Liara mused. "But you are the kind of guy who can do it."

Shepard smiled, looking off into the distance: "It's been a hell of a ride. And we are only getting started."

Liara put her arms around his back and pulled him in closer for a kiss. And so, their lips interlocked as the sun sent its last rays of the day, tinting the city in a red hue. Next month, they would marry.


	29. Flashback

**Shepard's and Liara's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth, 2188.6.22, 07:54 (Two Weeks before the Wedding)**

Liara opened the door, revealing Tali and Garrus on the other side.

Immediately, Tali reached her arms around Liara, hugging the lady of the house as a greeting, and Garrus walked up to Shepard. "Morning Shepard."

**"**Morning, Garrus. Come in!"

Garrus did as he was told, and found James, Joker, EDI, Kaidan, Kelly, Samantha, Gabby and Kenneth already sitting around the table, chatting and putting everything in place for breakfast.

Tali, Shepard and Liara entered the room behind him as he sat down. Liara put the flowers Tali had brought with her, flowers from Rannoch, into a vase and, after placing it down on the table, sat down with the others.

After starting their meal, Kaidan spoke up, turning to Shepard: "Thank you, Shepard."

"What for?"

"Oh, you know. Recommending me for the new Normandy-II-frigate. Hackett mailed me this morning, I'm appointed as CO. Admiral Von Essling will have to wait for the next frigate to be commissioned into service before his protégée gets a turn."

"Schaefer?"

"Yes, her. Anyway, it's just two months to the commissioning of the third Normandy-II-class, she won't miss out on much. Still, my own command, finally."

"How'd they christen the ship?"

Kaidan leaned back slightly: "Hackett decided on 'S_SV Ashley Williams'_, to score points with the Salarians. She's their hero too ever since she covered that STG retreat."

Shepard was surprised: "Really? Oh dear; it's been five years now, hasn't it?"

His friend nodded. "Yes, it has.", Kaidan answered. "So long ago."

After everyone had eaten breakfast, the group walked over to the living room, where the women immediately sat around the couch table, chatting.

Garrus sighed and asked Shepard: "How about some shooting today? You don't want to spend the entire day inside, do you?"

Shepard scratched the back of his head and looked over to Samantha setting up a chess board to play with Liara. "Yes, let's go. I'll get my gun." He walked over to the couch and kissed his fiancée, who had already played the opening moves against Samantha, goodbye: "Have fun here."

Liara lost a rook to Sam and sighed: "I hope I will."

Shepard smiled and left for his personal armoury in the other room, taking Garrus, Kaidan, James and Joker with him. At the door, he scanned his eye and verified with his Omni-Tool; the door opened, retreating into the walls, and revealed the armoury in which Shepard kept his weapons. Garrus marvelled at the SMGs, the DMRs, the Assault Rifles, the Pistols and the Sniper Rifles in storage here; all lined up on the walls.

Shepard took a rifle off the wall. "Black Widow SE-11, the sports edition of the one I had in the war.", he fondly described his weapon of choice. "Let's go."

**Alliance Small Arms Exercise Area, Bowen Island, near Vancouver, Earth, 9:39**

Garrus stepped up to the shooting stand and raised his rifle. As the first target popped up, he fired a shot with an accuracy that only a Turian could ever even dream of. Without lifting his head up, he asked Shepard: "So, where will you go on Honeymoon?" Before Shepard could even answer, Garrus hit another target.

"We'll have two weeks on Earth, one week on Thessia and one week of... We don't know yet... Might visit my favourite Turian. Liara wanted to visit some archaeological sites, and I'll just spend time with her. Also, we'll visit the graduation class of Grissom Academy, talk to some of the cadets, smile for the cameras... Sometimes I hate being a hero."

Kaidan stepped up: "Well, but you are everyone's hero, and dammed good at it. Also, sort of, my hero. Hell, you pulled me out on Virmire, you saved me from Udina, you defeated the Reapers, I can see why the Galaxy loves you. Liara can count herself lucky to have you."

Garrus shot his last round: "And...", he looked at the Eval-Console, "I win." He raised his rifle into the air, celebrating his victory: "I am Garrus Vakarian and this is my favourite spot on Earth!"

"How do you do it, Garrus? How come you're always on top?", a slightly disbelieving Kaidan asked him.

"Precision and efficiency, Kaidan. Precision and efficiency are the two virtues every Turian sooner or later learns in the Hierarchy. It's what makes us so... precise. And efficient too. Didn't waste a single shot. On the battlefield, you couldn't either."

"Sheesh, you'd give Von Essling a run for his money...", Joker commented. "Anyway, where are we going now? Back to your apartment, Shepard?"

Shepard put the rifle back into its case for safe transport: "Yes, can't leave Ken to wait with the women too long. Who knows what they might end up doing..."

**Shepard's and Liara's Apartment, 10:71**

"Its Thulium!", Kenneth called out. "I knew, I would eventually remember it. Your turn, Samantha."

But his words were in vain; for Samantha and Gabby were laughing themselves to tears. "You... You knew all along... Samantha said, wiping a tear out of her eye.

Kelly was bewildered: "Why is this so funny? What's the deal with Thulium anyway? Isn't it just some element like any other?"

EDI handed her a datapad with the Codex entry of Thulium opened: "Kelly, have a look at this. Pay attention to the atomic number and you will understand."

Kelly looked at the entry, and eventually had to smirk: "So, how long has this running gag been going on?"

Samantha had calmed, only now being able to answer without her laughter getting in the way of her words: "One and a half years, Kelly. And Kenneth finally admitted he knew it all along."

Gabby gave Kenneth a swift kiss on the cheek: "See, we are the better kind of engineers. We get to work with Thulium." She turned to Samantha: "Don't get me wrong, CS is nice and everything but you wouldn't have known about this."

"Bloody right, I didn't; yet. But I still get to do all the cool stuff in the intelligence labs."

"The cool stuff?", Kenneth asked her. "Like the cryogenic helium we use to cool the Mass Effect coils?"

Samantha gave him a playful nudge in the side: "You're just jealous.", she laughed.

"Hey, I'm approving of your success. I mean after all, you managed to tie down Kelly Chambers. That's something."

"Well, ok. That's a start.", Samantha admitted. "But, on second thought, I'd better not anger the man that makes sure the Normandy doesn't suddenly become a fireball with me on it."

The door opened; and the men who had previously gone out shooting returned. "Liara, I'm home.", Shepard called out to his fianceé. She looked up from the travel brochures she had been reading, with Tali, on the TV.

"Shepard. I wanted you to see this."

"What is it?"

"Information about the day trip to the Egyptian Pyramids. I always wanted to see them. Not even an exaggeration. When I first heard about humanity in 2156, their history seemed vastly interesting to me. Could never stop my curiosity. But I never had time to see Egypt..."

Shepard let out a slight chuckle: "Sure, Liara. You're the one good at planning."

Liara smiled: "It is nice that you think that. Speaking of planning, I did the final wine, cake and flower selection. Do you want to take a look before I place the final order."

"No, I trust you. You're better at this. Besides, it'll be quite the event. Just think of all the guests from around the galaxy. Got to be good."

"Yes, it will have to be good. But it will be; with you there, it's enough for me."

Tali was excited: "I... I can't wait for it. I'm so excited and happy for you two."

**18:84**

Liara waved Garrus and Tali goodbye, them being the last ones to stay. Back in the living room, Shepard awaited her with a glass of wine: "To you, my blue rose."

She took her glass: "Become a poet, have we? I didn't know I was that good at inspiration."

After they sat down on the couch together, overlooking the sunset over Vancouver Bay, Shepard kissed Liara, his blue rose from another star. "You inspired me to fight the Reapers. I couldn't live without you. You'll be a great mother to the little blue babies we'll have one day."

She smiled: "Yes. All of the things that had troubled us back then are over. As you said back then, retirement, old age and little blue babies. Though, if Wiks is right, you've still got some centuries to go. A little too young for retirement. But not for a little blue baby. Can you imagine?"

"Yes. Being with you forever is so... I can't wait to marry you. To show the galaxy our love."

Liara kissed him a again; deeper and more intensely than, as she felt, ever before. This was her Shepard, a shepherd to the galaxy. One day, he'd be the father of her children. As the kiss lasted on, she slowy drifted into a meld with him and got up, her biotics nudging him to carry her into the bedroom.

As far as they were concerned, they were Husband and Wife already; and they would only have to wait two more weeks to finally show it to the galaxy. The wedding would be a day in the limelight for their love.


	30. Stag Day

**Kaidan's Apartment, Vancouver, Earth, Stag Day, 8.51**

Kenneth entered the room, carrying his DataPad. Joker, Garrus, Kaidan and James already sat on the couch. He took a seat as well: "Sorry, I'm late. The Edinburgh - Vancouver shuttle had a delay."

"Where'd you leave Gabby?"

"She's safe and sound, eating breakfast in Richmond with Kelly, Samantha, Liara and Tali."

Kaidan clapped his hands together and got up: "Then we can start. So, to recap: Shepard marries Liara tomorrow. His last day out of wedlock has to be something worthwhile. And we are going to make it that way."

"Hell yeah, we are.", Joker commented. "Can't wait. It'll be awesome!"

Garrus continued: " So I've planned it like any good Turian would. Lunch will go to 12.00 hours. Then, we go skeet-shooting off the top of the Presidium. Afterwards, by 15.00 hours, it's time to head for Purgatory, so we can start the real Stag Party."

Kenneth spoke up: "I have reserved us the VIP lounge for the drinking game and the thing Joker was planning."

Joker spoke up: "Good. I struck a deal with someone we know, to dance for us."

Garrus raised an objection: "Uh, someone we know?"

"Yep. She's from Feros. We pulled her out of the Thorian five years ago."

"Oh right. Shiala.", Garrus remembered. "Looks like we got ourselves a dancer for tonight then."

"Now we've just got to pick up the women from Richmond and fly up to the Citadel."

Joker looked at his DataPad: "Oh great. Estimated travel time to Richmond is 50 minutes. Going right through Vancouver takes rather long today."

"Oh bloody bishop. We'd better hurry up."

"We could take the Normandy to the Citadel. A Kodiak could bypass the skylanes and approach Richmond from the sea."

"Where's Shepard?", Garrus asked Kenneth. "Can't forget to pick up the groom."

"He's in the Alliance HQ, talking to Hackett and some other Admirals. A lot of the brass will be there tomorrow."

"Special reason for that?", Garrus asked.

"Apart from him being the Galactic Hero, Paragon of Humanity, Vanquisher of the Reapers? Well, the Asari and the Salarians want to join the Federation too, and integrate the Council into it. It'd be a step forward, but it all hinges on Shepard marrying Liara. The treaty that'll be signed afterward will make history."

"What? Why?"

"The Salarians follow the Asari for economic resons and the Asari don't really want to see their High Matriarch's daughter marry a human, but Shepard's the exception for them. So, with Shepard marrying Liara, we will have a truly "Galactic Federation". The whole thing'll be a huge media event."

"As if it wouldn't be otherwise. The entire galaxy's looking at them. Let's hope no one wants to interview us.", Joker said as he got up to get the skycar. "Let's leave for Bowen Island. I'll tell EDI to get there with a Kodiak too. We can pick up Shepard on the way."

**Alliance Spaceport, Bowen Island, near Vancouver**

Kaidan returned to the dock, having just brought the women aboard, and saluted as Shepard walked through the door with three Admirals - Mikhailovich, Von Essling and Coats - and Fleet Admiral Hackett. "Good Morning Admirals."

"Good Morgen, Major Alenko", Von Essling greeted him. "Is ze Normandy ready?"

"Yes, Sir. Commander Vakarian has prepared everything for departure and lift-off."

"Good", Hackett said to his three Admirals. "I take it we can leave for the Citadel now, Gunther?"

"Yes, I think ve should, Stefan.", Von Essling said. "Ve are already behind ze schedule."

"Alright then", Shepard said, walking towards the Normandy. "Be my guests."

**GSV Normandy SR-3, Alliance Spaceport**

Inside the Normandy the crew stood at attention, lining the bridge. Shepard announced their departure and the crew dispersed back to their stations.

"Engineering reports all clear for departure.", Tali announced over the Intercom. "Switching compartment to green light."

"Systems diagnosis reports all clear for departure." Samantha said as she read off her console. "Switching to global green light."

"Flight reports all clear for lift-off.", Joker reported in. "Requesting permission to lift-off from AVC flight control."

"This is AVC flight control hailing Normandy. General-Commander Shepard, please verify."

"This is General-Commander Shepard speaking. Normandy is cleared to depart."

"Lift-Off clearance confirmed.", the answer came over the comm. "Known coordinates and vectors."

Joker activated the dampening fields that made the Normandy light enough to lift off on TRCS only and initiated ascent. The frigate left the ground and started its journey into the upper atmosphere.

Then, Joker switched over to the TFT engines, turned straight downward, as enough clearance had formed to the ground, letting the thin stream of hot H-plasma, heated to 4600 K, accelerate his ship further and further upwards. He pitched up the nose and the TFT engines turned accordingly, which accelerated the Normandy further upwards.

As EDI prepared the rendezvous with the Citadel, Von Essling stepped towards the helm and Joker sensed that he was in the worst trouble imaginable. The Admiral's reputation preceded him; even the strictest Turians couldn't hold a candle to him.

Yet somehow, this style of leadership was as successful as Anderson's fatherly vigil and Shepard's rousing paragonship; even better, it worked quicker and more efficiently. He was known for his fairness, even though this only meant that his high standards were mercilessly applied to everyone.

"Damm.", Joker thought to himself as he could hear the Admiral raise his voice behind him. "This is gonna suck."

And yet, Joker was in a for a positive surprise: "Leutnant Moreau, I hev to commend you. Your ascent profile is very efficient; ve vill return to ze schedule quickly."

"Thank you Sir.", Joker replied, trying to keep the pride out of his voice.

EDI reported in: "We are preparing for arrival at the Citadel."

Shepard, Kaidan and Hackett walked up to the helm. "Like the Ship, Gunther?", Hackett asked.

"Yes, Stefan. I can't wait to get one for Schaefer. The FSV Leipzig SR-2'll be commissioned into service next month, ya?"

"I think it will, Gunther.", Hackett answered.

**Flight Dock E-29, Citadel**

Coats, Joker and Samantha were standing in the airlock, drinking tea. Samantha and Joker still had to prepare the Normandy for the downtime that would follow and Coats was waiting; the others had already left.

"Is someone going to pick you up, Admiral?", Samantha asked Coats.

"Yes, my wives will be here soon."

Joker almost choked on his tea: "Wait, wives?"

"Yes, I have two. It's a funny story actually."

"Well, I'd like to hear the story behind that for sure.", Samantha interjected.

"You see, my marriage to my wife had come to a dead point just before the Reaper War. I wanted to make amends, I wanted to reconcile. But instead, I was on Earth when the Reapers attacked. Never had the chance to speak to her. The day after the war, I receive a vid, in which she breaks up. Doesn't say why."

"Ok, now that's just so slightly depressing.", Joker commented.

"Well, it gets better. So, I'm sitting around, depressed, when an Asari contacts me. She was my wife's mistress, but after the whole thing, she had a really bad conscience. She dumped my wife and wanted to repair our relationship. So, we meet in a diner, to talk about our feelings, the Asari proposes a meld so we three can sort out our feelings. One thing leads to another and, well, now I have two wives. It was complicated at first, but we mostly sorted out our sensitivities."

"Oh dear. If you wrote that down, nobody would believe it.", Samantha commented.

Joker had a different reaction: "That is awesome. Glad it works out for you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. But make no mistake; a three person relationship is really hard work. Still, you are right: it is awesome to live like this."

"I'll just drink my tea.", Samantha commented. "You know, I'm not really into this manliness. I hope Kelly picks me up soon."

**11.67; Sunrise Restaurant, Hotel New Thessia**

Shepard arose from his seat as the last plates were carried away. He cleared his throat. The chatter from around the table quickly died down. "Friends and Comrades. Today is the day before my most frightening mission yet. Marrying Liara T'Soni. Those that are assembled here have stood with me through the last years. Only you kept me going through the Eden Prime war, the Omega-4-expedition, the Reaper War, and the period that followed. Without you, I would not have pulled through all this. I would also like to thank Hackett for agreeing to officiate my wedding."

"How could I turn down my best Soldier?", the Fleet Admiral replied.

Samantha was nervously looking at her watch. Liara bent over to her, asking: "Everything alright, Samantha? Are you waiting for something?"

"Yes, Kelly, she should have been here 17 minutes ago, with the opera tickets for tonight."

Suddenly, Kelly came bursting into the room, exhausted. "Have you got any idea how long the queues are? If only they let you buy opening night tickets over the extranet."

Samantha deadpanned "long?", but quickly comforted her girlfriend with a hug. "A least you're here now."

"Yes, the evening can start. And before that, some shopping.", Kelly replied.

Garrus bent over to Shepard: "By the way, you shouldn't think that we haven't planned anything for you. We can go skeet-shooting off the Presidium, then we hit Purgatory."

Shepard was interested: "Purgatory, you say… Interesting."

Joker laughed: "Yes, we even got you a dancer. You know her, by the way. You pulled her out of the Thorian."

"Shiala?", Shepard exclaimed, so loud that Liara heard the men.

"I take it, you'll have a fun evening as well?", she asked Shepard.

"I might, Liara. But if that's not ok with you, we can always just…", her future husband replied.

"No, it's fine. I know you love me, so go out and have fun for once.", she said smiling.

Meanwhile, Garrus felt Tali's hand on his shoulder: "Garrus, same goes for me. Have all the fun you want. But come back for me in the morning, will you."

He placed a very slight kiss on the front of her visor: "I will come back for you, Tali."

"I know you will, Garrus.", she said. "Have a fun night."


	31. Out for Fun

**Hotel New Thessia, just outside Sunrise Restaurant, Citadel, 12.21**

The women departed, leaving for the Galaxy's biggest shopping mall, while Shepard's stag party posse was getting ready to leave as well.

Coats walked by with both of his wives, Von Essling and Mikhailovich, and Hackett went with them. "So then, Shepard, see you tomorrow morning.", he made his leave. "I'll still have to negotiate the last details of the treaty with Samara later today."

"And Coats? What are you going to be doing tonight?"

"I thought I'd take Gunther and Mike to the war memorial. I haven't been there since the Normandy SR-3 launch."

"Zis is a good idea, Thomas.", von Essling appeared. "Ve should never forget ze war."

"Well then, old chaps, lets go.", Coats replied to his German and Russian colleagues and the five of them left, Coats holding each wife on an arm.

After the admirals had all left, James approached Shepard: "Um, Shep, wanted to ask you this for a long time: you think you could use me on the Normandy?"

"Sure James, our Security officer will be transferred to the Leipzig SR-2 next week. You could replace him, but why do you want to leave ICT? Something wrong there?"

"Uh, kinda. You know Simmons, right?"

"Yeah, we pulled Kaidan out of that Kodiak downing in Miami with her."

"So, well, we got sorta - umm... - close for a while, but she thought that things were a lot closer than they really were. I'd rather be stationed somewhere... not there - now."

Joker popped up from behind James: "Let me guess: One-Night-Stand?"

James sighed: "Well, basically, yes."

Shepard chuckled: "Welcome aboard." He pulled out his CommPad: "Spectre's Deputy Authorisation, formal transfer request, access codes, all clear."

Meanwhile, Garrus had been looking at his DataPad: "Shepard, we can go skeet-shooting now. Spectre requisitions have closed the airspace around the maintenance gangway where we were last time."

"Fine.", Kaidan said. "Let's go."

**Spectre's Offices, Citadel, 12.34**

"Spectre Status recognized. Welcome, General-Commander ", the security VI announced as Shepard stepped up to the door.

Inside the office, Shepard headed directly to the weapons locker. He opened it, pulling out the rifle he wanted to shoot with his friends. "Black Widow M-101. Finest DMR ever made by human hands."

Garrus let out a chuckle: "Well, you haven't heard this from me, but the Hierarchy agrees. That rifle is better than anything they ever came up with."

"Heh. So them locos up on Palaven agree?", James interjected. "You know, I'm more the guy for Assault Rifles. But hey, DMR's can be quite nice, you know, if you don't want things to get up close and personal."

"Well, I used to have dedicated Sniper rifles, but they're not really worth the hassle. DMR's are good everywhere, at all ranges. Gotta be prepared."

Meanwhile, with Kaidan, James, Garrus and Shepard arguing about weapons, Joker and Kenneth were leaning against the wall. "So Ken, what'd you say about the guns?"

"They be marvels o' engineering fer sure, but I prefer to solve problems with my head."

"You think they don't? Hell, Shepard, Garrus and Kaidan all started out as engineering specialists."

Garrus packed up the DMR that Shepard had picked up and attached it to his belt: "Let's roll."

**Mall of the Galaxy, Citadel, 12.45**

Liara looked at a pair of high-heeled shoes. They quite appealed to her; something with such high style surely must have been manufactured on Thessia, her home planet. She read out the label: "Made in Italy (EU), Earth". For the third time this day, she had been surprised by human fashion. She had never really been interested; bulk extranet orders of clothes that kept her warm and covered had long been the norm for her.

Kelly and Samantha had shown her the wide variety of fashion that Earth had to offer; Human tailors and Shoemakers had adapted to the galactic trends. Where once only human styles had been lined up in the great garment factories of the southern EU and China, now Turian, Asari and Salarian clothing more often than not came from Earth as well.

She wondered what Shepard might me doing: "I hope then men are fine…"

EDI immediately replied: "According to the CellTrace of his CommPad, Jeff is currently located in the Presidium Commons, walking along the BlueSky-Strip."

Gabby sighed: "I hope Kenneth doesn't hurt himself shooting. Last time he tried, he broke a bone."

Tali laughed: "Well, I recall our mission on the Destiny Ascension. He fired an Incineration Charge at the hull, causing a hull breach that neutralised two assailants."

"Yes, but that was just – Engineering. Violent Engineering maybe, but still Engineering. He just isn't made a soldier."

"I hope Garrus has his fun. It's been so long without a war; he'll get grumpy."

Samantha had to laugh now, too: "Oh heck, I enjoy the peace. Makes life so much easier. Also, more time for Chess, tea, 'Doctor Who' vids, hacking and", she leaned over to her girlfriend, just close enough to receive a gentle caress through her long, black hair, "Kelly."

**Presidium Commons, BlueSky-Strip, Citadel, 12.45**

The group was walking down the strip, taking their time to get to the shuttle to the maintenance walk where they could skeet-shoot. Ahead on the strip, they saw a commotion; several people were jostling, no brawling. Shepard walked faster to see what it was about, when suddenly, a shot was fired.

Now the situation was clearer: "Two assailants, an Asari and a Salarian to be exact, had tried to drag another Asari into a skycar, when the companion of the soon-to-be abductee had intervened, for his efforts, he had been shot at close range. Now the military training of Shepard's posse kicked in; he drew his sidearm, shouting: "I am a Spectre! Stand down! Now!"

Instead of surrendering, however, the Salarian hit the poor Asari in the face with the butt of his gun, while his companion opened fire. The group immediately dispersed. Joker and Kenneth darted around a corner, their lack of proficiency in a firefight keeping them from intervening.

Shepard returned fire and Kaidan and James also drew their weapons, getting ready to fire; Garrus had already switched his DMR to full auto. A hail of bullets flew in direction of the attack, the Asari being hit multiple times in head and torso; eventually collapsing against the wall.

James shouted: "We got one, but where's the lizard?"

The Salarian had his trouble dragging the limp Asari to the skycar; having taken so long that Garrus and James had closed in the distance. James tackled the Salarian with a spectacular jump; his 140 kilograms of pure muscle, running at top speed, slamming the attacker against a wall, knocking him immediately unconscious.

Garrus ran towards the Skycar and, while running, took out a second Salarian that had appeared from the inside and drew his gun at James with his DMR. The punched he threw against the pilot were well audible from the outside and, quickly, the Skycar landed on the strip. Garrus threw an Asari out, before stepping out himself.

In the distance, sirens could be heard and several C-Sec cars landed beside the group. A familiar face got out: "Shepard. You making more trouble again? Well, whatever. The cameras caught everything, glad that you were here, we couldn't have been here on time… blablabla."

"Huh, Bailey. You never change."

"No, Shepard, I don't."

"Why did they try to abduct her anyway?"

"Oh, I know why. These gentlemen here are wanted for having attempted this once already. It's a dispute between a Salarian dynasty and an Asari matriarch. Arranged marriage, or some stupid thing. This girl didn't wanna marry the Dalatrass her mother had picked. So then, if not by volition, by force."

The ambulance crew carted off the wounded companion of the Asari maiden, as well as the three wounded attackers; although the Asari that had been hit by a volley of shots was declared dead-on-arrival.

Kenneth came out of cover: "Busman's holiday. O' rather; Spectre's holiday."

"Gotta expect that. I'm glad I could help here.", Shepard quipped. "We should go shooting now. Shoot at polymer disks."

**Presidium Commons, Maintenance Balcony 1857-Beta, Citadel, 13:65**

Garrus lifted his rifle while Shepard launched a disk. In a moment that was too short to be really noticeable, the disk burst, shattered by the Turian's shot. And again and again, Garrus fired and the disks launched. He hit every single one; the memories of his first time here came back. Then, Shepard had his turn.

For a human, he was quite well, hitting target after target, only occasionally missing a shot. The DMR was set to disperse after a certain distance, thereby leaving no danger once the airspace had been cleared in the immediate vicinity.

Kaidan was not nearly as good a shot as Shepard or Garrus even; he only hit half of the time, and even then got very nervous. James however, was in an entirely different category. His shots usually hit very well, but, while surpassing Kaidan, could not reach the cold efficiency of a Turian or the rehearsed skill of a Shepard.

Kenneth was also offered a go, and he accepted enthused. At first, his shots were inaccurate, but as he built up confidence, he slowly approached the performance of Kaidan. "Honestly, I prefer Engineering.", he quipped as he handed the gun back to Garrus.

"You want to try too, Joker?"

"Oh no. Last time I fired a rifle, I sprained my shoulder. That thing has double the Newtons in recoil, I'd probably break my arm after one shot."

Garrus chuckled: "Well, I guess we are done here then."

Kenneth jumped up: "Yes, remember, our party at Purgatory starts at 15:00 hours. Let's go."

Joker slapped Shepard on the shoulder: "See, you stag party will be fun. And, hey, you'll like Shiala. Liara told you to have fun tonight, so why not indulge a little?"

Shepard sighed, but then smirked: Tomorrow he would marry the love of his life, but before that, he would have an grand stag night to look forward to.

"It'll be awesome.", Kenneth commented as the group entered the shuttle to go back on their way to the BlueSky-strip; their next destination being Purgatory. It would be a night to remember, even if they would take a hangover from it, it would still have been worth it. He was sure.


	32. The Stag Night

**Nightclub "Purgatory", VIP-lounge "Sol", Presidium, Citadel, 14:99**

Joker entered the lounge, while the rest were still outside, waiting. The waiters were making the last arrangements, placing the glasses and the bottles for the night. A dancing pole had also been placed in front of the couches; prompting him to smile: Shiala would dance for them; something he had secretly awaited for 5 years.

Eventually, it was all finished and the group entered the spacious room. Starters were served and champagne was uncorked. Having not eaten a thing since lunch, the group started eating hungrily.

**Sharblu-Opera, Presidium, Citadel, 15:02**

EDI took her seat, being the last of the women to sit down: "Kelly, I must say, you picked a nice show."

"Yea, I thought something human would fit for tonight. 'Dragonborn' is an Opera Adaption of the classic early 21st-century vid-game "Skyrim". Hope you'll like it."

"Oh, it certainly sounds interesting.", Liara commented.

The lights were slowly dimmed, and a barbarian choir was heard, only slowly getting louder.

**Nightclub "Purgatory", VIP-lounge "Sol", Presidium, Citadel, 17:21**

As the waiters carried the plates away, Kenneth took a bottle of Vodka from the freezer and poured several glasses.

A sceptical Garrus hesitated to pick up a shot, instead asking: "Won't this make me sick?"

"Nah, ethanol and water are both non-chiral. Same both ways."

"Well, if you say so…", Garrus replied.

"Cheers.", Kaidan called into the round as he lifted his glass.

"Salud!", James also laughingly called out as the six of them took the shot.

As he put the glass down again, Shepard could not help but feel happy. Happy that he had such good friends. Happy that he would marry Liara tomorrow. Just happy.

Before he had been allowed all too much time to ponder along this train of thought, Joker handed him another glass. It was an Energy Drink with a shot of Vodka. "Gonna be a long night, Shepard. Better keep up the good spirits."

"Very well. Why not?", Shepard answered. The Energy Drink felt sweet, but the Vodka still clearly came through. It was going to be a long night.

And then, Shiala entered the room, clad in a typical dancer's outfit. She walked up to Shepard: "Hello dear. It's nice to see you again."

"Well, last we met on Illium, almost three years ago."

"Yeah. You know, I always liked you. Really liked you." Shiala smiled sweetly.

Kaidan gave his friend a slap on the shoulder as he appeared from behind him: "Yeah, that's an epidemic among the people he saves. But, the way you want to repay him… It's unusual to say the least. There is a bad stigma attached to – dancers – in human society."

Shiala had to laugh: "Oh, you humans and your quaint little categories."

Kenneth and Joker were surprised and stared at her. "Did you… Did you just quote Captain...", Joker stammered.

"Jack Harkness? Yes, I did."

Now, Kenneth had to smile: "So... You know Doctor Who?"

"Yes. I like Human culture. It's so – refreshing - from what the Asari regard as culture."

"Yeah, kinda.", Joker commented.

"Well, I guess I didn't come here for the talking…" She too took a shot of Vodka before climbing on the dancing pole. "So… Let's roll."

**Hotel New Thessia, Presidential Suite, Presidium, Citadel, 17:82**

"That opera was nice.", Liara commented as she entered her hotel suite.

"Yes, it was.", Samantha added. "Although, I have never seen a Krogan costumed as a Viking."

"Technically, it's not a Viking, Samantha", Gabriella added. "It's a 'Nord', if you want to use the proper term."

"Oh, whatever. I should really get into these old vid-games one day."

"Yes. Joker showed me a game he played when he was in still in school. It is called 'Higgs Mechanism', and actually managed to predict quite a bit about the future."

"Ahh, whatever.", Liara commented. "Let's sit down. I need a drink."

"I'm a little tired", Gabriella told Liara, "please, make mine a double."

"Yeah, I'm dying for some gin.", Samantha added. "Or something else."

"Can I have Turian Brandy, please?"

"Yeah, sure.", Liara said as she picked up the tray of bottles from the fridge. "Although, I wonder what Shepard's doing?"

"He's with Garrus. Having fun of course.", Tali said.

"Analysis of Joker's biometrics reveals that he currently has a significantly elevated heart rate, dilated pupils and enhanced blood flow in extremities."

"Must be a special kind of fun.", Samantha added, chuckling lightly.

"The same kind of 'fun' you have looking at me?", EDI asked her. "You often show the same signs in my presence."

"Oh dear, not again.", Samantha sighed. "Hey, how about a drink? I'm slightly thirsty."

"Slightly, Samantha? Is that one of your British understatements?"

"Yes, maybe."

"Well, we can certainly start now.", Liara said and put the glasses on the table.

**Nightclub "Purgatory", VIP-lounge "Parnitha", Presidium, Citadel, 18:23**

"So, Samara, the business part is done.", Aria said, smiling, to the Asari councillor. "How about some fun now? I think we deserved it." After all, they had just finished tedious negotiations about the new legal status of Omega Station. Aria leaned in closer and stroked over Samara's temple.

"Oh Aria", Samara said, not breaking her smile. "You know how this works. I would pity the fool who gets involved with you."

The door opened, and Admiral Hackett walked through: "Did you sign the papers yet, Samara?"

"Yeah, we did. My Omega's gonna be part of your Federation, starting tomorrow.", Aria told Hackett. "I hope you're happy now."

"Dear Miss T'Loak, of course I am happy. There is no reason to be unhappy."

"Oh, nice.", Aria said, with a snarky voice. "Good for you."

"You're just unhappy I didn't want to 'have some fun' with you, Aria."

"I am. But business is business." Aria could barely hold her anger back now. She needed someone to take it out on, but no one was available.

"See you at Shepard's wedding.", she coldly said her goodbye.

As Aria left the room, she noticed that the other lounge was occupied as well. Was it Shepard? Well, if it was him she could just make him an offer. An offer that would lead into his and the Shadow Broker's pants. Aria smiled, at the realisation of this possibility. Having control in this way would be a very – unique – chance.

**Nightclub "Purgatory", VIP-lounge, Presidium, Citadel, 18:27**

"No, Aria. It's a flattering offer, but no.", Shepard firmly said. He certainly didn't want the thing that Aria was proposing. Both her and Liara in his wedding night… No. Never.

Aria sighed, frustrated, and James taunted her: "Oh come on. You not serious. Nobody's got the balls to suggest – that – to Shepard."

"Human, you'll find that Aria T'Loak never jokes."

"Wanna see that. Bet you can't even hold your liquor."

"Challenge accepted. I'll destroy you!", she taunted him.

"We'll see about that, Lola.", he taunted back.

Shepard tried to hold James back from entering a drinking contest with Aria T'Loak, but Garrus held him back, whispering "Shepard, that boy's got to fall on his nose if you ever want him to learn something." into his ear.

Shepard hesitated for a moment, then sat back down. Aria and James had taken seats at a table and were taking turns with the shots. He only observed them for a short moment, when Shiala had taken his chin into her hand: "Hey dear. This is where it's at."

Shepard chuckled, clinking his glass with Kaidan, Garrus, Joker and Kenneth: "Yes, it is."

As time went on, James and Aria both became increasingly tired and drunk, yet both would not yield. Eventually, a drunk Kaidan had an idea: "Hey, how about we… How about we go back shooting?"

Garrus laughed loudly: "Yea, as if Shepard would want to leave." But to his surprise, the future groom had already risen from his seat, taking slightly shaky steps.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Presidium Commons, Maintenance Balcony 1857-Beta, Citadel, 19:87**

As Kenneth parked the shuttle on the gangway, his Comm rang.

As he picked up, he could hear the slightly slurred and very tired voice of his wife: "Hey Ken. Could you pick me up? I'm so tired and slightly drunk. Please, I wouldn't find my way to our room."

Kenneth sighed: "Alright, I'll pick you up."

"Thanks. I love you.", his wife said before ending the call.

"Lads, I've got to go pick up Gabby. I'll bring her to our room and then I'll come back pick you up."

"Alright, but be back, will you?", Kaidan asked him.

"Oh sure, I will. Don't want to maroon you up here."

**Nightclub "Purgatory", VIP-lounge, Presidium, Citadel, 00:21**

James and Aria were still drinking, having now emptied three bottles of Vodka, and showed no sign of stopping.

Joker was talking to Shiala, both with glass of Whisky in their hand. Shiala had, without the conscious realisation of Joker gradually come closer to him. Somehow, he really fascinated her. His tales on the Normandy and with EDI certainly seemed like something that she would have liked to experience herself.

By now, EDI was walking up to the lounge; Kenneth had told her where she could pick up Joker as he hadn't come along back to the shooting. She stayed in the distance, observing her boyfriend.

"Hey, what about if we took this party to your room?", Shiala suggested to Joker.

"I don't think EDI would like that.", Joker commented.

"Oh, she doesn't have to know everything, now does she?"

And then, EDI darted in, smiling: "Maybe she doesn't care, as long as she's also invited." She had discussed something like this with Joker, and they had both been open to the idea, but there somehow never had been an opportunity.

Joker, taken by surprise, immediately understood what EDI was suggesting. "Well, ok. Let's go then."

As he left the lounge, he looked back at James who was still locked in a duel with Aria. James noticed what was going on and gave Joker a thumbs-up.

**Hotel New Thessia, Presidential Suite, Presidium, Citadel, 00:44**

By now, the hen party had progressed to bottle spinning. The four women, Liara, Tali, Kelly and Samantha had already drunken quite heavily.

"So, Liara.", Samantha struck up a new conversation. "Since you marry Shepard tomorrow, tonight's your last chance to see the 'other side'."

Liara had to laugh: "Sam, you're drunk."

"No, I'm not. I'm just tired – and emotional. I'm tired and emotional.", she took another sip of her pure Gin. "Kelly, why don't you help me? We could show her together…"

Kelly had drunken slightly less: "I don't think that's such a good idea. That is, unless she really wants it…"

Samantha laughed. "Well, what-bloody-hell-ever. I call a dare on next spin.", she said, already spinning the bottle. The bottle spun and spun, and pointed at Kelly.

"Alright, I dare…", she started. "Tali, take your helmet off. I'd like to see your face for once."

"Alright. One evening is not going to kill me, the human-developed antibiotics solved these kinds of problems anyway. It's just a habit.", she answered. The back of her helmet had a little switch on it, she reached at it and suddenly, her visor retracted and she could lift her helmet off her head.

"There, satisfied?", she asked the round.

"Well, let me say that you have a nice face.", Samantha said. "Your turn to spin now. What do you call?"

"I call kiss, so two spins.", Tali said. The Turian Brandy she drunk certainly affected her judgement. But she didn't care. Tonight, she just wanted to have fun. Tomorrow, she would return to Garrus and everything would be fine, forever and ever.

The first spin pointed at Liara. "Oh dear. Well, a game is a game, I guess. I'll do the second spin."

Liara spun the bottle again and this time, it ended up pointing at Tali. "Alright. How do we do this?", the Quarian asked her.

"Well, here goes nothing.", Liara said as she came closer to Tali. The grey lips of the Quarian left a distinct, sweet taste on Liara's.

And then, the night went further on. Eventually, Liara was so drunk, so tired, that she just wanted to lie down. But then, Tali came up to her. The Quarian was so warm, their two bodies intertwined in bed. She wanted Tali – just once, just tonight.

Samantha watched in awe; however was herself interrupted by Kelly who had started planting more and more kisses on her neck, causing her to give in; lying down on the couch with her.

**Hotel New Thessia, James' room, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 00:49**

James reached for yet another energy drink. Aria's method of revenge for the lost drinking contest was very – exhausting.

At first, Aria had hesitated, even after having to concede defeat to James. But then, she just couldn't resist. She wanted some revenge; and this was her prime method of dishing out revenge if need be. But James was still holding up well. "It'll only be a matter of time before he caves.", Aria thought. Still, she was already impressed; no man or woman had ever held up to her for so long.


	33. The Morning After

**Hotel New Thessia, Presidential Suite, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 07:47**

Liara sat on the couch, burying her face in her hands as the memories of the Hen Party returned along with full lucidity. The hangover that the last night had given her would not go gently, instead fighting like a wounded Thresher Maw, and shredded her ability for conscious thought. She wanted to marry Shepard today; not land in bed with her best friend.

But then, she felt her three friends sit down beside her. "Liara, I'm sorry... We were drunk and we...", Samantha spoke up, indeed feeling very sorry for Liara.

"No, it's alright. It wasn't your fault, I just lost control when I went to bed with Tali. You know, the other stuff was actually...", Liara had to smile and sigh at the same time in spite of her other emotions, "quite fun."

"Actually, Liara, we didn't go quite, you know, that far."

"Wait, what?", Liara was positively surprised by this calming revelation. "I thought we had…"

"You actually fell asleep pretty quickly, you know, before anything really happened."

"Oh, so..." Now Liara felt a lot better already. And then, she noticed something missing in her head; a memory of a bond with Tali. "I hope that means we can just forget last night." She wanted to. She even had to if she ever wanted things to be normal with both her friends and Shepard again.

"Let's never speak of this again.", Kelly sighed. She hadn't dodged the hangover either.

"Yes. Never again.", Liara said while getting up. "Let's go and eat breakfast now. I'm hungry."

**Presidium Commons, Maintenance Balcony 1857-Beta, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 07:63**

Kenneth stepped out of the shuttle that he had parked against the side of the balcony and Garrus greeted him: "Maybe next time I should ask Von Essling to pick us up."

Kenneth was still catching his breath after having sprinted through the Presidium: "Lads, I'm so bloody sorry."

"Oh well, it's not too bad. After all, you did eventually get us here. Actually just in time for breakfast.", Kaidan commented. Noticing the stain that Gabby's lipstick had left on her husband's neck, he quipped: "Besides, you apparently had better things to do."

Embarrassed, Kenneth covered up the stain with his hand. "But... what if I told you that I'd gotten us breakfast reservations on the way here?", he tried to win back the favour of his friends. Finally, he had had a good idea this morning.

Shepard put his hand on Ken's shoulder. "Then, my friend, all would be forgiven.", Shepard chuckled, even though he really needed something to eat now; Kaidan and Garrus had worked up tremendous hunger as well.

"Bloody excellent. The reservation's at 8:00, so we can pick up James and Joker first."

Shepard nodded: "Right. Where are they anyway?"

"Well, I know EDI wanted to pick up Joker, but I don't know what James did.", Kenneth tried to piece last night together. "Didn't he drink with that lass Aria?"

"I sure wonder how that ended for him.", Shepard commented. "Can't have been too good."

**Hotel New Thessia, outside James' room, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 07:81**

Shepard had imagined many things to have happened to James. Maybe he'd called quits soon enough to escape with only a small hangover. But if he hadn't, well, a visit to the Emergency Room was the best of all alternatives. A Head of Security that was dead before he ever had the chance to man his station was the worst one.

But then, as the occupant of the room responded to the ring of the doorbell, Shepard was in for a surprise. James, clad in a bathrobe, had a smile on his face and showed no signs of discomfort whatsoever: "Good Morning, locos. You'd sleep well?"

"Yes, we did.", Kaidan responded, bewildered by the unexpectedly good condition of his Spanish friend. "How'd you fare? With Aria and everything..."

James smiled "Oh, you know..." as a familiar, blue, face appeared in the doorframe beside him. Aria snuggled against him, smiling even more devilishly than ever. The four noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes and realised how James had spent his night.

"Good job you guys are doing at your N7-training.", Aria eventually quipped. "No other human ever showed so much endurance. In two places."

"So, how about breakfast?", Shepard asked James. "You must be hungry after your night."

"Uh… Yea Loco. Just let us dress."

"The lass is coming with us?", Kenneth asked James.

"After what happened last night, you owe me breakfast.", Aria quipped. "Not that it wasn't good, but you made me tired."

"Heh, good enough. Well, we'll wait for you two."

James suddenly noticed that one person from the Stag Night was still missing: "Wait, where's Joker?"

"He's in his room, I guess.", Kenneth answered. "EDI said that she'd pick him up from the lounge."

James had started to laugh: "Oh, that. Yeah, he'll have a story to tell for sure."

**Hotel New Thessia, Joker's and EDI's room, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 07:90**

Joker opened the door of his room to his friends standing outside: "Morning guys." Noticing the looks that they gave him, he added: "Something wrong?"

"No, not really.", Kaidan soft-pedalled. "You're up for breakfast?"

"Yes, I am."

"EDI's coming too?", Kaidan added.

"Yeah, she is.", Joker chuckled.

James could no longer keep his curiosity secret: "And, how'd things go with Shiala?"

"Umm… So, you know…", Joker stuttered.

EDI and Shiala appeared beside Joker in the doorframe. "Very, very, well.", they both added, chuckling.

Shepard took a deep breath: "Well, I hope you had fun. What about breakfast now?"

**Hotel New Thessia, Sunrise Restaurant, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 2188.7.6, 08:01**

While Shepard was still sitting there, thinking, James was browsing through the menu: "Nice. They have churros. Something for you, Lola."

Aria was still clutching her morning tea, more dead than alive. Apparently the hangover had taken a heavier toll on her than she had really wanted to believe. Two bottles of Vodka were nothing to joke about, even for her standards: "Well, whatever. James, how the fuck did you manage to drink two bottles of Vodka and come out on top?"

"Well, I wasn't on top all the time and besides, no matter your experience, I just have more mass to distribute all the alcohol to."

"Fuck, whatever. Damm humans."

"Don't worry Lola. I'm not clingy. You can forget me anytime you like."

"Well, that might take some time. Most other people sort of pale against you."

"Heh. Well enough, Lola.", James quipped in response to her. Looking at the way Joker sat together with EDI, Shiala sitting just beside them made him think: "So, Joker, how does that even work?"

Joker smiled: "I know, but I'm not telling. Go figure that out yourself."

"Actually, I have recorded a holovid of the occasion." , EDI told James. "If Joker and Shiala agree, you might find the experience quite – educational."

The awkward look of James' face prompted Joker to intervene: "Umm, EDI, I think he was joking."

"Yea.", James replied. "Hey, can we get some churros here? I'm hungry."

"Well, some donuts wouldn't be bad either, I guess.", Kaidan entered his order into the console. "Although, I am wondering what the women are doing right now."

"Gabby probably went back to them by now. I think they wanted to meet in a Café somewhere on Silversun.", Kenneth added.

"Well, their night wasn't anything like ours, that's for sure.", Garrus grumbled. "They got a full night's sleep."

**Silversun Strip, Restaurant "Tramonto", Presidium Commons, Citadel, 08:14**

Samantha took another sip from her tea. Even though the suggestion Liara had proposed to her, Kelly and Tali made sense, she just couldn't come past the elephant in the room.

In fact, Gabby accidentally exacerbated the awkwardness: "So, how did you spend the rest of the evening? Sat around?"

"Yeah, mostly. Eventually we just kind of fell into bed. And, how did things go for you after Kenneth picked you up?"

"Oh well, we went into bed and…", Gabby smiled, "let's just say he apparently forgot some things over me."

"Well enough.", Liara quipped. "Oh dear. I'm getting married today.", she realised again. She knew it, but actually consciously believing it was a step that she hadn't yet taken. It was just too surreal, yet promising to be the best day of her life.

"Are you excited?", Kelly asked her. "Statistically speaking, marriage happens exactly once in a lifetime, if I correct for socioeconomic and prior relationship factors."

"Can you ever think of emotions without quantifying them? That just sounds heartless.", Tali playfully rebuked Kelly.

"Oh, my dear; of course I do. Making objective sense of other people's minds is what Psychology is all about; besides, I don't walk around suggesting you go 'eyeball' things with the Fusion Reactor.", Kelly replied in an equally playful tone.

"Alright, point taken.", Tali said.

"And no offence either.", Liara added. "I know you want to be supportive in the way you can best."

"Alright, so let me try: You and Shepard are a fantastic couple. I mean, you've pretty much brought him back from the dead twice.", Gabby tried to reassure Liara.

"Will that be enough?", Liara said. "I'm… I'm so afraid. The future never seemed clearer, but now the stakes are higher too."

"The stakes don't matter if you know you'll succeed anyway.", Gabby added. "Come on girl, we believe in you."

"Fair enough.", Liara said. "I've been through things worse than this." Eventually, a smile even appeared on her face. "Actually, I think can do this. I hope I can really do this."

"You can, Liara. Even with an entire Galaxy watching. Just stay calm.", Samantha said with the unmistakeably British friendliness that distinguished her. "Have some more tea, perhaps.", she suggested to the soon-to-be bride. It was going to be a long day; she wanted everyone, most of all Liara, to be at full mental and physical capacity.


	34. Wedding Day

**Hotel New Thessia, Garrus's Room, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 09:61**

"So, the Primarch will be there?", Garrus asked Kaidan as both put on their uniforms. For Turians in Service of the Hierarchy, a formal dress did not mean a suit and tie, but rather a dress uniform that closely resembled armour.

Kaidan closed up his dress uniform that was adorned with his rank insignia of a Major. The grand dress uniform, completely white in colour was something that reminded him of the importance the Alliance placed on today. He wasn't there as Shepard's friend. Well, he was too, but as far as Hackett was concerned, the whole group was there as

"As far as I know, he will.", Kaidan responded. "Today seems important, you know, with the Asari and the Salarians joining the Federation and everything."

Now, Shepard also responded, previously having been in apparent deep contemplation regarding the day: "Yes. I hope everything goes according to plan. Things better don't go wrong with everyone watching."

Kenneth entered the room: "Well, me lad this wouldn't have happened if you'd married Liara in a castle in the highlands."

"We actually thought about marrying on Thessia, but with Liara didn't want to."

"Why wouldn't she? It's her home planet.", Joker asked the groom. Trading a media spectacle - ACN1 had announced full coverage of the event - for a smaller ceremony should have been a logical choice. "Thought the limelight's not exactly her thing."

Shepard zipped up his collar: "Well, ever since the thing with the Velvet Skulls, she doesn't really think too high of her own people. Can't blame her; she still get's death threats from high circles of Asari government."

"Sheesh", Kaidan sighed, wondering whether the peaceful nature of the Asari was only a facade. Sending death threats surely was something one might have expected of a Human or a Turian - a Krogan wouldn't bother with a threat - not an Asari and definitely not some of the highest ranking.

"Of course, with my future mother-in-law as High Matriarch, no one would dare to do anything, but it's still enough for Liara."

"Better safe than sorry, if you ask me.", Kaidan quipped, attempting to raise the mood again. Death threats were not something he'd take lightly. But then again, Shepard marrying was worse enough.

Even though he had seen the relationship between Shepard and Liara develop, persevere even seeming death twice, he had still yearned for love with him. But he wouldn't ever say it; his friendship was too strong, and he saw that Shepard was happy with Liara, happyness of a quality that he didn't want to put in danger.

"Yes.", Shepard replied, snapping Kaidan out of his thoughts. "I think we should go to the ballroom now. The whole thing starts at 1000 hours."

Joker got up from his chair: "Then, let's roll."

**Hotel New Thessia, Kelly's and Samantha's room, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 09:64**

Kelly tried, and failed, to close her dark blue dress uniform. "This is your fault Sam. Damm you and your tasty scones with clotted cream and jam.", she jokingly tried to pin the blame on her girlfriend, chuckling slightly.

This uniform was intended for grand occasions only and so looked a lot more like a dress, showing only slight signs of affiliation with the military. Because of the tradition that the bride was to be the only woman wearing white, the other women wore the blue variant of the dress uniform.

"Oh, don't worry.", Samantha started. "We'll just change the waistline." From behind, she pulled on the label in just the right way to make the NanoFibres expand, giving Kelly slightly more room.

"And they are delicious...", her girlfriend laughed as Samantha closed the uniform from behind and after she was done, Kelly felt two arms embrace her from behind and Samantha's chin on the side of her neck, prompting her to lean back and caress through the long, black hair that smelled of violets.

"I can't wait to get you out of that uniform tonight...", Samantha melodiously commented. She could hardly resist pushing her girlfriend onto the bed and taking off that uniform and then... But some things had to wait for later; the wedding of her CO would have to take precedence.

Suddenly, Tali appeared the doorframe, already wearing the purple dress uniform of the Quarian Fleet. "I'd say 'get a room', but you already have one.", she laughed. "Girls, we've got to get moving."

Kelly was disappointed as Samantha so suddenly removed her arms from around her waist and sighed. The darkly-skinned hands left a void of loneliness everytime her girlfriend had to let go of her, which was rare but hurt so bitterly.

But then, Kelly did have to smile; Samantha hadn't let go of her for long. She could feel her girlfriend's hand again, this time as her own hand was taken.

"Come on, Kelly.", Samantha spoke with her soft, britishly relaxing voice, in the Received Pronunciation that Kelly loved about her.

"I'm coming, don't worry.", she responded before the two walked off hand in hand. As they passed the doorframe, Kelly paused for a moment and leaned in close to her girlfriend. "I can't wait to come back here...", Samantha felt a warm, kind kiss on her cheek, "tonight."

**Hotel New Thessia, Presidential Suite, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 09:72**

Kelly and Samantha entered the room just in time to see Gabby zip up Liara's dress. What at first seemed like civilian formal attire was actually a beautifully made dress uniform that at first seemed reluctant to reveal its true nature, only giving away its secrets through a small badge, engraved with the symbol of the Asari republics that was attached over the left breast. The white, silky fabric nestled beautifully against the Asari's blue curves, leaving neither place nor want for cleavage, with Kelly and Samantha jealous of both her and Shepard.

Even though she was obviously in a rather stressful mood, considering her wedding and everything, she knew, just as all other women in the room knew, that Shepard was the one man she deserved, just as Shepard deserved no less than Liara. This thought, this feeling must have been wonderful and Liara just realised it; she suddenly had to smile warmly, in such a quality that would have been impossible to fake.

Kelly stepped up to Liara, extended her arm and put her hand onto her shoulder: "Don't worry, girl. You two will be happy."

"Yes, we will.", Liara replied with a smile. Marrying Shepard was the thing she had longed for almost five years now, ever since the night before their mission to Ilos. Shepard had died, come back to life, faced off against the greatest threat civilisation had ever seen. With her. Together they had survived.

"So, we might just want to get moving to the ballroom. I don't want you to be late to your own wedding.", Tali snapped Liara out of her daydreaming.

EDI attempted to use an idiom, but failed: "Yes, indeed. We should proceed through linearly translated rotation now."

"I agree, but I believe that we should 'roll now', EDI.", Liara corrected.

"Noted.", EDI replied. "We should...", she paused for a moment, "roll now." Idioms were not her strength. To appear more human, she had attempted to learn them, but wanted to do so from life, and not a databank.

"I can't wait to see how Father decorated the ballroom...", Liara quipped as she entered the hotel hallway. "She wouldn't tell me."

"Well, that will end up as a nice surprise. You won't be disappointed, Liara.", Gabby commented, having already seen the decorations the previous day, without revealing anything to the bride. This was Liara's day; she deserved all the pleasant surprises she got.

**Hotel New Thessia, Grand Ballroom, Presidium Commons, Citadel, 09:94**

Shepard entered the Ballroom, with his friends in tow, and was immediately amazed at both its size and the decor.

At its far end, an altar-like monument had been placed; the emblem of the Galactic Council clearly visible; where Hackett already stood, waiting to perform the ceremony. On the sides of the room, flowers from both Earth and Thessia were lined up and the white roses combined with the blue Athaminas to form a symphony of peace. At one side, black, red and white roses were arranged to form the N7-emblem.

As he walked past the aisles, he noticed familiar faces on the seats; previous comrades, high-ranking officers of the galaxy's various militaries and politicians. The members of the council also sat in the front, just beside the three admirals that had already accompanied the group the previous day.

At the front of the seat rows, a seat was empty next to the three admirals and Shepard was intrigued: Was that Hackett's seat for later? No, his seat surely was with the council members where another vacancy had been left. But then, he saw what really was there, and had to bite his lip to stave off the sudden urge to cry.

A picture of Anderson in a frame had been placed onto the seat, next to it a glass box containing the deceased Admiral's dog-tags. His posthumous promotion to Six-Star-Admiral, the highest rank any human has ever held in the Systems Alliance, was obvious from the epaulettes displayed along with the tags.

Eventually, Shepard had finished walking up to the altar, where he stopped to wait for Hackett. As the Fleet Admiral had caught up, the Commander could hear the sudden silence as every guest dropped his or her conversation at the same time.

Liara had entered, in her radiantly white dress. Shepard felt the smile she had on her face, even though she was still so far away. Behind her walked Kelly, Samantha, Gabby, EDI and, unsurprisingly, Aethyta. The women, except Aethyta, who took her place beside Samara, sat down beside Shepard's other friends.

The bride was absolutely overwhelmed with the décor of the room, but walked on towards Shepard.

Hackett picked up a hardcopy of the Alliance Charter: "Can we start?"

Shepard's heart was beating higher and higher in his throat, but he nodded slightly into the Fleet Admiral's direction and Liara did the same.

Gabby appeared, holding a small satin-lined tray on which two rings rested. The rings were engraved with the names of Shepard and Liara and each inlet with a band that contained traces of Element Zero. The Element Zero was quantum-entangled with each other, causing the rings to glow from Pauli-Resonance when in close proximity. Furthermore, the electrum the rings were made from was an alloy of gold washed from a Canadian river and silver washed from Thessia's ocean.

And then, after taking a deep breath, Hackett started his speech: "Spectre Sir John Shepard, General-Commander of the Systems Alliance, will you take Dr. Liara T'Soni as your lawfully wedded wife, and will you oblige by all duties and accept all privileges that this marriage brings with it?"

The answer was clear to Shepard. "I do.", he said and took the ring inscribed with his name and placed it on Liara's finger. Immediately, the smile it brought to her face made him confident that it was worth it. So very much worth it.

"Dr. Liara T'Soni, Lieutenant Commander of the Asari Republics, will you take Sir John Shepard as your lawfully wedded husband, and will you oblige by all duties and accept all privileges that this marriage brings with it?"

"I do.", Liara said and put the other ring on Shepard's finger. His smile reassured her as well, the confidence she had needed.

The usual rhetorical question now followed by Hackett: "Is there anyone present here today who wants to object to this marriage?"

Kaidan had to bite on his lips, afraid of what he might do. Now, it was final and his idle fantasies he had held for years had all been for naught. But then, Kaidan didn't mind anymore. If Shepard was happy with Liara, he could hardly interfere.

Another guest was also very much in distress: Jennifer "Jack" Naught had longed for Shepard for what felt like centuries. But she couldn't do that now; no sane person would ever do that… But was she sane?

This question that she had asked herself ever since Shepard had freed her from Cryo-Sleep was about to be answered. Yes. She was sane. The "crazy bitch" was a thing from the past. She wanted that bitch that she had been before Shepard, before Grissom dead, buried, exterminated.

For the past year, she'd just tried to be normal person like everyone else. Her hair had grown longer, and the tattoos she regretted most, those of her gang memberships and murders, had been lasered away. She could let Shepard go, she knew, and she would.

Hackett spoke up again, holding out a data-pad: "Very well. I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." The Commander took a last breath, a last breath of bachelordom, then he and Liara both verified the marriage papers and it was done.

Now, he was married to Liara T'Soni, the most fantastic woman in the Galaxy. Unprompted, the two's heads began to close in on each other and the resulting kiss sent tingles of joy through both of their bodies. Now, they finally were husband and wife.

Applause roared up as Liara and Shepard continued on their first kiss as a married couple. Hackett stepped away from the altar and handed the Hardcopy of the Alliance Charter and his DataPad to his adjutant. As he sat down beside the other councillors, he muttered under his breath: "I hate giving speeches."


	35. Happy Ending

Samara rose from her seats as Hackett returned from the altar and glanced back at Aethyta to receive the nod of approval, the sign that the Asari accession into the Galactic Federation could proceed. When she got it, she turned around to the Fleet Admiral: "Hackett, it is time. We can proceed to the verification of the Asari accession into the Federation."

Valern also got up from his seat: "The Salarian Union is ready as well. Please go ahead."

Hackett snapped out of a silent stare that had befallen him since he had officiated the wedding ceremony. "Yes. If you will please follow me...", he gestured back to the altar.

Once the five councillors had arranged around the altar, they each lifted a data-pad and verified the treaty of accession. Suddenly, the logos on the walls, on the datapads and everywhere else on the Citadel changed and the emblem of the Federation morphed into its new version, with all five instead of just Council races represented.

The Council was part of the Federation now; finally, the Galaxy had been united under one banner, better and closer than the Council alone ever could. Shepard and Liara stared up in awe; today, history had been made and they were a part of it. Applause again swept through the hall; this time applauding a different kind of union.

At the far end of the room, several doors opened and revealed the opulent buffet that had been prepared in the other room; food from all quarters of the Galaxy had been stacked up. The crowd quickly dispersed, some encircling Shepard and Liara.

In the crowd, Shepard recognised many of the faces he had known for years; earlier, they had occupied merely nameless spaces on the chairs. Jack, her now longer hairs fitting her changed personality, Miranda, wearing the Alliance Dress uniform, and Steve Cortez, with a new man at his side.

Steve was also the one to walk up to Shepard first: "Shepard, good to see you again."

"Missing the Normandy already?", Shepard quipped in return. His former logistics officer had declined an offer to return aboard the Normandy; instead favouring to stay in the Alliance Headquarters in Vancouver. Now, Shepard found out why.

Steve had to laugh: "I'm sorry, but no.", he turned back to his boyfriend, "I met Charles."

"Glad to see you happy." Shepard replied, relieved that Steve had finally found happiness too.

Then, Charles walked up to Shepard and saluted: "General-Commander, it's an honour to meet you." The dress uniform he wore sprung into Shepard's eye, showing the rank of Commander. So, he was in the Alliance too.

"At ease, Commander.", Shepard answered and continued in a more relaxed tone: "Where are you two stationed?"

"I met Steve when we both worked together in Vancouver and... Well, we both just got transferred onto the SSV Leipzig."

"Let me guess: Executive Officer of Major Schaefer and Chief of Operations there, I presume?" If they were on the Leipzig, they had to be serving under Schaefer. Commander was the XO's rank and Steve's rank as Lieutenant-Commander meant that he was a department head, probably the same he was part of on the Normandy SR-2, Operations.

"Yes, good catch.", the two answered.

"We're just going to walk around and look for some other people we met in Vancouver."

"See you later, then.", Shepard said good bye, at least for the moment. He'd want to talk more to them later, but for now he had so many others to greet.

Jack walked up next and before Shepard could say anything, she had already started: "Shepard, don't say it..."

But he did, slightly chuckling: "You've changed." The longer hair and fewer tattoos were something he hadn't missed. The official Alliance Uniform she was wearing hadn't escaped his eyes either. She'd made Lieutenant, impressive.

Jack let her face fall into the palm of her hand and she continued without lifting it up again: "Yes, I did." Attempting to distract herself from the fact that the only man she ever loved had just married another woman, she went on: "And, how are things on the new Normandy?"

"Good enough. Only got shot at...", he counted in his head, "thirteen times."

"In what, like 8 months? Shepard, bad news for you: you've become a bore."

"Jack, it can't be much more exciting at Grissom, can it?"

"Well, it's not but...", Jack tried to justify herself. Why she would even bother to try to impress Shepard now was beyond her, but she had tried nonetheless. She would have to arrange herself with the fact that Shepard was off the market, and better sooner than later. "Whatever", she continued, "I actually thought about a transfer to somewhere with more action, but that shit takes time."

"Hope you'll have a nice time here.", Shepard answered her, unbeknownst to him almost making her freak out.

"At your wedding? Sure, I'll do. See you later." The inner composure Jack had sometimes surprised herself. She could stay calm, she could, she could… Walking away quickly, she immediately looked out for the liquor or some champagne at least.

Miranda was next, and her Alliance Uniform actually managed to surprise Shepard. With her unmistakably Australian accent, she started: "Good Day Sheppit, nice to see you again."

Shepard scrutinized her uniform; somehow, Miranda had already made Lieutenant Commander: "And, how have you been?"

"Well, actually. I can't complain. The pardon recruitment offers were surprisingly generous. Having defected from the Number-Two-Post in Cerberus was a good thing at the negotiations."

"Nice. Where are you posted?"

Miranda glanced over to Kaidan who was in conversation with the Admirals Coats and Von Essling: "SSV Ashley Williams, actually. Must've been a good woman, when they name a whole ship after her."

"Yes, she was.", Shepard said as he remembered Ashley. If he'd chosen to rescue her instead of Kaidan, all those years ago on Virmire, so many things would have been different. "It's a good ship with a good captain, you know."

"Yeah, the Normandy-II-class is one of the finest designs humanity and the other races ever came up with. When you consider that it was partially based off of Cerberus prototypes."

"Well, fortunately the three frigates are put to better use than Cerberus. Mostly representative functions and a few Spectre-level missions."

Suddenly, Mikhailovich approached Shepard from behind Miranda: "Well, not good enough uses. We should be kicking certain Aliens where it hurts most…"

"What's the Problem with Aliens, Admiral?"

Mikhailovich fell into a rant: "The Problem? Don't you see? What do you think did the Salarians do after the war? They didn't help the nation that had saved them from annihilation but just their Asari _су́ки_! All those damn Dalatrasses might have learnt how to hold their cutlery, but they never learned how to keep the fighting spirit alive. Well, we have you Commander."

Shepard smiled, slightly annoyed: "I hope the Asari are better?"

Mikhailovich nodded, having calmed down slightly again: "Of course they are. You just married one."

"So, good that you like them."

"Yes, good. But a nice Russian girl might have been just what you…"

"Mikhailovich, are you ever going to learn?", Shepard returned.

"No, I won't.", the Admiral now laughed openly.

As he left, walking towards the bar for a drink of Vodka, Mirada leaned over to Shepard: "Umm, Sheppit, is Mikhailovich always like that? He seems like a tough bloke."

"Well, he's going to snap one day, but before that, give him the Vodka he want's and everything's alright. Alliance is one big happy family and what would it be without the racist alcoholic uncle."

Miranda lifted an eyebrow and nodded slightly. "Well, then. See you, I'll talk to the others.", she made her leave.

Now, Shepard stood alone in a crowd of people and he felt lonely. It was his wedding, why was he lonely? Where had Liara snuck off to? As a few people moved out of the way in just the right way by random chance, he spotted his wife, surrounded by several people. Feron talked to her, Samantha and Kelly were standing close by, laughing. Smiling, Shepard adjusted the fit of his collar. The moment had a certain magic in it; and he was going to use it for sure.

Liara paused her conversation when he approached. Before he said anything, he had already gone in for a kiss, something that seemed like the best thing to do.

"Having fun?", Liara whispered in his ear.

"Yes.", Shepard whispered back with a smile.

"I would want to just sneak away and go to our room and…", Liara whispered into his ear with a barely audible voice.

"Yes, but we are being watched…", Shepard whispered back. "But later tonight, I can't wait."

"Well enough.", Liara withdrew her head and in doing so revealed a certain sight to Shepard that he had not expected, yet dreaded. It was Sha'Ira. Shepard had been very honest to Liara about most things, but he hadn't ever told her about a certain errand he had run on the Citadel, just before embarking on a mission to Therum.

But Liara was good enough at reading minds from the expression on a face and she turned around, looking directly at Sha'Ira: "Oh, the Consort. I think I read something interesting in her dossier…"

Suddenly, Shepard felt terrible. He had lied to Liara, well not really lied, rather omitted something when he had told her that he had only ever been with human women before, the night before their run to Ilos: "Look, Liara, I'm…"

"No, it's alright. That's amazing actually, Shepard."

Shepard gasped with relief. The last thing that could have broken the happiness now was out of the way.

The rest of the afternoon went past him like a dream. He remembered talking to so many people, about the Federation, about Liara, about Humanity, that he'd lost count halfway through. Eventually, most of the representatives had left and Shepard sat down in a seating corner, together with Liara. All his friends, Samantha, Kelly, Gabby, Ken, EDI, Joker, Garrus and Tali sat on the two other couches close by.

Kaidan watched them from a distance, contemplating whether to join them. Eventually, he decided that yes, he would, when he turned around to walk around a table and ran into a female figure that had stood right behind him. He could feel a drink wetting his uniform, and his body colliding with another person.

He looked up: "Sorry, err, I'll get us a towel."

It was Jack he'd run into: "Why're you sorry? I ran into you. It's my fault."

"Well, I could have paid better attention and you…", Kaidan stuttered. He had only seen Jack for a short time, barely remembering her from the Citadel in the Reaper War.

"Listen up, Sonny Boy, I'm fine. What are you staring at Shepard anyway?"

"Well, his wedding sort of is an emotional moment for me and…"

"Oh come on, you like him.", Jack playfully returned. "You're sad to see him go to Liara."

"Well…"

"You do? Shit.", Jack sighed. "One time I meet a nice, good-looking guy and he's gay."

Kaidan noticed the disappointment in Jack's eyes and he partially just wanted to be a gentleman, when he answered. "Actually, I like women too.", he chuckled.

"Going for both teams? Good choice."

"Actually, it's mostly women and – well – Shepard. Well, used to now that Shepard's off the market. And you? Why were you looking at Shepard?"

"For the same dammed reason that you Sonny Boy were. They got their Happy Ending alright. The Big Damm Hero saved the galaxy, rescued his Damsel in Distress, punched out Space-Ctulhu and now? He's marrying. And not me."

"Oh, dear. The epidemic has spread.", Kaidan shook his head. He and Jack were in the same ship together.

"But Sonny Boy, let's just say that I enjoy the view right now too.", Jack added as she looked at Kaidan. She didn't want to be alone tonight, be it at the party or in bed. "How about we join them?"

"Ok.", Kaidan said. "Ladies first."

The two walked up to the area where Shepard and company were sitting and took a seat on one of the couches upholstered with fine leather from Sur'Kesh.

"Having a good time, Kaidan?", Shepard asked his friend.

"Yes, it's nice, now that it's so quiet."

"Well, some silence is always nice. A moment with your best friends too."

"Yes, it is.", Garrus commented. "It was a good ride…"

"… the best.", Liara finished his sentence. But then, she added: "But the best is yet to come."

Shepard leaned back: "Ah yes, the future, the Undiscovered Country."

"Shakespeare?", EDI asked. "Or James Tiberius Kirk?"

"Kirk, to be honest.", Shepard admitted.

Joker and Kenneth had started to laugh. "The Commander's a Trekkie. I can't believe it.", the engineer got out between his laughs.

"Well, Kirk was pretty much my childhood hero.", Shepard continued.

"Scotty was ours.", Gabby added while leaning against Kenneth: "Wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was.", Kenneth agreed with his wife. "I wouldn't have dreamt of joining the Alliance hadn't I watched that two-century old show when I was just a wee lil' lad…"

Shepard thought of something. "Actually", he started, "I pretty much made it. The Normandy's my Enterprise, I've got my Federation, I've got my crew I went to hell and back with and…", he stopped to turn his head to Liara, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "my Blue-Skinned Alien Spacebabe."

"You're impossible sometimes, Shepard, did I tell you that?", Liara playfully poked him.

"Yes, I am.", Shepard chuckled before he kissed Liara again.

The evening went on and on, and more and more people left the hall. Even Jack and Kaidan eventually left, for Kaidan's room. Shepard had to smile as two more souls had found each other. And he was right, the two would spend the night together, and many, many more.

But Shepard and Liara stayed to the end, sitting there leaned against each other and only when the waiters had already started to clean, the two left too.

As they got to their suite, Shepard picked up Liara to carry her through the doorway. When he found himself floating when he made the step, he had to smile and kiss Liara, who was so distracted that she momentarily lost control of her biotics, causing him to fall a few centimetres to the floor.

In the night, the two slept little. Their bond was deeper than ever and tonight, they had all the time in the world. Together, they stumbled from the bed to the Jacuzzi pool and back and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. From the bond, something new had come. Shepard could feel a tiny bit of himself inside Liara's consciousness now, something permanent. His daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's all folks, at least for this story. Leave a review if you want.

My next story is "Calibrations", in which Shepard and Kaidan meet the one they call "Femshep"...


End file.
